Frozen Waters
by Lexi13930
Summary: Zeus was being paranoid and put a curse on the seven, intending to try to control them. But Percy gets it worse, instead of getting weaker he gets stronger. So what does he do? Run. Now it's up to his friends and family to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice** **Percy**

He had felt fear before, not that that's massively surprising considering all he's been through I mean he's benn through hell before no one can say that's not scary, but every other time he ignored his fear tried to ignore it...for his friends sake.

This time he couldn't ignore it not when it right in front of him gleaming wickedly at him every instinct in him was screaming to run like they always did...only this time he's not going to ignore it.

...Flashback...

"Heroes of Olympus you have all done a great deed for us and we are...grateful" the King of the gods began uncertainty evident in his voice causing Percy to narrow his eyes at him. Something was going on and what ever it was he had the strange feeling it wasn't good." There is yet one matter that we must solve" Zeus continued

"We can't let you go back to your homes now we know how powerful you are so we have come up with the solution." Uh oh Zeus has never come up with a good solution to any problem. I mean the oath didn't work Percy's living evidence of that, the no contact with children rule went _really_ well...didn't it. " We are going to disable your control over your powers"

What? Um...can he even do that ..Percy must have heard wrong, demigods powers were in their blood taking them away would be like taking one lung and leaving another...it just wouldn't be the same and may cause problems. Although Percy doubted that one lung was gonna make nearly as much mess as a powerless demigod

"WHAT" Jason's voice held anger and betrayal. Everyone took an involuntary step back as lighting zapped around the son of Jupiter." You can't do this"

" oh yes I can, I think you forget who you are talking to" Zeus warned but Jason wasn't done yet.

"You have no right!" He screamed before stepping forward until he was right in front of his father. "No matter what you do you cant stop us." He whispered which cause him to shiver.

Zeus just smirked before a blinding light surrounded them all before everything suddenly went black and Percy's consciousness left him.

Just as Zeus said they had no control over their powers, they woke up in their cabins feeling dizzy and sick. As the days went on they began to get worse and worse until they stop being able to train.

Jason spent a lot of time in his cabin. Leo went to the forge yet none of his creation seemed to work. Piper lost her voice entirely. Hazel couldn't keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds. Frank couldn't change shape.

Percy himself wasn't feeling great either, his eyes lost their colour until they looked almost normal, he'd never felt so powerless in his life. He stopped training as much preferring to spend time alone in his cabin resting as if it was just an illness, boy was he wrong.

Chiron had done all he could for them but what could he do? He was only one being and was no match for Zeus. He mainly just told everyone to leave them alone, which Percy was very grateful for, the last thing he wanted to deal with was some annoying Ares kid wanting a fight.

The only one who seemed OK was Annabeth who slowed down on her training but that was it. Percy was most grateful for this just seeing Annabeth made him feel better.

After Annabeth stopped eating and couldn't sleep ,Percy decided enough was enough and went to Olympus to have a stern chat with a certain God of the sky.

Every step he took felt like running a marathon, he no longer cared. Who did Zeus think he was doing something like that. They had saved his godly ass and yet he seemed to resent them more for it.

The door man didn't even ask what he wanted before he handed him the key

He stormed into Olympus seething with anger , no one was allowed to touch his friends.

As he entered the council chambers everything went silent as the Gods stared at him in confusing and worry, Percy didn't notice the worry he was too focused on Zeus.

"Percy Jackson how dare you interrupt our council!" Oh Zeus is angry...good not that that's a massive surprise.

"Do you not know what your doing" Percy demanded slightly surprised by the amount of resentment in his own voice.

"What do you mean boy?" Zeus demanded clearly still annoyed by the interruption.

"Your plan to keep us under control had made all of the seven sick! So sick they can't train or even eat. You so called 'solution' isn't working, it's a curse and one that's going to destroy them all!" Zeus's eyes widened momentarily before they returned to their usual size again yet they had a wariness to them.

"So you want me to give your powers back then"Percy was about to reply when Zeus beat him." Yes I know you do but I'm afraid that I can't, you will all still be to powerful." Percy vision turned black at the edges all his sense flew out the door.

"You bastard!" Percy growled without realising. The Gods eyes narrowed at him apart from Poseidon who looked worried and a hint or regret was in his eyes. Regret for what? Who knows?

Before he realised his arms were grabbed and pinned behind him and he was dragged away struggling and screaming the whole way. He was pulled down a corridor and thrown and locked in a room.

...Present time...

Now Percy paced back and forward still furious. His friend were dying. Zeus was blinded by paranoia couldn't and now Percy was trapped.

He paced for a few more seconds desperately trying to control the anger that boiled under his skin. Why was Zeus so blind? Why didn't Percy try to convince Zeus instead of lashing out at him? Why ? Why? Why?

Percy screamed in frustration and slammed his fists into the floor as he sunk to his knees. Pain exploded from where is fists met with the marble floor, but that wasn't the worse of it.

Ice. Lots of it. It exploded from his fists covering the floor around him in ugly thick shards. He froze (pun not intended ) what the Hades?

He slowly removed his fist from the floor and stared at the floor. His power had gone, he should known his been trying to use it for days with no success. Even then he didn't have ice powers. He rose to his feet and took a couple of slow steps back.

He back into the dresser that was in the corner of the room making him fall backwards. He threw his hand our to prevent the fall , he grabbed at the corner of the dresser but the second his hand made contact ice covered it.

Then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm Lexi13920 (not me real name) I have just started using this site so any advice would be much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **EDITED** **\- 19 - Dec - 2016**

* * *

 ***Frozen Waters: Chapter Two***

* * *

 **POSEIDON**

Percy screamed like a mad man as he was dragged out of the Throne Room. Poseidon flinched as his son's howls echoed around the room, a flash a fury surged through him and before he could stop himself he was on his feet glaring down at his younger brother.

"What was that for?" He demanded clenching his hands into fists until he could feel ichor dribbling down his palms.

"Stand down, brother," Zeus warned standing up also. Percy's voice faded away yet it did nothing to still his raging temper. "He was being disrespectful," The god continued. As if Zeus had any idea what respect was, Poseidon scowled.

"It's not like he hasn't been like that before," Apollo shrugged watching the door wearily as if Percy was about to come back through to rant at them again, it honestly wouldn't be surprising.

"That's no excuse," Zeus snapped glaring at his son, who didn't look fazed in the slightest.

"I wasn't trying to excuse his actions I was merely making a point," Apollo defended his gaze flickering from Zeus to Hermes.

"It doesn't matter, Perseus was rude and out of line," Zeus snarled watching Poseidon out of the corner of his eye as the former let his gaze meet all of those in the room. Poseidon bared his teeth. Apollo opened his mouth. "Not another word,"

"Fine, I'll be quiet," Apollo sighed fiddling with one of his arrows. After a few seconds the young god seemed to realise he was being watched and raised his gaze to meet the beat red face of his father.

"That wasn't technically a 'word' it was a phrase," Apollo pointed out, lowering his gaze once again. Poseidon sent his nephew a grin.

"You're all dismissed," Zeus boomed vanishing in a flash of lightening as soon as the words left his big mouth. Coward, Poseidon thought bitterly.

With one last glare at Zeus' throne, Poseidon stormed out of the room to find out what his wicked little brother had done with Percy.

* * *

 **PERCY**

* * *

The footstep that came from outside the door felt like the approach of his executioner. Actually, considering Zeus was the one who had him locked up the idea wasn't that far out of the range of possibility. That being said (written?) Percy didn't think that Zeus would kill him just like that, or at least he hoped not.

Panic roared in his ears as he spun around the room wildly. He searched desperately for an exit, for an escape route, but it appeared that the fates weren't being kind to him, what a surprise.

Ok, he couldn't run and he couldn't hide, it would appear that he was well and truly screwed. Percy wished that the feeling of helplessness was unfamiliar yet it wasn't, it was rather similar to greeting an old friend.

A cold wind brushed through the room and, almost by instinct, Percy turned his head to follow its guidance to a spectacular tapestry hanging on the wall. It was simple in some ways but stunning in others: it was a picture of the rise of the sun and the setting of the moon, or it could have been the other way around, Percy wasn't quite sure.

He didn't get long to admire its beauty before an idea clicked in his mind. He took a cautious step forward before throwing self-preservation out the window and wrenched the thing of the wall. Correction: he tried to wrench the thing of the wall; sadly it was securely attached by a steel pole and Percy was a skinny sixteen year old. He imagined that he must've looked pretty stupid standing there pulling at a decoration that hardly even shifted under his might demigod strength, ha.

His frustration grew as the seconds went past, and there were a lot of them, with the tapestry not moving.

"Um Percy," A voice called from outside his ball of annoyance. Percy braced both legs against the wall until he was using all his strength to stand on the wall and then flipped his head backwards to stare at his father.

"I can explain," Percy began. Typically, the tapestry gave way crashing on top of him and squashing him against the ground. Percy blinked the stars out of his vision and peered into the darkness around him, the rough surface of thread above him made it clear where he was. A flush creeped up his cheeks, he wondered if he looked at the floor long enough it would swallow him up.

"Do you need a hand?" Poseidon called out sounding far too amused for his own good. Percy swallowed thickly.

"Nah, I got it," Percy wasn't entirely sure what he had but after a few moments of lifting he managed to see daylight.

Not daring to meet his father's eyes Percy scrambled to his knees then he threw the tapestry off him with a loud grunt.

"What did that tapestry ever do to you?" Poseidon asked as Percy dusted himself off.

"It was making fun of me," Percy answered instantly regretting the words immediately. Just because he acted like an idiot around his friends didn't mean that he should act like one after his all-powerful father.

"How rude," Poseidon clicked his tongue sympathetically. As Percy stood he noticed that the tapestry had fallen onto the patch of ice on the floor, he blinked in surprise. _That's awfully convenient_ , Percy thought to himself.

"Listen, about your friends," Poseidon began all the humour disappearing from his voice, "What Zeus did was wrong," A horrible bitterness filled Percy and his tongue lashed out before he had a chance to rein it in.

"Really, you don't say?" he drawled before his eyes widened in fear. Poseidon stared at him with equal surprise; Percy slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry," Percy muttered his face bright.

"Anyway," Poseidon cast him one more wary look, "I'll do my best to convince him to return your friends to their previous health but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you," Percy sighed in relief running a hand through his messy hair.

"I know you want to help them, Percy, but there are somethings that you can't control," Poseidon informed him softly, Percy knew that the man meant for the words to be kind, reassuring even, but all they managed to do was make him feel more pathetic than before.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like I'm missing something, like there is a part of this whole disaster that isn't finished and once it is," Percy shuddered, "I don't know, I just feel like I can help," Percy finished lamely staring at the fallen piece of art, he was pretty sure he just found the missing piece of the puzzle.

"Life is never easy for a Demigod," Poseidon mused leaning against his trident and levelling Percy with a fond look that made his chest warm.

"That's quite an understatement," Percy snorted rubbing a hand along his tattoo as memories rose out of the darkness, both good and bad.

"That's true," Poseidon nodded chuckling slightly. "You should head back to camp-" Poseidon suddenly straightened and peered at him with confusion, Percy frowned at him. "Percy, what happened to your hair?"

"What do you mean?" Percy question as he touched his hair self-consciously and stared at his father blankly.

"It's white," Poseidon pointed to his fringe vaguely. Percy snatched up a strand and looked at it, was it a bad thing that his fringe was long enough for him to do that? Poseidon was right; a small centre metre thick patch of his hair had somehow changed from being raven black to snow white in a matter of seconds.

"What the Hades?" Percy mumbled pulling at the locks of hair, fear gripped his heart.

"Has that happened before?" Poseidon asked. A slightly crazy laugh slipped past Percy's lips.

"I don't think my hair miraculously changes colour daily," Percy chuckled trying to hide how freaked out he was, by the look on Poseidon's face he wasn't doing a very good job. He guessed that he wouldn't have a future in the performing arts then.

"Don't panic," Poseidon instructed. Percy thought that the god was being a bit hypocritical; Poseidon looked a bit pale and his voice was a bit higher than usual.

"Yeah, it's a little bit late for that," Percy mumbled under his feet he could fell the marble shift into something much colder and much more slippery. Percy risked a look down at the floor and promptly leapt back in surprise, more ice. That was really not good.

As he backed away his back hit the wall and once again the texture changed the second he made contact with it, unlike before it didn't become smooth. Rather, ice spiked erupted out of the wall forming a protective barricade on the walls.

Percy didn't dare look at Poseidon as fear filled him, what was he going to do? What would Poseidon do to him?

"Perc-" his father began but fell silent as Percy's laboured breaths filled the silence. "Percy, I need you to calm down," Poseidon practically pleaded but his words fell on deaf ears as Percy continued to lean against the wall. Every instinct in him was screaming for him to move but he was frozen in place.

Poseidon kept talking to him, trying to soothe his internal battle but nothing his father said did anything to help him. His ADHD wasn't helping the battle for once, thanks to it he could see everything that he had done. Every piece of ice and every snowflake were in sharp focus as he watched the mini winter wonderland.

Slowly, he became aware that the longer he stood still the more the storm grew, that wasn't good at all. Percy let his thoughts fade away into a plan. It wasn't safe on Olympus; he wasn't safe at all.

Percy looked up to meet his father's gaze and smiled as warmly as he could.

"Goodbye dad," then he sprinted past Poseidon and barrelled down one of the many hallways. He had absolutely no idea where he was going but as long as he got away from Olympus he supposed that he couldn't be going anywhere bad.

He accidently ran straight into a servant of some sort, he assumed it was a servant but he had no idea.

"Sorry," he apologized reaching down to grab the tray that the man had dropped. The servant stared at his hair in confusion but before he could say anything Percy was moving on.

He turned down a hallway that he distinctly recognised, he wasn't entirely sure if it was good that he knew where he was or not, and jumped over a random Peacock. Up ahead a door blocked his path, a door that he definitely recognised.

He considered turning around but the sound of his father's feet pounding on the floor behind him had him dismissing the plan. Instead he picked up speed and shoved the doors open to the one room he had intended to avoid: the Throne Room.

* * *

 **A.N: So tell me: what did you think? The plot of the story will start out eerily similar to Frozen but it will change quite quickly, so don't worry too much.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

 **I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I am no man(anyone get the quote..?")**

 **Chapter 3**

He just kept running. One foot in front of the over. Arms swinging…keep moving…

He burst through the door in front of him only to be met with the angry faces of the Olympians. Damn how hadn't he noticed where he was going.

"Percy" Percy whipped his head round only to be met with the worried eyes of his father. He was trapped in the throne room.

"Please just stay away from me." He begged backing up slightly putting his arms up in front of him. From the palm of his hand shards of ice shot exploding into the pillar to the left of Poseidon.

The gods all gasped and instinctually reached for their weapons. Poseidon just looked terrified- if Percy moved his hand a little the other way he would have shot him.

Percy stared at his hand pulling it to his chest before letting his eyes wander the room searching desperately for an exit. There was a small door that led to the gardens to his right.

Without even hesitating he ran towards it his mind screaming for him to get away from anyone before he hurts them.

In front of him was a large lake. When had that been put their? Who knows?

"Perseus!" He turned around only to see the blazing eyes of Zeus. He backed away into the lake but instead of feeling water underneath his feet he felt ice. He glanced down only to see a circle of ice around his foot.

An idea struck him instantly, he hesitantly put his foot further forward. It worked – ice coated the surface without looking back he ran across the lake ice supporting him every step of the way.

 **Poseidon POV…sort of.**

He watched as Percy fled out of the throne room, people would have thought the Titans themselves were chasing him considering the speed he ran at.

Without hesitating he ran after his son. They ran out towards the newly installed lake where Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

Zeus called his sons name and Percy turned to face him. His eyes were no longer a beautiful sea green, now more of icy blue. His hair now had streaks of white/blond in it. He was changing, but how?

Percy backed away slowly towards the water, the second his foot made contact mushy ice coated the surface. He turned back toward the water and slowly placed his other foot onto the is he doing…wait, is he?

The mushy ice changed into a beautiful flawless path for him to stand on. Poseidon took a few more steps forward as soon as he realised Percy's plan, he'd already lost his son once he was not going to loose him again.

Percy ran across the lake ice supporting him every step of the way. Poseidon ran toward the ice only to slip and fall. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Hestia standing their. She looked worried, for him or Percy?

He looked back toward his son only to see he have reached the other side of the lake.

"No" he whimpered quietly. His son his incredible Percy had gone, he had ran away from him, he was afraid of him, of his new power..and now he is all alone.

 **And done.**

 **This chapters a bit shorter than the others because I literally wrote it at 10 last night.**

 **I was wondering if people wanted Poseidon to find Percy or the seven so if you have a suggestion don't hesitate to tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say a massive thank you to everyone again! You're all amazing**.

 **I've now got a plan on where the story is going so…yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm female…and not called Rick..so I own nothing.**

 **Chapter** **4**

 _At camp half blood_

The seven(minus Percy) where all sitting in a room with Chiron, in complete silence. Mostly because no one had the energy to speak but also because no one knew what to say. Percy was gone…

Apparently Chiron went to go check on him after breakfast but the cabin was deserted. After a few hours of searching around camp looking for the son of Poseidon it was declared he was gone.

Annabeth took the news the worst after all she's lost Percy before but at least he had his powers to help him then, this time he has no way of defending himself.

Jason had also taken the news quite hard but it was almost like his mind was filled with fog. No matter how important the news was his mind simply couldn't register what it meant.

Percy was missing!

Nothing he couldn't comprehend what the words meant, it made no sense.

"I tried contacting Olympus" Chiron told the Demigods, they all looked at him hopefully. He just sighed and looked down."nothing"

"Annabeth any ideas?" Leo asked, Annabeth was the smartest out of all of them if anyone could figure it out it was her.

"I haven't had any ideas since Zeus cursed us." She snapped before looking down. What! Annabeth having no ideas? Jason was silently relieved that Annabeth had admitted it was a curse. Every curse has a cure right?

"What if he went after a cure?" Hazel suggested her eyes lighting up slightly at the word cure. It seem like something Percy would do.

"He went to Olympus!" Frank shouted suddenly his eyes wide. How did he figure that out?" It totally makes sense, Zeus cursed us so he must be the one to know how to de-curse us!"

"De-curse? Really?" Leo chuckled slightly for the first time in days.

"Why didn't the gods say anything if he went there?" Jason couldn't help but ask, surely the gods would have told them If Percy had been there especially if Chiron asked them specifically?

"Unless he didn't make it there." Chiron sighed, everyone knew that Chiron adored Percy, him going missing must be hard for him.

"Why don't we find out?" Piper suggested, her voice came out a barely audible croak, it was the first thing she said in days.

"I'll ask." Chiron nodded standing up.

"No!" Jason snapped, the gods won't tell them over iris message they need to go and see what's going on themselves." We'll all go to Olympus."

Chiron looked like he was about to object so Jason just glared at him and he shut his mouth. He nodded and the six stood up and prepared to leave.

Jason got up and stood outside. He was angry- at the gods, at Percy, at himself. He wished Percy was here he would know what to say and could cheer him but then again if Percy was here he wouldn't be upset in the first place.

He would never admit it but he looked up to the son of Poseidon more that anyone but as they got to know each other more Jason has come to realise that Percy is a lot more vulnerable than he seems.

He was brought out of his brooding by a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Annabeth standing there a look of determination on her face. It was time to go, he walked towards the group and together they headed to Olympus.

 _With Percy_

Just keep moving, that's all he needed to do. He didn't know how long he'd been running but he couldn't stop. Sweat dripped down from his brow , turning into snow as it fell.

He tripped and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He looked back to see what he had tripped on…. A skull. He looked ahead to see a piles of bones scattered across the landscape.

He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head then everything went black.

 **Omg this chapter was hard to write! Its only short but I hope it's ok.**

 **This one is less like frozen cause I wanted it to be darker.**

 **Who's kidnapped Percy? How are Jason and the others going to react? The DRAMA!**

 **oh and FYI the seven are all the same age in this.(this will be relevant later)**

 **I am going to try to update twice a day if I can at the weekends but I don't know about during the week 'cause I got school.**

 **Please** **review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update.**

 **Disclaimer: a am not Rick**

 **Chapter…um ….I forgot.**

On Olympus.

As soon as the elevator pinged the doors opened revealing a snowy landscape. The seven stood there still as statues trying to absorb what was in front of them. Chiron took a couple of steps forward as if he was checking it wasn't an illusion. Winter…on Olympus.

"What happened here?" Annabeth asked the group but no one knew how to answer. "What could have done this" she continued.

"Not what who" an angry voice yelled at them. Athena stood there her hands on her hips looking immensely annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Percy" was all the goddess said before vanishing.

Jason couldn't take it any longer he broke out into a run determined to find out what had happened.

He went straight to the throne room certain that that would be where all the gods would be.

 ** _Poseidon's POV sort of (after Percy ran away_** )

The ice bridge Percy had made continued to expand across the lake soft and elegant yet deadly. The temperature plummeted instantly causing everyone to move back into the safety of the throne room.

Yet Poseidon stayed staring out at the icy lake almost willing Percy to suddenly appear. He felt something wet on his cheek he moved his hand to inspect it only to find a tear on his cheek.

Apparently that was all he needed to get going as he immediately stood up and ran after Percy confident the ice would hold him. He kept running in the same direction. As he continued to run he began to feel weaker and weaker. He glanced around – he was in the dead marshes a barren waste land that couldn't be controlled by anyone, not even the gods.

He searched around to see if there was any sign of Percy. Blood. Lots of it. In a pool on the floor, _it couldn't be could it?_

He moved his hand to touch it but a burning sensation stopped him. He felt it in the back of his head. He knew instantly it was a son of the seas blood. And it was fresh. Percy.

Someone had dared to touch his Percy. That was most certainly not ok. He hated it when he couldn't see if Percy was ok but usually he would just check on Percy at night, just to be sure he was alright.

But now someone had taken his Percy and he couldn't check on him, he could usually sense where his children are but ever since Zeus took away their powers he no longer felt the rope that attached him and his son together, no longer felt the bond that tied his son to the sea. It hurt more than he would admit he was so used to the reassuring presence of the rope but now….

So as he sat staring at the blood wishing more than ever to hold Percy to be able to see his green eyes, with their usual reckless glint. To be able to stroke his black hair that was so soft under his finger tips.

He would find his son and he would make who ever did this to him pay.

With Percy.

Dizzy….so….dizzy….why…..does….his…head..hurt….so…much..?

 **Yay! Oh wait no not good PERCY!**

 **Another chapter done and slightly less rubbish than the last one yay.**

 **Oh and quick question:**

 **Should I have Percabeth?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating earlier I had school and then homework so I didn't have the chance.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 6 or 7 I can't remember.**

 **Percy POV**

My head hurts! Ok everything hurts. Oh my gods my legs!

I open my eyes only to be met with darkness, great. Rapidly blinking I try desperately to clear my vision. Ok I can see a torch to my left, why is it upside down? Why is the floor the ceiling? Oh…I'm upside down.

I look at my legs they are tied up with white fabric that goes down/up to my thighs. It looks flammable maybe if I use the torch I could burn the fabric of. The floor looks far away though, I think I can see water so I should be good.

Ok swing forward, back, forward, back. Good gods this hurts, my head is still hurting by the way. Ouch…oh my gods I'm on fire.

I think I can feel the ropes loosing.

(And suddenly unicorns!...don't judge me I'm high on chocolate!)

 **Normal POV.(on Olympus)**

Jason burst into the throne room his arms crossed over his chest as a barrier against the cold. His lightning blue eyes scanned the room before landing on his father.

"Where's Percy?" He demanded, he was cold, sick and really wanted to make sure his friends ok then go home, is that such a big ask.

The gods eyes flashed in anger but was gone almost as soon as it came.

"This is not the time to be throwing a hissy fit Jason so just leave" he growled before turning back to Athena, the two were in deep conversation about a certain cure to a certain curse.

The both of them seemed to forget that the seven were there(the others had arrived not long after Jason)

Annabeth simply walked up to them grabbed what they were looking at before walking back to the others.

"What's this?" She asked innocently, ever since the curse happened she seemed to be left without logic so it's understandable that everyone in the room was really annoyed with the oblivious demigod.

"That's none of your business" replied Zeus annoyed."escort them out" Zeus called and his storm guards swiftly entered the room to grab the demigods.

Leo suddenly kept forward and grabbed the price of paper. Frank threw some dust at the two gods temporarily blinding them. The seven then ran out of the room toward the elevator.

Zeus shot after then furious but they were already in the glass elevator. Jason turned to his father who was slamming his fists against the glass angrily Jason just smirked at him before putting his middle finger up at him and then the lift went down.

They all turned there attention to Leo as he let out a shiver breath, they all looked at him questionably he turned the paper towards them and they read the title and paled instantly.

It read:

Curse of the icy blood

Cure:none

State:fatal

And underneath in perfect writing was:

Percy Jackson.

 **Poseidon POV**.

Urg..I woke up on the ground laying in mud. What happened? I looked around only to see I was still in the clearing that lay before the Dead Marshes.

Why did I fall asleep!percy missing and hurt and I just fell asleep?!

I put my hand on the ground I felt something smooth underneath my palm, glancing down I saw something that made my heart break.

A ball point pen:Riptide.

Now Percy's missing, hurt ,cursed, powerless(if you ignore the ice) but also defenceless.

"Hello Poseidon" a voice sneered behind me filled with so much resentment and hatred I could help but shiver.

 **And done!**

 **Omg this one was bad oh well I tried anyway sorry I will probably only update one a day cause I got school**

 **Ok so to explain the seven are going on a quest that I sort of linked to Percy but not really as Percy's curse if far more powerful that everyone though. The enemy who spoke to Poseidon is the person who captured Percy. I think that clears everything up but I'm not sure.**

 **Please review it really does help and do people want Percy to get his original powers back or stay ice powers…or both?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm back , even though I never really went.**

 **Lots of people have been saying that the grammar in the last one was bad and I'm sorry but I was tired.**

 **Disclaimer. I am no man**

 **Chapter….ok I can't remember deal with it.**

Percy

One of life's most important lessons is fire is hot, however there are people who already know this and those who learnt the hard way and then there is Percy…. Who's great solution to being tied upside down was to light himself on fire…well done.

Snap

As soon as the rope snapped Percy dropped like a stone, plummeting towards the muddy floor underneath him. The problem was that he didn't take into consideration that the floor might not be smooth, it may be covered in spikes…

As he landed on the floor a stabbing pain burned through his hip, he quickly sat up which just aggravated the wound more but he had to keep moving. When he got his first glimpse at the wound he immediately felt bike ride in his throat.

There was a small spike going right through his hip, his vision started to blur..NO! He would not pass out now! He wrapped his hand around the small part of the spike that stuck out. Biting down on his lip he took a deep breath..

SHIT

(You must pardon his French but come on I dare you to impale yourself on a spike and not swear.)

Blood poured from the wound, he needed to stop the bleeding… He placed his hand over it and began searching for something anything that could help.

He glanced down at the wound only to see the bleeding to stop. What? He pulled his t-shirt up, ice coated the wound. Huh…convenient.

He didn't want to waste anymore time so he clumsily got to his feet. His vision fuzzy and disoriented. He could see a tunnel….did it lead out of the cave or deeper in? Only one way to find out.

To bad he didn't notice the eyes watching him…

Poseidon POV Sort of

"Who are you?" He demanded turning to face the speaker, drawing his weapon at the same time.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." The speaker replied. Poseidon once again tried to turn and face the speaker but he wasn't there.

"And why is that" whatever the speaker was selling Poseidon wasn't buying.

"I have something of yours , something that means more to you than anything" Percy…it must be..

"WHAT" he screamed but the speaker was gone, was Poseidon going insane? He heard a voice but it seemingly came out of no where.

Whoever, or whatever it is has Percy his Percy and that was most certainly not ok. Who would take Percy to get back at him? Percy has a lot of enemies but Poseidon has more.

The seven (Jason's kind of POV)

Ok ok ok just hold up a minute Percy has a curse? He froze Olympus? Curse, pain , ice , pain…

Words spun around Jason's head so fast he was surprise he didn't accidental fall into the elevator wall.

Percy didn't seem like the kind of guy who would freeze Olympus when he had a hissy fit. Yes he had cursed, punched and annoyed the gods before but never had he done something like that.

"Wait" Leo's voice cut through his musings" curse, cure, Percy…I know some of these words" at that ,despite the tension in the lift, everyone burst out laughing.

"Did you give your dad the finger?" Hazel asked oh so innocently.

"Maybe.." He responded quietly, the seven just cheered.

"I think Percy's rubbing off on you" hazel said between laughs.

Gods it felt good to laugh it had been so long since he felt the need to laugh and he sure did miss it.

If only Percy was here.

 **Ok I think that's a wrap(not a chicken one)**

 **Ok just a few things**

 **1\. If I refer to an elevator as lift I'm sorry I'm English.**

 **2\. If the grammar is bad I'm sorry it 6pm and I'm tired.**

 **3\. Should I introduce Nico and Thalia**?

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here's a short update cause I wanted to put something up**.

 **Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, favourited and followed this story it really means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing**

 **Chapter…who the hell knows..**

The Seven (mainly Annabeth POV)

To say Annabeth was annoyed was the understatement of the year.

To begin with Zeus thought he had the authority to go around zapping people's mind so they were completely useless, which by the way was the most annoying thing that could possibly happen.

Then Percy had to go be all heroic and run away to Olympus to piss the gods of or something on those lines, his true intentions are still unclear. And now her seaweed brain is missing.

To clarify her Percy was missing….what the Hades. She had lost Percy so many times before she couldn't loose him again..it seems like she already had.

Poseidon

Ok ok stay calm, stay calm it not that bad…I mean someone has taken my son…who has ice powers…and is defenceless..ok it impossible to stay calm.

Ok just deep breathe in and out, in and out..its ok percy stronger than he seems no one could hurt him right? Right?

Ouch…oh I am hurt…very much hurt. My hip must be on fire it's the only explanation. I turned my head and took a look at the wound…there was nothing there.

The skin was whole and there was no fire. Then why did it hurt…unless…

Percy…

With Percy.

You know I kind of wish being in a dark cave with no idea where I was going was a new experience, yet it wasn't it was like staring an old enemy in the eye. Only this time I was alone, no Annabeth to help me, no Riptide and no water powers.

I only have weird ice powers that I can't control, luckily now I can at least touch the ground without it turning into to ice.

Well if it did it would be helpful because at least then I would know if I was running around in circles cause it sure does feel like it.

Ahead of me I could see three dimly lit corridors separated like the points on a trident, down the one on the left I can hear the sound of something clicking almost like a steal door opening and closing.

The centre corridor was silent, it could lead to a dead end, or another dark corridor.

The corridor on the right was all but silent but if I strain my ears I could hear whispers echoing down it.

I think the one on the left sounds like the most hopeful option so I walked down it tracing the wall with my fingertips my other arm I had securely wrapped around my waist my palm lay over the wound in my hip I applied pressure to it, not enough to break the ice but enough to numb the pain slightly.

I suddenly felt the stone walls turn cold, like metal. I ran my hand over the area of metal it felt like the metal doors that I remember from a trip me and Annabeth went on to a WW2 bunker.

So I began to ran my hand over the area of metal fumbling around for the handle.

Eureka!

 **Ok a short chapter but it's all your going to get.**

 **I tried to add more detail in Percy's POV I hope I did a ok job**

 **Ok I have a quick question:**

 **Which weapon should Percy have?**

 **I kind of want to give him twin hunting knives or something cause I have always loved them but I want to know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

 **Chapter ?**

Percy 

Weapons littered the walls, some looked like that had been there for centuries but some looked like they had just been made.

The left wall was covered in guns some the length of my legs but some smaller than my hand. I opted for a handgun, it's not particularly stealthy but I can't be picky when I'm stuck in cave. On the right was knifes, the ones that stood out the most were the two celestial bronze ones, the hilt was covered in carvings of the sea.

I picked one of them up, it didn't weight much about the same as Riptide. It was the length of my thigh. At the end of the hilt, near the blade , was a blue/green gem that reminded my of my eyes before…you know…said incident. I ran my thumb over the gem, it felt smoke under my skin.

I felt myself get wrapped in a memory of my time on the Montauk beach. Feeling the soft wet sand under my feet, then the felling of the waves crashing into my feet.

 _Click_

I snapped out of my daze and turned around to the door. Only the sound didn't come from there, did it?

The knife in my hand had made the noise, when I looked down at it I couldn't help but gasp.

The blade had split into three. The right blade had carvings of ice, the centre had sea and the left one had rain. I grabbed the other blade that was almost identical to the one in my hand only this one had a black hilt, the other was silver.

They fit perfectly into my hand, I pushed down on the gem on the other knife and it sprung into three blades as well.

I searched the boxes in the corner for any holsters. None of them were the right size, I searched for hours, or it could have been minutes …stupid ADHD. I managed to find two holsters that fit the blades, not perfectly but hey it was good enough.

I strapped the blades onto my waist and but the hand gun in a holster on my back. It felt weird I was so used to having Riptide, that could conveniently turn into a pen, as my weapon it was weird to have anything else but hey I'll take it.

Poseidon

The burning pain slowly began to ease until it was nothing put a throb which I am most grateful for but I can't seem to shake the feeling that I felt that for a reason.

Am image flashed through my mind of a dark cave but as soon as it came it was gone.

What was that? Maybe it was the stress I mean I've felt stress before but I would be lying if I said it was even close to the amount of stress I felt now.

I knew that when you are stressed you are supposed to relax but in all honesty I don't think I will ever relax again until I can hold my favourite son again.

It's a weird concept, I have only really hugged Percy once despite the fact he means the world to me.

I don't see him very often, a lot less often than I would like to, yet he makes such an impact on me. Now he's gone…

I shot to my feet, I could feel something…it felt familiar feeling, it's so familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it.

? POV

The prisoner continued down the corridor a uncomfortable grin etched on my face.

He won't get far…and now he's armed…lets have some fun shall we…

Jason

The others and I are going to research this curse that the gods think Percy has. We decide to head to the Athens cabin as if anyone has books for research they will.

Leo suggested we used Wikipedia and promptly got slapped by everyone…it was a suggestion I'm sure Percy would have supported.

Annabeth suggested we ask her mum, seriously what was she thinking? Although we may have to if we can't find anything soon..

Hold on Percy.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short but I want to post something today.**

 **If you want to see any other POVs please say cause it's hard to tell who people want.**

 **Please review! It does help me more than you think**.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for not updating I was really busy and didn't have time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter…?**

With Poseidon

Poseidon remained kneeling in the mud, his eyes fixed on the shiny object in his hand. It was a small ballpoint pen. He pulled the cap off…nothing happened. No sword appeared.

The spell had been undone. But how? Ancient magic like that could not be undone so easily.

He would have pondered the thought longer if his mind wasn't flashing with images of dark corridors, fire and blood…so much blood.

Was he just being paranoid? Or was something dark and dangerous really going on?

He needed to find out what was going on but he couldn't do it on his own he would need help, someone powerful and dangerous,you never know what s round the corner.

Triton may be the best option he decided, the God was never a fan of Percy but didn't that's him as such in fact he distinctly remember the god asking specifically about the demigods well being after the Titian war when Percy was 16.

Triton POV

Triton was not having a good day. First his father had to go to a meeting on Olympus that meant he had to listen to everyone else complaining all day. Usually they just complained to his father or mother but no apparently today was the official complain to Triton day.

And then his father had to throw a hissy fit for whatever reason, so the sea was creasing against the shores destroying the dock and beach houses. Cruse ships were being pulled under the sea with no mercy.

Now everywhere he went he was getting even more complaints about the amount of rubbish that was sinking to the bottom of the sea.

His brooding was interrupted by a blinding light. Poseidon appeared before him covered in mud his face was full of anger and pain.

"My lord" triton questioned his previous train of thought forgotten, replaced by worry and confusion.

"Percy.." He whispered, to anyone else it would have been inaudible but to a God it could be heard along with all the pain behind it.

Poseidon's eyes rolled upwards into the back of his head before he dropped to the floor like a stone.

Triton ran shot forward to his fathers limp form. He cradled his fathers head in his lap as the sea god started moaning.

Poseidon

The black cleared form my vision I can see Percy he's hanging from the ceiling whats he doing up there? We was covered in dirt and blood. Small cuts littered his form a sign that whoever or whatever put him there dragged him.

His hair was now blond yet it was nearly impossible to tell due to the shear amount of blood that coated it. His eyelid fluttered open. I wanted to scream for him to run but how could he? I managed to move forward, this isn't really, I should know I've had them before. Something is showing me Percy's memories, but why?

Percy's icy blue eyes were fuzzy and disoriented. He scanned his surroundings blinking rapidly. His gaze landed on a torch hanging to his side, he then turned to the fabric around his legs.

No he wouldn't would he, the fall would hurt. I moved to try to touch his face to show him I was here but my hand just paced through him like he was a projection from one of Hephaestus many inventions.

Percy began moving his body forward and back. I don't think I will ever explain the amount of panic that I felt when the rope caught fire. Percy eyes also widened in fear yet quickly snapped back to a look of determination, he look so much like Sally in that moment it was almost uncanny.

The rope snapped and Percy plummeted to the ground, suddenly my mind flashed back to the pain I felt in my hip not long ago. Time seemed to slow down as Percy reached the ground, my entire body seemed to stop when I saw it.

A small spear head sticking up towards my son.

"Percy no!" I screamed yet the word should never reach his ears. He fell onto the spear and promptly screamed in pain. He tried to stop before he was heard by biting down on his tongue.

He looked at the spear before all the colour drained from his face, well what was left of it after hanging upside down for gods knows how long.

His gaze turned thoughtful as he wrapped his hand around it.

No Percy don't. He wouldn't…he couldn't…he'd bleed out on the cave floor.

No Percy please my precious son don't cause yourself more harm. I can't loose him I won't loose him. If he dies I'd go to the underworld and drag him back out myself.

 **And ta da !**

 **Was that good? I think so…ish**

 **Right again so sorry for no updates I had homework then a party then I had to go shopping and then a sleepover… I had no time…or wifi**

 **Ok so triton may join the hunt. Do you think that's ok?**

 **Oh and FYI next chapter will properly centre around the seven so any ideas I will use.**

 **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

 **I want to say a big thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten, all the favs and follows.**

 **Any who onwards to chapter something or other.**

 **i own nothing**

 **Icy Percy.**

Leo

Leo was always happy…always apart from you know…other moments..

Let's just say that he's happy most of the time.

But recently he has been unhappy. Why? One word : Percy.

At first he and Percy didn't really get along, Percy's all about water and Leo's all about fire. But it seemed that the two of them had more similarities than everyone originally thought.

The both have a weird sense of humour, they both have a bit of s temper on them hence the whole frozen Olympus.

Together the two of them were an unstoppable pair of sassy idiots, according to everyone at camp.

The more he thought about the more Leo realised that Percy got along with everyone, even Clarisse who claimed to hate everyone warmed up to Percy or prissy eventually.

Heck even the gods liked him..well enough to not throw him of Olympus ever time he yells at them.

Leo could remember when he first started getting sick from the curse, Percy would bring him water and help him with his inventions even when they malfunctioned and exploded in his face.

He wore a grin his eyes were always sparkling, even after they lost their colour. Percy remained positive…well as positive as he could be considering the situation.

Percy had saved his life more times than he could count, its only fair that he returns favour, no matter what he'd get his sassy buddy back…and his best friend(don't tell Jason)

Thalia

Ok I am not happy! First we lost a young hunter to a hydra and then one of the hunters stole my chocolate bar. A unforgivable crime in its self.

And now I have to go all the way to Olympus just to listen to my father throwing another hissy fit. It Hera's job to listen to him moaning not mine!

Urg I mean he IM'd me at one in the morning. Which is the worst thing to do to anybody let alone a daughter of Zeus.I'll have to apologise to the girl later…I didn't mean to zap her it …..I mean….one in the morning!

Good Hades on a bicycle its cold!

What happened to the nice warm Olympus why does it feel like the Arctic?(talking from experience)

I run towards the throne room, the snow crunches under my feet like walking on egg shells (again talking from experience)

Im met with a wave of warmth as I enter, Hestia sits by the hearth her gaze sorrowful. The other Olympians sit with the same look on their faces.

Poseidon not there and the gods look sad , did something happen to him? Or Atlantis?

"Father" I greet bowing in front of his throne my joints screamed in protest still numb from the cold.

"Thalia" he acknowledged his gaze never lifting from the door almost as if he's expecting something to burst through it at any moment.

"What?" I demand, he dragged me all the way here for nothing..great!

"Percy's missing." Apollo whispers his face a mask of pain, his usual bright eyes broken and sad.

"What!" My little cousin is missing(yes in some ways he's older but I'm wiser therefore older) no one told me!

"He's a traitor" Ares says his eyes bored, he is immediately hit by several angry gods. In any other situation it would have been hilarious but right now nothing's funny.

Percy, wonderful amazing percy is gone..again! Losing him the first time was hard enough by at least then the gods knew were he was!

"What do you mean he's a traitor?" Percy would never do anything to betray anyone…he's percy!

"This" Zeus gestured wildly around him his gaze fixed on the ice slowly creeping in from the corners of the room."is what he mean"

"P…percy…d..did …this?" No way Percy won't…couldn't do anything like this!

"Yes" Athena replies here usual calculating expression blanc.

"No!" A voice screams I whip my head round

"Nico?"

 **Yay! I've been wanting to add Thalia and Nico for ages!**

 **Ok chapter done.**

 **Just to clarify Thalia sees Percy as a younger brother cause I thought it would be cute**.

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello I'm here with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Icy Percy.**

With Percy

Corridor…darkness…pain…corridor…darkness…pain…AHHHHH

He had been walking for ages! Down corridors, through dark caves and across chasms. Not to mention that the burning pain in his hip had returned with vengeance.

The ice began melting hours ago but Percy hadn't noticed so when it suddenly started bleeding it was an inconvenience if there ever was one.

He didn't seem to be able to reapply the ice, it only seemed to appear when he really didn't want it to which was fantastic. Not.

As he turned left down another corridor he was dimly aware that there was a light down it but he was to tired to care. But as he came face to face with yet another metal door he realised that maybe he should have cared.

The light that the torch on the left of the door emitted meant that he could see that the door was open slightly. He drew his swords ignoring the scream of protest from his hip. He slowly pushed the door open with his foot, one sword out in front of him the other behind him, ready to strike.

The room was empty aside from a bed and a row of lockers. Cautiously he stepped into the room. He did a quick scan of the room, it appeared empty so he sheathed his swords he remained on guard though- he knew from past experiences that looks can be deceiving.

He walked over to the bed and suddenly felt the strange urge to lie down and go to sleep, he would have if he wasn't …you know…in a cave slowly bleeding to death.

The checked the bed for something, anything that may give him a clue to where he was. Nothing. There's a surprise.

He walked over to the lockers, eleven of them were in a row some looked years old and some looked brand new. One by one he search them all. Nothing again.

He opened the last one his hopes low, inside was nothing but a photo. Hesitantly he reached for it picking it up as if it may break at any moment.

It was a picture of his parents, Poseidon and Sally, in front of the Eiffel Tower. His mom was grinning widely and his father looked younger than Percy had ever seen him.

A wet tear escaped his eyes as he thought of his family, he missed them so much and wanted nothing more than to be with them again. Wiping his eyes he put the photo in his pocket, silently promising to return the picture to his parents when he returns…if he returns.

Shaking his head as if the action would rid the dark thoughts from his mind. He checked the locker for anything else. It was empty. Why was the photo there? What did it mean? So many questions!

He shut the locker again so it looked like he hadn't been there. As he shut it he looked up. On the outside a mirror hung to the locker. He looks at his reflection and froze.

He could barely recognise himself. His eyes were the colour of ice. His hair appeared to be blond, like…lighter than Jason's. It was hard to tell due to the amount of mud and blood that stuck to it, his face was covered in scratches, along with most of his body he realised as he looked at his body.

Gods he looked like he had been dragged through hell, talking from experience.

He looked back up into the mirror.

"Hello Percy"

With Triton

Triton was completely freaking out, not that you could completely blame him.

His father had just pass out right in front of him..and now wasn't waking up. I dare you to not freak out if that happened to you.

Poseidon had been moaning and muttering ' _Percy don't'_ for the past five minutes and it was getting weird…and a bit creepy.

He placed his hand on his fathers forehead. Poseidon's hand snapped up to grab his wrist. Triton soooo didn't almost pee himself.

"P…Percy …i…i..ice….gone…p..ain" he stuttered out looking absolutely petrified.

"Take a breath" triton instructed barely controlling his fear, had something happened to his little brother?"what happened to Percy"

Poseidon launched into a story about Zeus cursing the demigods, Percy yelling at the gods, the ice powers, how Percy ran away and etc.

Triton sat and listened digesting the new information. The thing that concerned him the most was Percy kidnapping. Now Triton didn't like to think of himself as an over protective brother but in that moment his only thought was:

 _I swear on the river Styx that if anyone lays a hand on my ittle brother i will_ _have their heads._

So maybe he could be a tad protective of Percy but come on the kid was so likeable it was impossible not to like him. He was jealous of Percy at first but he kid really isn't as bad as everyone assumed not to mention he's so damn adorable.

The seven

Nothing…no information nothing.

They were running out of time..

"No no no no no" Hazel screamed over and over again…

There was a timer on Percy's desk, that was definitely not there before, it was half empty(or half full?)

A note was stuck to the top. It read

 _Tick tick on the clock_

 _The son of Poseidon shall fall_

 _It will rain blood_

 _Come save him?_

 _You can try_

 **Ok I'm done and it's only six o'clock?**

 **New record!**

 **Anyway to explain.**

 **Triton is overprotective.**

 **Poseidon's worried**

 **Percy's in trouble…and looks like Jack Frost.**

 **The note is not a prophecy! Just a..note.**

 **Please review and thank you**!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again**

 **Ok I think I should explain: the reason triton called Percy 'cute' was because he's much younger than triton therefore triton would have seen him as a young naïve child and also because in Atlantis he would have seemed to small compared to all the whales and sharks so I just thought that's what triton would have thought of him.** **Are we good?**

 **Icy Percy**

With Annabeth

Let's just say that getting told that one of you best friends is missing isn't how anyone wants to start their day, add on the fact that loads of other bad stuff had also happened…well.

"Oh for the love of gods!" Yeh that's a good way of summarising it, without any inappropriate language.

"Urg another riddle!" Piper croaked sounding immensely annoyed.

"It's not a riddle" Frank began, gods he was being very wise today wasn't he?"it's a trap" umm maybe not.

"What?" Jason asked his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

" think about it…" Well since Annabeth can no longer so that she opted to instead wait for someone else to figure it out. Sometimes she really hated Zeus.

"It supposed to make us want to go after him" Hazel said grinning as she figured it had never felt so useless in her life…apart from when Percy went missing.

"Exactly" Frank smiled affectionately at Hazel.

"So wait" Jason began looking confused and slightly angry. " you want us to leave Percy?" He questioned his fists clenching an unclenching. What! Leave Percy! They couldn't not when he needed them the most!

"We can't!" Leo protested folding his arms across his chest. Go Leo!

"We don't have a choice" Piper whispered her eyes misty.

"Percy wouldn't" Leo yelled his eyes suddenly cold, his voice breaking slightly" he would never leave us behind, he would dive into Tartarus for us. He did dive into Tartarus for us" he growled gesturing to Annabeth.

Her thoughts turned dark at his words Tartarus that hole of death. The one place she hopes to forget.

"Leo's right" Hazel agreed after five minutes of awkward silence."for once" she muttered under her breath a slight grin twitching at the corners of her lips.

"Hey!" Leo protested causing the others to laugh slightly, the tension decreased slightly.

"What are we waiting for?" Annabeth asked, she could feel excitement building up inside of her, a quest! Just like the old days..gods..she never thought she'd miss them.

With Percy

"Hello Percy"

In any other situation Percy would have whipped his swords out and stabbed the speaker…not this time. Something had him frozen in place.

That voice! It was so familiar! He just couldn't put his finger on who it was… Wait…no it couldn't be.

Another sharp pain in the back of his head sent him spiralling into a pit of blackness as the world faded away.

When he returned to his senses he found he was now sitting in a chair. His arms tied behind the chair. His legs weren't tied though. Looking up he saw there was another chair across from him, it was empty but he got the strange feeling that it wasn't a good thing…

The door behind him opened and a figure walked in, as if it was an everyday occurrence. The man sat in the chair opposite him. Percy could feel his anger boiling underneath his skin as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Percy" the man greeted a evil grin stretching across his features.

"Paul" percy responded the word tasting like venom in his mouth.

"How are things" he asked in a voice identical to the one he'd use when he greeted Percy after school or camp.

"I can't believe this!" Percy snapped his entire body shaking with rage."your with them!" He screamed.

Paul simply smirked. "Y..you..you cu.." He began ready to scream at Paul until his throat bled. A harsh slap across his face stopped him though.

He felt some of the cuts on his cheek open up and bleed again. He mentally groaned. Just what he needed.

With Thalia

"Nico?" I can't believe it! I haven't seen my younger/older cousin in ages…god life's confusing sometimes.

"Percy is not a traitor!" He yelled the shadows grew slightly and the fire died down slightly as the temperature dropped.

"Boy!" My father snapped glaring as if Nico was Kronos himself. " you forget you place." Really? All this has happened and still Zeus only gets effected by the little things gods sometimes he's so embarrassing!

"Percy is going through more than you think"

"What?" I ask him trying to keep my voice gentle but years of yelling at annoying hunters made speaking softly a challenge.

"Something dark is at work here" Nico replied his gaze never once leaving Zeus' face. " isn't there!" He demandehis gaze turning harder than steel. Ok I have gotten confused before …but this is just ridiculous!

"Umm..I …" Wait…oh my good gods hold the phone did Zeus just stutter. It…I…what… Oh and I'm going now. The whole throne was silent, even the wind outside had stopped roaring momentarily. Everyone's gaze was fixed on my father, everyone looked equally surprised, aside from Nico who just smirked proudly.

I knew one thing and one thing only

Shit was about to go down.

 **Ohhhhhh** **This chapter was fun to write! I think it's ok but I'm not sure if it's good enough for everyone but hey I can't please everyone**.

 **I was watching a rise of the tomb raider YouTube play through and that the interrogation clip was awesome so that were the bit with Paul and Percy comes from.**

 **It is Paul from the book..just in case you didn't realise….PLOT TWIST**

 **What do you think please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I have something to say…**

 **I love cheese!**

 ***clears throat awkwardly* I mean that updates may be slower simply because I want to spend more time writing chapters and making them semi decent rather than just updating when I finish writing them.**

 **The last chapter messed up slightly so I'm going to fix it! Sorry I don't know why all the spaces disappeared but I swear I didn't do it on purpose!**

 **Please understand**!

 **I own nothing**

 **Icy Percy.**

Apollo POV

I can feel pain, something I haven't been able to do in a long time, I can feel pain all over my body as if I have just been run over.

But there's no marks on my body. Like my skin is hiding something from me. Not to mention that I've had a headache ever since Percy Jackson went missing.

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, possible the best demigod I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. My kids are awesome obviously but Percy's…different.

I think the best thing about him is that no one will ever understand how his mind works, even Athena tried and failed.

Most people are hard to understand but eventually you can begin to understand their minds, predict what they will do in certain situations.

Yet Percy is impossible to understand, that's why Zeus hates him , he can't be understood and therefore can't be controlled.

The only things I know about him are:

He's incredibly loyal.

He likes blue food

He has a habit of pissing gods of.

That's it.

So that's why I have a headache, because I have been trying to think about where he would run, but come up with nothing.

He the unpredictable demigod. And I'm guessing that if he doesn't want to be found….he won't be found.

I just hope I can help him, because I will never forgive myself if I can't.

Poseidon

Triton had zoned out for about five minutes now and it was getting creepy, like slender man creepy.

The dream was still fresh in my mind, a constant reminder of the fact my son is currently in pain, lost and the list goes on.

I want to go after him but I'm afraid. Yes gods do get afraid! Whatever has got my son is a threat…I'm not a massive fan of threats when they're in water. On land, in a cave where I'm probably my weakest…yep definitely not a big fan.

Tritons entire body shot forwards, his hand grabbing my arm with such strength it took all my will power not to groan slightly.

His gaze was fixed on my eyes, studying them as if he could see the dream in them, I told him about it but missed out a few details…I didn't want to relive those particular images thank you very much.

"Where is he" he hissed anger lacing his tone. I was surprised to say the least, triton never showed emotion, he kept them hidden much like I had to. His was angry..also never a good thing.

"I don't know" admitting it was harder than I thought, a weight settled in my stomach

"Then why are we just sitting here!" He exclaimed, it made me flinch slightly but I'll admit it to no one.

I simply nodded not having the energy to think. Triton seemed to notice this and handed me some ambrosia. It tasted…weird…no surprise there but still I felt the energy pour into me as expected but usually it came with a feeling of hope..this time there was none.

Triton shot out the door, I'm not sure where he's going but right now my mind was taken up by thoughts of my other son.

Percy. He had impaled himself. A nastily wound to say the least..and I'm guessing quite painful. He's slowly bleeding to death, in a hole.

I could feel angry under my skin and the water around me began to boil. I will get him back!

Percy

My cheek tingled as I snapped my head back to Paul. Giving him my best death glare I waited patiently for him to continue..whilst trying to loosen the ropes behind my back of course.

"What do you hope to achieve?" He asked me. The question caught me off guard, what did he mean. He noticed my confused expression and chuckled slightly.

"Demigods" he spat the name his eyes narrowing "they run around like headless chickens killing monsters" is he stupid or something..the hunters run around killing monsters, demigods run around trying to avoid monsters..duh.

"But why" huh I'm so confused "for the gods? For each other?for themselves? They should give up" he then smiled a if he had just said something deeply inspiring and meaningful. Which FYI he hasn't.

"Give up?" I could have laughed then and there ,demigods have only one thing in common and that's stubbornness so that's probably not gonna happen. "I will fight till the day I die" that came out a lot more hostile than I intended, he better not hit me again. I've had one abusive stepfather I really don't need another.

"I suspected as much." Oh good then, right? "Your hope is amusing to say the least" I'm a funny guy Paul you should know that by now.

"Slash, dodge, roll" he repeated over and over again, just shut up Paul, your voice is so annoying! He laughter evilly before standing up and looking into my eyes.

"You're nothing but a child, who believes he can solve all the worlds woes with the flick of a blade. You fight the Titans, but what do you achieve? You will not stop them."

Word failed me as I tried to think of a snarky response. I opt to look down at my shoes instead. Was he right? _No Percy you know he's not_ , I mentally slap myself.

He places his hand on my shoulder like he did after the war to comfort me, how dare he try to act like he's a good guy!

I snap my gaze up to him and spit right in his face, he recoils instantly. His gaze turning furious.

"You mother doesn't like you spitting on things" he states his eyes sparkling as if he's just been given the best present ever… Wait my mum? I swear if he touches her..

"To be fair her execution was ordered yesterday, you won't have to listen to her anymore"

I felt my face turn cold, the pain of the cuts forgotten, execution? No…he wouldn't…he couldn't. _Oh yes he would._ My mind countered. My mum didn't deserve this…that dickhead did this.

My arms began tingling as my anger built under my skin, Paul's face contorted into a look of fear.

If he's scared now then he'd better be prepared for what comes later. The ropes thing me to the chair snapped, I'm not sure how or why but to be perfectly honest I didn't care.

I stalked my way over to Paul who looked like he'd just shit himself, ha serves him right! I punched him right in the face. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall. I glanced down at my hands they were covered in ice.

I felt a smirk adorn my features, my powers were ready and I'm going to give them all I've got for touching my mother.

They can run, but they can't hide because a monster has been released and its not going to be chained up again.

 **Woah…that came out a lot darker than I thought….**

 **Umm I kind of like it in a evil way,**

 **But what do you think, is Percy to evil, he'll only hurt Paul and his gang, who will be introduced next chapter probably. Not anyone else so he's not that much different.**

 **Apollo will become more important in later chapters as he's my favourite god after Hades... I'm a dark person.**

 **Please review and next chapter I'm going to start doing shout outs so if you have any questions about the story then I'm happy to answer**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so here the next chapter, enjoy**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.**

 **NerdGirlAlert : I always thought Paul was evil…not sure why, I'm glad you like it thanks:)**

 **WhiteEagle1985: I agree Paul deserves all he's going to be get. Thank you.**

 **I will get round to doing everyone those were just the people who reviewed that's chapter. I'm so busy I just want to start shout outs. I WILL DO EVERYONE**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing**

 **Icy** **Percy**

Paul

I've been looking forward to this for days. The hurt, the betrayal in his eyes its glorious. Almost as good as his mother God that woman was annoying, so happy is was sickening.

I admit that I liked her at first but she wasn't good enough. We need warriors not protective mothers. So I plunged a dagger into her chest, I remember the light leaving her eyes. I relished in it.

The kid however… He was a good option, trained to fight, an alias of the gods.

He was too loyal, too kind and with the new…development in him he became and even better option.

To bad he escaped the first time, we caught him again of cause. But he was not in a mood to negotiate..so sad.

Poseidon

"Triton!" His son had been running around like an idiot for ten minutes mumbling about bonds and curses. It was weird, not to mention his voice was really monotone like he was away with the fairies.

"TRITON!" That seemed to work, his gaze snaps up to Poseidon's his eyes clearing. He glared at his father, which in any other situation would have got him in deep trouble but this one time it was ok.

"Yes" he hissed, his voice held an impatient tone, what he was doing must have been very important but more important than the fact Percy's missing? Poseidon thought not.

"We have to go after him" Poseidon said firmly. Triton just walked up to Poseidon fuming.

"I'm well aware of that!," Triton had never sounded that angry before it made the god uneasy.

"Then why are you running around the castle? He's obviously not here" Poseidon was so confused, what was Triton doing? Why was he so angry?

"I am trying to contact him using our empathy link" Wait 'empathy link' when had that happened?

"What empathy link?" Hopefully Triton will give him a straight answer this time, every second they waste means Percy's in more and more danger.

"You didn't honestly think I would leave him to fend for himself all these years like you?" Triton protected Percy? Umm…what?

Thalia

"Zeus why don't you tell them what you did" Nico asked oh so sweetly, if it wasn't for the tense situation Thalia is sure she would have laughed at the look on her dads face.

"No" Zeus growled gripping his throne so hard his knuckles turned white, he glared at the son of Hades with clenched teeth.

"What did you do!?" A voice demanded, everyone pivoted around looking for the source of voice. Shadows at the corners of the room moved to gather in the alcove next to Nico, Hades emerged from them standing next to his son.

"I did what had to be done!" Zeus yelled lightning flashed outside barely visible behind the snow storm that seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"You've unleashed something you can't control" Hades growled his tone deadly calm, Thalia's gaze kept shifting between the two trying desperately to understand what was going on.

"Yes I can!" Zeus shot to his feet seething " I'm the kind of the gods! There's nothing I can't control!" Thalia let out a dry laugh, all the gods attention shifted to her.

"Nothing I can't control my ass" the muttered, she thought inaudibly but it…well let's just say that half of the room we're smirking at her amused and the other half..

"How dare you!" Yeah…we'll done Thalia, you did it!

"Oh come on father!" She groaned, how was she even related to him? " if you control everything and everyone how did Kronos rise? How did Gaea rise?"

She's not sure what she's doing but honestly she doesn't care, someone had to tell Zeus and she was very much enjoying being the one to do it.

Zeus looked very unimpressed but Nico looked pleased so she assumed she was doing something right, even though she still has absolutely no idea what's going on.

Triton

 _Percy_ … nothing

 _Percy_ … Nothing

 _Percy_ …nothing

Why wasn't Percy replying, he usually did on some level often just send weird pictures of blue cake.

But it was something but now nothing! When his father told him that Zeus had stolen all the sevens powers he didn't think that included his and Percy's empathy link.

He's only set it up recently and let him tell you it wasn't easy he had to read about a hundred books and ask every person in Atlantis. He didn't tell Percy about it until he figured out how you do it as he didn't want to tell him and then have to admit he didn't know how to do it.

When he did tell him he was slightly hurt by fact Percy didn't believe that he wanted to help him. He wanted to help his brother, was that so hard to believe?

Once set up it worked great! Every time Percy needed help Triton would know instantly!

Except for in Tartarus…that place of hell. That was the one time the connection didn't work and Triton was miserable for the whole time.

Flashback

He was sitting in his room lying on his back his gaze fixed on the ceiling, his mind a million miles away.

He hadn't heard anything for days and he was worried…that's the understatement of the year, he was absolutely hands down petrified. His brother had just gone, completely off the radar. And Triton hated it!

 _T_

What was that? He felt something, it tickled at the back of his mind all his attention was immediately on the thing.

 _T..r…I_

There it was again! Stronger this time. It was the empathy link.. Percy!

 _Percy?_

He asked hesitantly, what if it was him? What if it wasn't?

 _It me bro_

It was him, Triton shot up and did a small dance, absolutely beaming , he was ok!

 _Where have you been!_

Was Percy just ignoring him? If that's so then…

 _Tartarus_.

What?! No please…Percy couldn't have been there! He..no..Percy…Tartarus…..

 _Tell me your joking!_

Percy loved telling jokes! He was obviously joking haha…right

 _You told me to never lie_

Lets just say Percy got a very concerned visitor that night.

 **Ok I'm confused and I wrote it! Oh well**

 **I don't know where the idea for the empathy link came from but hey ho I'll just go with it.**

 **Please review! And tell me what you think! Percy and Paul's fight next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi again. Happy Valentine's Day!3 I have no valentine..*cries on floor***

 **Anyway…**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it and I know PLOT TWIST! Thank you!**

 **NerdGirlAlert: I agree Paul deserves it! I'm happy you like the empathy link idea! I was worried people would think it's a bit weird! Thank you.**

 **zimeli08: thank you I'm glad you like it!**

 **WhiteEagle1985: thank you so much!**

 **Right onwards to the next chapter**

 **I own nothing**

 **Icy Percy.**

With Percy

Anger…it's a weird thing, so overwhelming, so powerful. I think the best thing about it is that you forget about everything else, only anger and revenge of course.

As I advanced Paul I felt nothing but anger and I relished in it. I am aware that the room is slowly getting covered in ice spikes. It's very pretty. So sharp and dangerous. This is fun.

Paul managed to open the door behind him and run away. What's he thinking? Stupid old man!

I ran after him. Adrenaline pumping around my body, my ADHD was acting up much to my pleasure I can see everything,sense everything.

Wind caressed my cheek, stroked my hair. The hard ground under my feet feels soft, looking down I can see that I wasn't running on cave floor but air. It sped me up.

Normal POV

Percy jumped onto Paul, the later slammed into the ground with a groan. Percy jumped to his feet. Wind whipped around his feet, ice shards as sharp as glass flew around the room dancing like snow flakes.

"Get up!" He snarled, pulling his foot back he kicked his enemy right in the ribs. Ice coated his foot, a loud crunch was heard as the mans ribs snapped. Percy didn't even flinch only smiled wickedly.

"Get up!" He screamed again his storm increasing, it now whipped around his torso. Lifting him of the floor slightly. Paul scrambled to his feet, groaning as his broken ribs burned inside of him.

"Your mother would be disappointed in you Percy" he whimpered, he meant to sound angry and intimidating yet that was not the case, he sounded like a child.

Percy pulled his fist back and punched Paul square in the nose. Blood erupted from Paul's nose as Percy fist made contact. Paul flew into the wall behind him.

Percy stepped back so them was about 15 meters between them, his fist throbbed from the punch but he didn't care, all his attention was on the bastard that murder his mother, the greatest person in the world.

"Do you feel better now?" Paul snarled his voice cracking as he clutched his broken nose in his hand. Blood poured down his face in waves, how interesting.

"Oh no not at all" Percy replied in a voice that wasn't his, it was broken and angry. It reminded him of Luke during the incident with the scorpion. He shivered at the memory, he's not like Luke is he?

"Every heard forgive and forget?" Paul asked in the same voice he used when he asked Percy's permission to propose to Sally. Percy felt a wave of grief hit him at the memory, tears tickled the corner of his eyes but he pushed them backdown and focused again on the broken figure in front of him.

"Yes, forgive is the good thing to do" he sent Paul an innocent smile, holding back a laugh at the happiness that covered them mans face " but revenge is fun!" The happy expression shattered, revelling an evil sneer.

"What's killing me…" He never had the chance to finish as Percy drew his arms back behind him, his storm moved to swirly around his arms, almost pleading for his attention. He sent Paul his deluxe kill-you-later-glare before flinging his arms forward.

All the shard of ice and wind burst forward. Grabbing Paul like he weight nothing, pulling him forward before pushing him back into the wall.

Percy dropped to the ground feeling completely drained. He walked towards his storm, it parted as he approached, he felt nothing as his gaze fell on the limp form of his second stepfather.

It was nearly impossible to recognise him beneath all the cut and scratched that decorated his skin. His nose was bent to the left making him look inhuman. He knelt down and pressed his fingers to Paul's neck, he grinned when he felt a weak pulse under his fingers.

He didn't want Paul to die, rather feel the pain of removing the ice shards from his skin, from his broken nose and his ribs. He only wished his father was here, Percy was sure Poseidon would love to murder the man who killed his lover.

Percy sank to the floor a meter away from Paul, grief poured through him so fast it burned. He allowed himself to cry finally.

With the seven

They all walked to their cabins silently, they were all thinking the same thing:

Where do they start?

Jason personally thought they should ask Rachel for a prophecy, but he didn't dare voice his opinion after all they didn't want more people to know that Percy was…well…not normal.

Rachel would panic and tell the camps and that's the last thing they want. After seeing their reaction the first time Percy went missing they had all silently agreed that the camps were better of unaware when a situation like this came along.

As they all regrouped at Percy cabin a blinding flash stopped them in their tracks, as Jason's vision cleared he took in the god before him, it was Hermes that much was obvious but his usual happy smile had vanished without a trace leaving him looking like he did when Luke died.

"You are needed on Olympus" he said his voice monotone. Jason felt anger bubble up inside him, Zeus didn't honestly think they would just casual go with Hermes to Olympus after just escaping?!

"Sorry" he told his voice dripping with sarcasm "but father dearest will have to wait as we are in the middle of a picnic" his friends snorted behind him, trying (and failing) to stifle their laughter.

Hermes just sighed and shook his head. "I don't think the invitation was optional" he then clicked his fingers and the world faded away.

He woke up on the floor of the throne room, he took in the people in the room, the gods all sat on their thrones , apart from Poseidon who was no where to be seen,, glaring at the children on the floor but in perfect honestly he didn't care.

Thalia stood in the middle of the room, Jason felt a wave of relief fill him at the sight if his sister. Nico and Hades stood in the door way looking furious as they stared at Zeus not even blinking.

"What the hell do you want now" Jason simply stared at Leo silently cheering. Leo was usually a calm person so seeing him seething in anger was a surprise to say the least.

If he was mad now Jason couldn't even imagine how scorched throne room would be after there ….conversation with the gods.

 **And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading!**

 **This one took ages! I mean I started righting at 10am and it's now 2pm…. I hope you appreciate my effort… If you don't then I'll just go die in a corner.**

 **Next chapter Triton and Poseidon shall begin their search and the fight between the demigods and gods shall begin!**

 **Please review to say which POVs you would like, any gods? Demigods?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola mi amigos!**

 **Hehe I'm learning Spanish…I'm really bad at it :(**

 **Anyway thank you again to everyone! You're all amazing.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **NerdGirlAlert: ohh I like that idea! I will add some Leo POV either this chapter or the next for you! Thank you again:)**

 **WhiteEagle1985: thank you again! Your amazing!**

 **Icy Percy**

Normal POV

The gods glared at their offspring on the floor, they had heard what they had said..well what Jason had said and were most certainly not impressed.

The demigods were equally annoyed, Percy was missing and now there parents were throwing yet another hissy fit just because they said 'no' that's low even for them.

Nico was furious, he knew exactly what Zeus had done and knew the consequences. He was worried for Percy, if what he did to Olympus was bad then the world was going to be in one hell of a shock when he does it again.

"Well…" Hera began, expecting an apology…boy was she wrong.

"What the Hades do you want" Annabeth demanded. Hades frowned at the mention of his name in such a concept but said nothing.

"That doesn't matter right now" Nico yelled, people said his ability to hold grudges was his fatal flaw and it seemed they were right as Zeus scowled at him with his master bolt in hand.

"What's he talking about?" Apollo asked standing up so he could look his father in the eye. Zeus sighed, about to admit defeat when..

A bright light engulfed the room. From it Poseidon emerged his trident in hand, he looked confused for a moment, his eyebrows crinkling together much like Percy's does when he's confused. He met Zeus' eyes and his gaze changed from confused to angry quicker than Artemis can fire an arrow.

"What do you want!?" He demanded his trident glowing.

"I didn't summon you" Zeus replied. Looking annoyed at the accusation.

"Well,well" a unfamiliar voice said, amusement lacing his tone. "Isn't this exciting, the powerful gods and demigods altogether." Sarcasm was obvious in his tone.

"Oh but someone's missing" immediately all the demigods reached for their weapons, Leo caught fire, shadows surrounded Nico and the others also began summoning their powers.

The man just laughed. A ugly laugh that echoed through the hall.

"Shall I check on him?" Apollo shot of his throne and aimed an arrow in the direction of the man. The rest of the gods looked unfazed but if you looked close enough you could see worry flashing in their eyes.

The figure walked forward unaffected by the amount of weapons aimed at him. He placed a weird box on the floor. Pressing a button on the top it turned on. It projected an image onto one of the walls. At first it was to blurry to make out.

As it cleared one thing was obvious. Darkness. It was a cave of some sort. Suddenly a figure was lying on the floor. Lying so his back was the only thing they could see. The man from early cursed under his breath. He tried to move to pick up his projector but Dionysus kept him in place with vines.

The figure on the floor rolled over so it was on its knees with its head in its hands. Poseidon suddenly growled and stalked over to the man, who was desperately trying to escape. Poseidon punched him in the face before grabbing him by the collar.

"Where is he!" He growled, the man laughed but looked nervous his brave façade crumbling.

"I don't know, not where he should be" he muttered the last part but everyone heard. Poseidon punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

He was about to hit him again when the image stopped him. The figure on the image moved. Now sitting up his back still the only thing visible. And now they could see all the scratched down his back along with his white hair.

He stood up turning to the camera. All the demigods fell to their knees. Hands coming to cover their mouths. It was Percy.

Leo POV.

He looked awful, worse than he did when he came out of Tartarus. He narrowed his eyes at the camera before laughing, an emotionless laugh that did not belong to Percy rather something darker.

He threw his hands out to his sides wincing slightly.

"Well? Are you impressed?" Percy asked his voice cracked and rough. Put that and his red eyes together… It didn't take a genius to figure out why he was on the floor.

"Son of Poseidon" the man in the vines began, ignoring the growl from Poseidon. "All your friends are watching you. Why don't you tell them what's going on?" Percy froze at the voice. His eyes darting around, trying to find the source of the voice. I couldn't help but wonder how Percy could hear the man but not us, nows probably not the time to ask though.

Percy's gaze returned to the camera, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I want the demigods to know I'm alive!" He began his hands clenched into fists. "That I'm in a cave east of Olympus" I was about ready to run East until I find my friend but I couldn't move, no matter how hard I wanted to.

"Where a bunch of dickheads have been hiding for years!" I've never heard Percy swear before…it was weird "killing unarmed men, women and children" what? No there…what…huh…?

"With no mercy" a tear ran down his cheek at the word 'mercy' but Percy didn't acknowledge it. "If you think for one second that you are safe from them you are lying to yourselves! Because I know who they are and what they do. This!" He lifted his shirt revealing a ugly wound, yellow with infection.

Everyone began crying at the sight, I'm no exception. Apollo sucked in a breath muttering about bleeding to death.

" is what they do" he lowered his shirt covering the wound from sight "and we must fight back!" At the end he was furious and it was obvious as the night is dark. He then turned to Zeus even though he couldn't see him…or could he?

"I have a message for the King of the Gods" Percy please don't start another war! "You can hunt me, torture me but do you see that" he pushed his hand out towards us, his palm facing up. A small tornado formed on his palm before exploding around him. Whipping his hair around.

"The storm is coming…and if I die then you die with me"

Percy has so much power. I can …where…how ….Percy

"Percy" I didn't recognise my own voice at first but everyone else did. Percy seemed to be able to hear me because his eyes scanned the area around him.

"Leo?" I won't cry, I won't cry…

"It me ." He smiled, Percy's smile! "We're coming" his gaze turned fearful. He backed away staring at his hands. I want to grab him, make him listen but he was just an image.

"You can't" Percy…my friend…my sassy brother.

"Please Percy…we can help" the others looked at me with hopeful expressions, thanks for help guys I really appreciate it!

"I'm a monster"

"No your not and don't ever say that. Your just unwell?" I sometimes hate how insecure I could sound.

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? If I seem dangerous, would you be scared?" He muttered quietly almost singing. He then looked up his eyes blurry and unfocused.

"Percy, when did you get that wound" Apollo said his eyes wide in worry I didn't know he possessed.

"I don't know" he replied before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped like a rag doll.

 **Sorry this chapter sucks.**

 **I admit it I rushed it a bit but I wanted to put something out. I won't be updating tomorrow just so you know I'm out all day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Happy Wednesday or Thursday depends on when I put this out *chuckles sheepishly***

 **He he I'm so lazy**

 **Shout outs!:**

 **Guest: I know the suspense! Thank you for your review it made me want to write even more!**

 **GoldenRabbit: thank you! Did I update soon enough? I hope so!**

 **Zimeli08:Thank you so much!**

 **Chickenugets: thank you, I really appreciate it!**

 **Kkworld12345:thank you, I'm glad you recognised the song it's one of my favourite! Also I love your profile picture!**

 **WhiteEagle:Thank you! You're the best!**

 **NerdGirlAlert: I'm glad you liked 'sassy brother' I thought it was a good name for him. I'm also glad you like Leo POV, I was worried it was to occ.**

 **Sorry no chapter yesterday I was really busy and was writing my other story 'Raider of Tartarus' it takes up a lot of so sorry.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

 **Icy Percy**

Percy POV

I can see the stars…weird I was underground a minute ago. There so pretty…sparkling like a million diamonds.

I reach up towards them but they are to far away. I don't really care though. I no longer care about anything.

Paul won. He managed to break me. I'm numb with pain from his betrayal, but I don't care…my mums gone.

I'm alone…I have no hope. He won.

A light flashes across the sky like a beacon. It explodes in the sky …a firework but it's not a think of beauty like it should be rather a reminder that I'm alone. Mum would light fireworks sometimes. Often when I returned from quests.

Now she can't. I'm joining her though. Slowly and painfully. I'm mentally dead and now my body is catching up.

I remember when Zeus offered me immortality. I remember the fear. My fear. I didn't want to see my friends die. See them moving on with their lives whilst I sit on Olympus…that beautiful hell, slowly dying.

Immortality is a curse. They said I wouldn't be able to die. That I would live for eternity. But they were wrong… They're all wrong.

I wouldn't be able to physically die. My body would be frozen in time, I would never age but one thing would age.

My soul. I would die mentally. Everything I though was good in the glorious empire that is my world would change. For the better? Maybe but it wouldn't matter. I would loose everything that meant anything to me.

It funny… I don't want to die. I want to fight. I can't let Paul win! Yet my mortally is killing me. I was to weak I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. So as I bleed on the floor under the stars let it be known that I'm not giving up on myself. I will fight!

And they'll never see me coming.

Triton POV

Ok so my father just vanished. I'm running out of family, apart from…

"Triton" there you go.

"Hello mother" I greet, not bothering to face her, because she'll know somethings up. I'll then have to tell her.

"Where have you been?" Why did I miss something? I don't think so.

"Here" I feel her long fingers wrap around my wrist and I'm forced to turn round and face her. She looks furious, I must've missed something important. She's usually pretty relaxed.

"Triton..tell me" she demands her grip increasing on my wrist. I know that marks will be left for days but she won't break me.

"It none of you business!" Ok maybe she broke me. Why does she care anyway? She made it pretty obvious that she wants nothing to do with Percy. This is about Percy.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." She glares down at me and I glare back. Neither of us move. Her grip continues to tighten on my wrist until I actually worry she'll snap my bone in two. My anger rockets when she gives me a patronising stare.

I hate it when people give me that 'aww your trying to be a big boy' look. I'm not a kid! I yank my arm out of her cobra like grip. Her nails ripped my skin, be it intentional or not I honestly don't care.

She moves to grab me again, probably to drag me to my room and lock me in there but I twist out of the way. A part me is telling me to stop, says I'll only regret it later but I don't give a s***.

"Triton…" She warns. Like she used to when I refused to turn up to one of

many banquets she held when I was younger. I remember when I decided I didn't want to be controlled. That's what she does, she controls me. I've never made a decision for myself.

Apart from my empathy link with Percy.

"What?" I snap at her. I'm not going to let her control me any more. Father can't control me, my mother can't… no one!

"Go to your room." Ha like that's going to happen. He looks at me without a hint of doubt. She thinks I'm going to listen to her like I always do..

"No" all life under the sea seemed to stop. Her gaze turned cold. That's the last think I saw before a light engulfed me.

I'm now in Olympus… Are you kidding me? I need to find Percy not listen to yet another hissy fit thrown by Zeus.

Apollo rushes towards me, his eyes wide in concern and self hatred. He places his hands on my shoulders and stares at me intently.

"Do you know where he is?" He asks, I know immediately who he's talking about.

"No"

Apollo slumps to his knees looking impossibly hopeless. The door to the throne room burst open. Cold wind engulfs me like a blanket.

Black soldiers charge into the room. Armed from top to bottom, in black armour. Guns in their hands aimed at us. Anyone else in the world would be afraid if armed soldiers charged at you but I'm not.

Why? Simple…they don't stand a chance.

Why? Because I got a message from Percy…

It was…

 **IM A MASSIVE TROLL**

 **HAHA you should see your faces!... I can't…or can I….**

 ***clears throat awkwardly* sorry I'm high on Coke..the DRINK. Few that could have been awkward.**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I thought Percy's part was ok not sure about the rest of it though.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi so sorry for not updating yesterday I'm really tired and have four Shakespeare projects to do and I've got not time! Updates will probably be slower but I'm determined to finished this story soon**

 **Shout outs**

 **GoldenRabbit: good! Thank you!**

 **Llamalover888: I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you found the ice powers unpredictable cause I like doing stores that aren't to cliché. Thank you**

 **Guest:Thank you and I hope your exams went well. I always loved cousin bonding fics so I'm glad you do to!**

 **SmartieQueen: thank you. Yay I'm glad you like the light and dark cause I always love dark Percy it gives him more character in my opinion.**

 **NerdGirlAlert: thank you and yeah sorry about the cliff hangers it just revenge for all the stories I've read with cliff hangers! Yeah Percy may feel guilty but he's to upset at the moment to realise it if that makes sense.**

 **Kkworld12345: yeah grammar is hard to get right for me I'm not sure why, I'm just naturally bad at it…lucky me. Haha did I make you have a wtf face?! Sorry but that's quite funny. And I love the 100 as well. Watched the first episode in the new series last night! Thank you!**

 **Booklover72: thank you so much and yeah I do respond to everyone and it takes ages! But hey I always feel good after.**

 **Zimeli08: I'll try not to! Thank you!**

 **WhiteEagle1985: thanks…I think**

 **Ok I think everyone knows I'm didn't write Percy Jackson..ok. Im a girl who's still in secondary school and have never done anything remotely useful or good in my life so..I own nothing!**

 **Icy Percy**

The throne room normal POV.

The demigods drew their swords in the blink of an eye, but they looked terrified an expression that looked alien on their faces. Nico had vanished into shadows along with Hades to who knows where.

The gods sat not at all concerned by the people in their throne room,of course they were quite annoyed, when aren't they, but they were confident in their children's ability to fight.

Thalia shot a bolt of lightning towards them, but her power had no effect on them, like an invisible force field surrounded them. Thalia took a step back her eyes wide, she quickly drew her weapon and joined the other demigods who looked uncomfortable standing there and the gods still did nothing, much to the sheer annoyance of the demigods.

Jason whipped his head around to face them, his anger was over flowing and he had had enough.

"Why are you just sitting their!" He screamed his eyes blazing he raised his sword before dropping it to the floor, the sound of the impact echoing through the silent hall. "You took what made us…us and now you expect us to defend you?" He asked ludicrously, he turned to his father "get off you fat ass and do it yourself." He screamed, the demigods all glared at the gods. Zeus opened his big mouth but closed it after and opted instead to glare.

The sound of someone clapping cut through the silence like a knife. The sound came from the far corner where a man was climbing out of a bed of limp vines.

"I'm so glad you said that," he said all the fear had evaporated leaving his confident tone in its place. As soon as the words left his mouth the soldiers fired their guns, instead of firing bullets it fired weird black balls. They hit the demigods and electric shocks zapped them upon contact.

They dropped like rag dolls. Thalia gasped and made an attempt to move forward but thin arms held her back. Her nose was suddenly filled with the weak smell of ozone

"Nico." she demanded "What. Are. You. Doing" she pulled against him harder with each word.

"Watch" he whispered. She stopped struggling as his tone, sometimes he sounded too much like his father for his own good. She turned her gaze to the gods who were still sitting there looking at her expectantly, they obviously thought she would fight for them.

She growled under her breath, the gods egos were always huge but this was getting ridiculous! She relaxed and shot Nico a reassuring smile, and nodded her head to show she would do as he said. He didn't smile back only released his grip on her.

She scanned the room again looking for what ever Nico was planning. All her friends lay in a pile on the floor, some unconscious and some only dazed. Triton stood next to his fathers throne, blood dripped on the floor from the wound in his arm.

All the gods were in their thrones with stoic expressions on their faces, she rolled her eyes at their antics before turning to the soldiers.

They stood utterly still at the door, their guns made a weird buzzing noise. She shot Nico a confused look. He ignored her, _typical men_ she thought.

A figure dropped from nowhere to the floor. He groaned in annoyance. Thalia raced forward to him. She knelt in front of him, wanting to be certain of who it is before she start getting hopeful.

"Percy" she whispered, he tilted his head to the left as he regarded her.

"Pine cone face." he acknowledged, the gods all gasped. He rolled his eyes, he smiled at her and said "just a Sec" he leapt to his feet. He turned to the soldiers who were standing there looking slightly less comfortable then they did earlier.

He stood with his back straight, his legs slightly apart and his hands fixed to his sides, clenched into fists so strong his knuckled turned white. He regarded them all, his face empty of emotion. He then turned his head towards his pile of friends.

"F*** you" then all Hades broke loose.

Percy drew his hands back, the temperature of the room seemed to plummet instantly, he then pushed his hands forward and a blue light engulfed the room. The soldiers were thrown back by the shear force of it.

The man from before (A.N. When I refer to 'the man' I mean him) ran forward, picking up one of the guns from the fallen soldiers. He aimed at Percy and fired in a matter of seconds.

The bullet shot towards him, Percy pulled his arms in front of his face as a defence insinct. When he opened his eyes a large ice shard stuck out of the ground. He heard the gods gasp and rolled his eyes yet again.

"Get away!" He screamed throwing his hands out towards the direction of the man, ice shards sprung out of the floor, tearing about the tiles as it went, it formed in a line towards the man. Who jumped out of the way just before it reached him.

He moved his left hand up and the ice obeyed, creating a shard right under the man who once again leapt out of the way. Percy growled in fustration. His side once again burning, he kindly told the pain to f*** off but it didn't listen.

The man ran towards his dazed soldiers intending on grabbing another gun, one of his soldiers had managed or regain his bearings and was currently tip toeing around the room, trying to get behind Percy.

Out of the corner of his eye he notice the movement however he made no sign to show he had. The man lifted his gun to shoot at the same time Percy whipped round to face him, his threw his hand towards the floor. Icicles shot out of the ground pushing the soldier against the wall. On icicle moved slowly towards his neck.

The man gasped slightly, Percy turned back to him, one arm still toward the soldier.

The poor man never stood a chance.

 **Ok sorry about the cliffhanger but I've written the next bit and I think it needs a lot more editing before I put it up. :( it will be up tomorrow, I don't know when but it will be!**

 **Ok so this ones a bit more like frozen, you know the bit with Elsa and the guards.**

 **Hope you liked it please fav, follow and review! It makes me soooooooo happy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Greekgodsrox: I will finish I promise! Thank you so much:)**

 **Chickenugets : thank you! :)**

 **Booklover72: I didn't update yesterday..sorry I had no time! Thank you, you're best!**

 **NerdGirlAlert: thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the action cause I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Kkworld12345: yeah the new series of the 100 only just came out where I live and its so annoying cause I keep hearing spoilers online! Thank you!**

 **WhiteEagle1985: thank you :) :)**

 **GoldenRabbit: don't worry I like cliffhangers to…don't worry you may be weird but I will always be weirder..that's what my friends say anyway! Thank you, 3**

 **Zimeli08: thank you so much!=)**

 **Omg I just realised something amazing…..this story has over 100 reviews! I just…don't…I have no words! That's so amazing and everyone who's reviewed , fav'd and followed you are so amazing and I love you all!**

 **I own nothing**

 **Icy Percy**

Normal POV.

Years of fighting monsters taught Percy that you should always let the enemy attack first, so you can us their strength against them. Chiron would tell him over and over again. Drilled it into his head with no mercy.

Right now the only stable part of his mind was telling him to wait for the man to attack. Wait for him to fire his gun and then attack when he's reloading. But in that moment he just wanted to tear the man apart limb from limb, waiting was not an option.

He threw his only free hand out so ice would form as a barrier – stopping the man from moving to the left, he did the same to his right as the man tried to escape. He was stuck.

Percy grinned as he pushed his hand forward and a pillar of ice began moving towards the man, he heard Thalia ask him something but it was inaudible against the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

He turned so he was side on, his back to the gods. He glanced to the left the icicle was almost at his neck the soldiers neck, then to the right he was slowly running out of room. He wished he felt nothing about their death but he did, guilt bubbled up inside him. He forced it down a he pushed harder with his power.

"PERCY" he turned around involuntarily, he hadn't noticed Triton's presence when he arrived. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of his brother seeing him brutally murder two people. Triton was staring at him like he was a stranger and it hurt.

He felt like a stranger in his own body and in a way he was but to see someone else looking at him in that manner sent a shiver of pain through him.

"Don't do this" he whispered, he shouldn't have been able to hear it through the racket outside, but he could. He could feel every syllable strum in his ears. His knees felt weak and he wanted to stop, he wanted to stop his brother looking at him like that.

So he did, he didn't release them, for one thing he didn't know how and for another he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. He looked directly into his brothers eyes seeing a shimmer of relief in them made Percy feel better than he had in Zeus knows how long.

In that moment everything was calm…but then that moment ended…

 **The end….lol Ive always wanted to say that for no reason**

Mans POV(I need to give this guy a name don't I ?)

How did he beat me? That stupid son of a ( insert insult of your choice)

I'm not end I suppose that's a good thing, I….my gun. I still have it! God you can tell that the boy isn't a son of Athena.

I can't shoot him, he's standing to far to the left, but I can still kill him. This will be fun.

Normal POV.

Everyone was so caught up on Percy that no one noticed the man raise his gun and aim. Not at anybody but at the ceiling or more specifically the chandelier that hung from it. He shot.

Everyone turned to him instantly, he simply smirked at their obliviousness. The bullet cut through the chains like butter and the thing fell.

Percy looked up only to see it plummeting towards him, he moved to run when time slowed. His friends were too close. They were only about two meters away from the centre of the room, were the chandelier was slowly approaching.

Percy may have lost his powers but his fatal flaw was still the same. He felt his power build up again. He pushed both hands towards his group of friends. The force of the blast threw them backwards, about 10 metres.

As luck would have it time decided to speed up again as soon as the blast was released. Percy tried to run but he was to late. The chandelier crashed into the floors exploding into a million ugly shards. A couple of them cut Percy's cheek but honestly he barely noticed the pain anymore.

The floor had already been weakened from the mini duel that head just occurred. The chandelier had cracked the floor all they way to the foundations far under. The floor shuddered and opened.

For a stupid moment Percy though his dad had done it, he was the god of earthquakes after all. But the thought had come and gone in a matter of seconds. Percy was so mesmerised by what was in front of him he didn't hear the sound of people screaming his name. He didn't register the fact that hole was slowly getting closer to were he lay – he fell over when it fell.

The entire world seemed to tip as the crack reached his feet. He snapped back to reality and mentally slapped himself. He tried to scramble to his feet – key word : tried.

The hole didn't want him to get away so as he desperately tried to stand up it embraced him.

Percy soon found the floor under his feet be ripped out. For a moment he thought it was a dream, even his luck wasn't this bad right?

He felt his heart rise in his throat and tears sting his eyes. You can call him a wimp but he'd had enough of his bad luck, he wanted to give up but in the same moment he didn't.

He looked below him frantically searching for something…anything to prevent his plummet from Olympus to the busy streets of New York below. He wished he didn't look down, he felt sick he couldn't even see the ground it was to far beneath him.

He could see a broken pipe sticking out of the rock right below him. He screamed in agony as he landed on it, he'd landed on his waist and reopened his wound for the umpteenth time that day.

He flailed wildly as he tried to get a grip on the pipe, the pain turned his vision into a blurry mess. Colours swam in his eyes making focus impossible.

 _The son of Poseidon shall fall_

 _It will rain his blood_

 **Done! This chapter is bad…well not bad but not good.**

 **The note from many chapters ago is where the last two lines have come from. It was originally 'the son of Poseidon shall drown' or something but I've changed it to fit the new plot.**

 **Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok I'm going to be honest I'm scared! I went for a pre-operation today and had to discuss needles and blood and just eww. Lol**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Greekgodsrox: don't worry you'll find out...eventually. Probably in a few chapters I'm not 100% sure. Thanks.**

 **booklover72: haha I know I like using suspense hehe. Thank you!**

 **dragonzam: I'm really glad you like it! Thanks:)**

 **WhiteEagle1985: thank you!**

 **NerdGirlAlert: I make not promises... Haha I'll try not to but to be honest I have no idea what I'm doing so you never no...*hugs Percy* I won't let you go.. Um... Ignore my crazy moment. Thank you!**

 **Rosiehall2000: thank you, I can just imagine Percy being like Elsa and singing let it go!ha ha.**

 **guest: I'm glad to hear it! Thank you :)**

 **GoldenRabbit: don't go insane! Talking from experience people don't like you after you do...*clears throat awkwardly* anyway thank you!**

 **Normal POV**

The gods had flashed out of the throne room at the first chance, all of them vanishing to the great outdoors, despite the cold. Someone had been descent enough to get the demigods out of there as well.

They were still out of it aside from Jason who had a little resistance against the electric shots being the son of Jupiter. His powers were gone but lightning was still apart of him, it was in his blood hiding from Zeus' reach.

He clumsily got to his feet, swaying dangerously as he did. He looked around him, the gods were having some kind of argument. It was mainly between Poseidon and Zeus. The former's eyes were glassy with unshed tears and he was gripping his trident so tightly Jason half expected the thing to explode.

He suddenly became aware of the Arctic temperatures that surrounded him. He looked around him once again and saw white. It plagued the land around him and beautiful yet deadly feature. Pillars were covered in a thick layer of frost, almost glowing.

The floor was an icy blanket that was soft like powder. Jason suddenly heard a wrangled cry from the throne room. He got to his feet, they were numb but he managed to stumble to the wall, tracing it with his hand he moved towards the door, with as much speed as he could in his current state.

He managed to reach the 'door' which had collapsed somehow. Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and grip it hard, a silent warning. Who it was Jason didn't care. His mind was fixed on what he could see.

There was a gaping hole where the floor used to be, Zeus' throne was the only one standing. Of course his throne was placed on the most stable part of the room.

"Help" a voice whispered, Jason head shot in the direction of the plea. Down. How could?...wait.

He crouched lower to the ground, the height made him slightly sick. He shook his head and continued his search. Two bloody hands were wrapped around a pole or pipe. He scanned the rest of the body, Percy.

Jason felt panic shoot through him like a million knifes, he moved to go help. Percy's hands were already slipping. Jason saw a piece of foundation that looked relatively stable. He got ready to move when he felt something wrapped around his waist and was pulled out, like this was all a dream and he was waking up, but worse because this is the bitter sweet reality.

 **Percy**

His hands stung like he'd been pricked by dozens of nettles, his head spun like he was in a tornado but the worst was the voices

Loads of little voices whispered harsh words that made his chest ache.

You've doomed them all. You're a monster. They would live better without you.

Over and over again they whispered these words, he started believing them. His will power was draining out of him along with the blood. He could feel it soaking his t-shirt, staining it red.

Red. He'd always hated the colour. At first he thought it was a son of Poseidon thing, he loved blue and therefore hated red. But it wasn't it was a 'percy' thing. Red is danger, it's the colour of the fire he saw in Mt Helens, the colour of blood but the thing he hated most about it was that red was the colour of stop.

 _Traffic lights, signs , off buttons it didn't matter they were all red. It was the colour of giving up. And Percy hated it._

He shifted his weight again, trying desperately to relieve some of the tension in his fingers. He wanted to slap himself when ice began dancing up the pipe, was he so useless that he couldn't control his curse for one damn second? It appeared that way.

 _What would your daddy do with you? Life in prison, banishment. He'd disown you that's for sure._

He glared at the sky, he then found himself imagining up scenarios when his father did those things, he trembled slightly. His fingers twitched and his body tensed impossibly tight.

"Help" he pleaded, to who ever could hear. They last ounce of fight drained out of him and his eyes half closed. He looked to the sky, he could see the stars again. He smiled a sad smile.

He shifted once again before shouting.

"ZEUS YOU ARE A (Insert insult of choice)"

He let go.

 **Hehe you get it? Let Go. As in 'let it go'. Yes ok.**

 **Fear not this is not the end.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Soorrrrrryyyyyy not shout outs cause the Wifi is flipping out and I can't get on the Internet for more than a few seconds!**

 **ill do double next time though! Again I'm sorry**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing!**

 **Icy Percy**

Thalia was looking over at Jason who was fuming, Thalia bet that if you looked closely you could see steam coming out of his ears. She didn't know what he was so mad about but she honestly didn't want to.

Her attention was focused solely on the throne room…well what was left of it anyway. The walls had crumbled in turning the once tall square (ish ) building into more of a dome. The roof was still desperately trying to stay up but it appeared that gravity was stronger as it was also crumbling.

She walked to the edge of Olympus and looked over to the bottom, swallowing a lump in her throat as she gazed over the edge. Her fingers twitched uncomfortably and a weight had settled in her stomach, fear. She hated it.

Her eyes were fixed on the bottom of the throne room, it looked almost like someone was hanging there. She shook her head to rid herself of the stupid thought. No one was in there, heck even the man had got out. And was currently getting beaten by a very angry Triton. Thalia almost felt sorry for him…almost.

Her gaze fell over the crowd as she did a quick head count: 12 angry Olympians, 6 dazed Demi Gods, 2 death breaths, one ticked off Triton and Percy with…..umm.

Where the heck was Percy?

'If he's ran of again I swear to Zeus I will drag his pretty arse back here and beat him up.' She thought not bothering to correct her own logic. She was just SPECIAL.

She looked back to the throne room floor she watched the thing twitch again, and then..

"ZEUS YOU ARE A (?)" Jason snorted in amusement along with Thalia whilst Zeus looked furious. Before a weight of pure terror settle in everyone's stomach, the voice…it sounded just like.

Thalia whipped her head back to the figure. It was gone. She looked to see it she was just looking in the wrong place. Blinking rapidly as if the action would solve all her problems.

She looked down, a figure was descending through the sky, Thalia screamed. Percy!

A person barrelled past her but she was frozen in place. The person lept off the edge without looking back and quickly fell through the sky.

Triton POV.

Not his baby brother, surely not?

But he didn't let his mind process the fact that it was before he found himself running. His arms and legs moving in flawless sync as he moved. He reached the edge and jumped. He didn't care that her was probably risking his own life by doing it. He just had to save Percy.

The wind whirled around him in ugly spirals, like small shards of glass the wind hit his cheeks. He'd not been in the air many times, now he knew why. It was cold. Not like the warmth of the ocean, a massive blanket for him to move around him. This air was a a bed of nails.

He fell through the air quickly, very quickly. But Percy was still metres beneath him. Unlike Triton's tense body, Percy's was relaxed as if he was enjoying the fall. Which was incredibly unlikely, he was falling to his death.

Triton pulled his body into a streamlined position, moving faster through the air as a result. He got a bit closer but still to far away, he wouldn't reach him in time.

 _Percy!_

Since he couldn't scream out loud, telepathically would have to do. Percy's eyes snapped open, though Triton couldn't see it, he smiled at his older brother.

 _Cookies?_

Triton groaned internally, before smiling - his brother was able to hear him that was a good thing, possible the best news he had heard all day.

He was about to reply when he caught site of the ground. His stomach rose into his throat, he swallowed and tried desperately to move faster. New York was approaching.

By some power or some mythical madness Triton gained speed. His body surged down and he was suddenly only arms reach away from his brother. He reached for him he grabbed Percy's arms before hoisting the younger up. His arms then snaked around the boy.

Triton held his brother to his chest, he closed his eyes. Not wanting to see the ground. Not wanting to see death approach him. Percy was limp in his arms but he was conscious enough to start screaming incoherent nonsense.

 _Triton you shouldn't be here. You should be on Olympus or in Atlanis not here..you can't follow me where I'm going please!_

The younger begged, Triton pulled his brother impossibly closer.

 _Together till the end_

He said. Before Percy could reply the two returned to the earth.

Poseidon POV

No father should have to watch their children fall. Never. Part of being immortal is watching those around you die. It hurts at first but after a while it becomes the norm.

But watching Percy wall out of a hole in the ground and then watch Triton jump after him was enough to bring the mightily God to his knees. He felt his trident slip out of his hands. He felt his eyes burn, and his chest rip open.

He watched the icy landscape around him grow more restless, the winds picked up even more speed, the ice that had once been smooth turned into jagged knifes.

The ice itched its way up the pillars of the fallen room. Engulfing it in the ugly shards. Poseidon turned to Zeus, who was muttering about punishments under his breath in one fluid movement he had his brother pinned against the side of a temple, his trident pointed at his neck.

"what did you do!?" He demanded, his and Hades eyes met for a moment and the later nodded a glare on his face. Poseidon placed the trident closer to Zeus' neck. The god of the sky swallowed, before snapping his mouth shut so he wouldn't talk? It didn't really matter, what ever the god had done the son of Hades knew.

Poseidon turned to the young kid, who was looking pale..well pale-er. Before in sync he and his father fell to their knees.

The children of the sea had fallen.

 **Short chapter of words that make no sense, cause I'm high on DIGESTIVES!**

 **ohhhh and before I pass out...which I think I might do does anyone have a better summary for this story because this one is kind of rubish! If you have one please tell me!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guest: I know it will be explained. If triton had flashed them out it would have been just like landing.**

 **NerdGirlAlert: please don't kill me! It'll be fine! Yeah Zeus is going to get what he deserves. Thanks**

 **Booklover72: don't worry it'll be fine! Thanks**

 **Greekgodsrox: I agree the gods can be sooooooo annoying. They're so lazy! Thanks**

 **GoldenRabbit: it will get happier later on...probably. Nice summary. Thank you**

 **Commander rose kindness: we'll find out.**

 **Rangerhorsetug: Good summary. Love the title. Thanks**

 **WhiteEagle1985: thank you.**

Triton's senses returned to him slowely, first smell- he could smell damp leaves. Then hearing-he could hear the gently swaying of trees. And finally sight, even though his eyes burnt the second he regained control of his sight he shot up.

His back burned from the uncomfortable position he had been lying in and his head was spinning with no mercy. He flailed as he tried desperately to stand up, his memory was fuzzy and for a moment he thought he'd been sleepwalking again.

then the memory's rained down onto his mind and he found himself bounding through the trees, his heart pounding so fast it hurt. He fell over almost everytime he moved, one of the repercussions of dying was that his co ordination would be off for a few days. He hated it!

But in that moment he had bigger problems, like the fact his mortal brother had just fallen from Olympus. Emphasise on the *mortal* meaning that he wouldn't re-appear after dying no he'd... Triton shook his head, a bad idea as he was still running at the time, he couldn't think like that Percy would be fine. He had to be.

He burst through the tree line, sheilding his eyes from the blinding light as he did. He scanned the area around him, he wasn't sure exactly where Percy had landed but it couldn't have been far from the Empire State Building. He spotted the skyscraper towering over him in a few seconds and was soon on the move again.

He hated that he moved so slowely, when he was in the water he was a bullet, on land he was a rock. His legs burned from the sudden burst of speed and his lungs screamed, some how this just made him run faster. He ran through the busy streets of New York knocking people over as he went but he honestly didn't care.

The sound of police sirens made him freeze, he followed the sound until he came face to face with a particularly upset Poseidon. Said God wrapped his arms around his son, cradling him like he was made of glass. Triton tried to pull against his father but the old man wouldn't budge.

"Triton, thank Gods" Poseidon mumbled into his hair, kissing his forehead gently. Triton felt his eyes well up with tears but forced himself to stay calm, he didn't want to break down in the middle of the city that would have been humiliating. His body burnt like he'd been stabbed with a million needles, and he soon found himself leaning his entire body's weight on his father.

"Percy?" Triton whispered, his voice inaudible against the racket around them but somehow Poseidon. The sea God let out a quiet sob shaking his head into Triton's hair.

"Where is he?" He asked, pulling back from his fathers warm embrace, he looked at his father directly in the eyes. Poseidon looked like he'd aged 30years in a few minutes, his eyes held so much greif Triton flinched slightly at the sight.

Triton heard more people screaming behind his father and moved to see what the commotion was about a sickening weight settling in his stomach. Poseidon grabbed his wrist shaking his head rapidly.

"You don't want to see" the god whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheek. What did he mean?

Triton managed to desipher the meaning and found himself sinking to his knees, he wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to reign in the greif that threatened to consume him.

Apparently he didn't have a see as he let out a heartbroken scream, the ground underneath him rumbling slightly.

:):):):):):):):):):)):):):):):)

Previously on Olympus 

Nico shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of Poseidon, but quickly regained his composture and cleared his throat.

"It was the fates who told me," he began running his next words through his head a few times before he dared to peek again."they spoke of a curse" Zeus tensed slightly as the demigods glared at him.

"Well more specifically they spoke of what the price was." He explained, imensly annoyed that his father was leaving him to do all the talking.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked her grey eyes boring into his dark ones. He huffed in annoyance.

"You took away their powers, where do you think it went? On a lovely vacation? A island escape? No it went to Percy!" He growled, his lithe form shaking as he desperately tried to contain his anger.

An yelled as a pain exploded in his chest, he fell to his knees as he felt his cousins spirit dance between the infra world and the mortal world. Not alive yet not dead.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):

Percy

The pain was unbearable, it was like he was suffocating, burning, being torn apart from the inside out at the same time. He couldn't move though, his body was dead. His soul was still alive and trapped.

 **Sorry it's short and bad, I've been very busy and am having some emotional issues so...yeah...:)**

 **See you next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I felt bad because yesterday's update was quite short so here's another.**

 **shout outs:**

 **booklover72: I'm happy you think so. Thank you**

 **WhiteEagle1985: umm thanks?**

 **Greekgodsrox: :( don't worry this ones slightly less sad! I agree Zeus is such an idiot and it's only going to get worse... Thanks**

 **Rangerhorsetug: your welcome**

 **NerdGirlAlert: cliff hangers stalk me... He he and again don't worry it's all fine...probably. Thanks**

 **Zimeli08: thanks. Sorry about the cliff hanger:(**

 **i own nothing**

It must have looked weird to the mortals, a boy on his knees sobbing his heart out whilst his father rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Poseidon himself was barely holding together, he hadn't gone to see his son's body, he honestly didn't think he could without doing something stupid.

Earthquakes rattled the earth in Japan, Poseidon tried to control himself but he couldn't. He only got to hug his son once, a stupid part of his mind wanted to go to the underworld and hug Percy's spirit. Just so he could hold his son one last time, but it wasn't possible. It couldn't be done.

So Poseidon was left to his own sorrow, his heart clenched so hard in his chest he thought it might explode. He looked down at Triton, his son. At least they hadn't both died, of course gods couldn't die, but they could get so badly injured they fade. Poseidon was surprised and delighted that the fall somehow hadn't killed his son.

Triton suddenly shot to his feet making Poseidon stumble slightly, the heir of the ocean shot of in the direction he'd first come from, Poseidon didn't run after him.

Triton ran back through the streets of New York trying to out run time itself. He tried to contain his tears as he went but it was fruitless as they cascaded down his cheeks.

He found himself back in the woods too soon, he hated that he could move fast now but when he needed to be quick before he was as slow as a sea snail.

The branched slapped his face as he ran, the wind was now pushing against him making his lungs burn even more. He growled unpleasant words to the god of the sky under his breath, not sure why he bothered the god wouldn't hear him anyway.

His foot caught on something and his face planted into the frozen mud, he pushed himself to his elbows. Shaking his head in a attempt to dispel the remaining dizziness.

He rolled over onto his back his arms limp at his sides, it was stupid but the ice on the ground from the cold morning opened up a pit of grief inside him that made his wish he'd taken the fall, not Percy.

He suddenly became aware that it had been getting a lot colder as he lay there, he opened his eyes and sat up.

The ice had expanded, it was still expanding. Swirling in beautiful patterns on the ground. At first Triton thought it was beautiful but then he saw something else. He saw the reflections in it.

The Empire State Building crumbling to the ground, the Eiffel Tower collapsing onto the citizens below, Big Ben exploding in a mess of flames.

Worst of all he saw Percy sitting on Zeus' throne not proud and tall no, he was slumped over. His hair red, his eyes wide and dilated and Lichtenberg figure littered his entire body.

The images faded and Triton found himself in a winter wonderland not the murky forest he was in before. He breathed out and saw his breath in the cold.

He was used to the cold, after all the ocean wasn't exactly a jacuzzi. But this was different it got into your blood and burned the inside of your body and seemed to turn Triton's muscles to lead.

He forced himself to his feet, looking around him he saw that even though the ground was covered in snow there was one prominent trial of ice. Triton ran down it, cursing as he slipped. Nevertheless, he got up and kept moving hope tingling his chest.

He knew it was a stupid thing to believe but a part of him stubbornly wondered-what if? What if Percy somehow managed to survive the fall? What of it wasn't too late?

He picked up more speed silently promising to do more running in his free time so he wasn't so slow. He skidded to a halt when he ran over a hill, there was a lake. It was covered in a thick layer of smooth ice, the trees were also covered in frost and snow.

It was a beautiful and serene place but Triton didn't give it a thought, no he was more interested in the figure lying on the lake. Triton slid down the other side of the hill, ruining the perfect blanket of snow that was draped over it.

He jumped on the lake, promptly falling on his ass, and slid over to the figure. He rolled it over and let out a whoop of pure joy.

PERCY!

He was alive, Triton felt more tears on his cheeks but this time they weren't tears of sadness they were tear of joy! He pulled his wounded brother into his arms, holding him to his chest.

He put his ear to Percy's chest, listening for the reassuring thump of his heart. When it came Triton decided that it was quite possibly the greatest sound ever.

Percy looked awful, his skin was an unhealthy white, his hair was matted with blood and his shirt was stained with blood. Triton was suddenly hit with the sickening memory of Percy's wound.

He moved his hand to pull up Percy shirt when the owners eyes snapped open, icy eyes contrasting deeply with the red blood shot veins in his eyes.

"T…T…Tri…ton?" He stuttered out, shivering. Triton frowned, unsure if it was from blood loss of cold. He ran his hand through Percy's dirty hair. Before running his hand down Percy's cheek, whilst the younger stared into a his brothers eyes.

"Shhh" he whispered pulling the young boy closer to his chest. Percy closed his eyes again, a smile on his broken face. "I'm here" he cooed, holding his brothers' hand in his slightly larger one.

Percy moved slightly, moving his free hand to support himself as he tried to sit up. Triton grabbed the hand and placed it on Percy's lap, shaking his head at his brother. Percy opened his eyes again, shooting his brother a confused look.

Triton sighed and whispered "I've got you" into Percy's hair as he pressed his lips to Percy's forehead.

He had his brother back, and he was never letting him go again.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! Long time no see!**

 **No shout out except PMs cause it's Friday and I've gone through some issues and I'm running out of time! I will reply via pm and will continue next chapter with shout outs.**

Percy's eyes closed again and his body went limp. Triton checked Percy's pulse again-just in case. For a minute or two he simply sat, his brother in his lap, listening the the soothing beating of his heart.

"Triton!?" A voice called tinged with concern-Poseidon. Triton mentally slapped himself, he should have checked his father was ok. He'd been so caught up in his grief he hadn't given a though to his father's.

"Over here" he yelled into the trees, his throat felt like sandpaper and his voice came out like a croak. Loud footsteps slowly reached Triton's ears.

Poseidon appeared in the corner of Triton's peripheral vision. Poseidon ran on the ice, with more balance and elegance than anyone his age should have. Triton smiled at his father, though Triton didn't think Poseidon saw it.

Poseidon moved his hand hesitantly, it hovered over Percy's forehead, like Poseidon was afraid Percy would melt it he touched him. After a few seconds Poseidon's had made contact with Percy's bloody forehead.

Poseidon's face broke out into the brightest grin Triton had ever seen him wear. It made all his wrinkles disappear and his eyes sparkle. Poseidon's hand stroked Percy's cheek and his fingers ran through his white hair.

Triton couldn't help put admire how much the new features suited his brother. A part of him hated them-they made him look…not like Percy. But on the other hand they did look pretty damn cool.

"We need to get him somewhere safe" Poseidon stated after five minutes of comfortable silence. Triton nodded his head on agreement, Percy's wounds were already probably infected and leaving him out in the open any longer could be fatal.

Poseidon scooped Percy up into his strong arms, Triton let out a silent huff of annoyance. Without the reassuring weight in his arms he felt like Percy was still not safe. Like if he let the young boy out of his sight for one moment then he would disappear.

The thought made Triton uncomfortable. What if Percy disappeared again? Triton wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to calm his breathing. His heart thundered against his chest like he was being beat with a bat.

He stumbled upon to his feet, he eyes fixed on the ice beneath him. The ice cracked like a spider web under Triton's weight. He sucked in a shuddered breath. He was about to step foreword when a hand fell on his shoulder.

He turned to his father, Poseidon smiled and the world faded away.

Percy

I'm falling. I'm going to die. This time no one is going to catch me.

Do I care? Not really.

Why? Isn't that what monsters deserve. I remember telling Bob that there are good monsters and bad monsters. It's about who you choose to be.

Who am I? Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Retriever of the lightning bolt. Retriever of the Golden Fleece. Bearer of the sky. Explorer of the Labyrinth. Saviour of Olympus…etc.

I'm deadly.

I'm agile

I'm powerful

I am Percy Jackson. I am a survivor.

Thalia

The sky was black, but it was not night time. The wind was cold, but it was summer. Thalia stood still as death, her gaze fixed on her father.

Zeus knew. He must have. He knew the risk but he didn't care, he cares for no one but himself. Thalia's hands curled into fists, her knuckles clicking.

"When it was all done, what would have been left of Percy?" Apollo asked his voice deadly calm.

"What did it matter if there was nothing left at all" he shot back ,his voice was empty of any emotion, Thalia's hands twitched as she restrained herself from reaching for her bow. Wishing she could shot that look of Zeus' face.

Apollo however had no problem smacking Zeus in the face. The sun god leapt forward with impossible speed and threw his fist at Zeus.

Thalia cheered, she knew she shouldn't. It wasn't safe, it wasn't the thing the daughter of Zeus should do but…. Gods Zeus could annoy her.

"How dare!" Zeus began but Thalia wasn't having any if that.

"How dare you!" She screamed lightning flashing around her, Zeus sent her a look. It was a warning, the kind that said 'don't embarrass me'. She felt anger burn her insides, she was no child.

"Are you to blind to see? We are people. We are humans not pawns on your chess board! All right! You can't control us" she turned to Hera "our lives belong to us! Don't you think for one second any demigod fights for you. We fight for each other." She scanned over the crowd of people in front of her, not missing anyone "if your hanging from a rope over a volcano, don't expect any of us to save you."

Jason walked up next to her, standing next to her, her team. She had the demigods. She had her real family.

She didn't want a war. She wanted a revolution. And she got a feeling that Percy would lead it. Be it in person or…spirit. Percy would be the centre of it.

Welcome to war.

 **Ok so...I came up with an idea for another fiction but ive decided to combine that with this so...this isn't the end. I might write it as a sequel cause it won't be directly related to this...I don't know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi... So I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but in my defence I had surgery on Wednesday and I've been high on anaesthetic ever since so... Yeah.**

 **no shout outs because it's 7:18 and I'm tired...again sorry.**

* * *

 **Icy Percy**

* * *

"Why isn't he healing?" Triton demanded for ,what must have been, the millionth time. The sea prince was sitting next to a large King sized bed where his young brother lay, completely out of it. Poseidon sighed, laying his large hand on his unconscious sons forehead, wincing at the heat being radiated from it.

The had brought Percy straight to Atlantis, never doubting that the water wouldn't heal him possibly a fatal mistake. Percy's condition didn't change, in a way that was a good thing- he didn't get better but at least he didn't get worse.

Poseidon had called for a doctor but he hadn't shown up , although Poseidon got the strange impression Amphitrite had something to do with it. Triton was holding his brothers hands, his fingers firmly pressed against his wrist- constantly checking his weak pulse.

Poseidon sighed once again and stood up, not wanting to leave Percy's side but knowing that the infection would only get worse if he didn't sterilise the wound. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and a bucket of fresh water.

Together both he and Triton removed the shredded remains of Percy's shirt and used the towel to wash the dirt and dry blood from the poor boy's body. Only doing his top half as that's were it was worse.

The two of them struggled as they worked, the wounds looked unbearably painful. Percy didn't move at all as they worked, even though it was nice they knew he couldn't feel the pain they both wished he gave them a sign that he was….ok.

"When I find out who does this I swear on the river Styx…" Triton's let the threat hang in the air, Poseidon wanted to say something- perhaps scold him for making such a threat but the sea God wanted nothing more than the cast the foal person down into the depths of Tartarus for what they did to his son.

Poseidon ran a comb through Percy's hair, allowing the water to wash away the remaining muck. Triton got up to grab some shampoo and conditioner. Together the two of them washed Percy's hair until it was cloud soft. Neither of them mentioned the fact he looked almost unrecognisable with his new blond hair.

Even after his wounds were bandaged and he was almost sparkling the two remained. Percy still remained limp but his breathing slowly got more and more even, much to the two's relief.

"Poseidon! Triton!" a loud voice bellowed down the halls, making all the servants flee and the two in question cringe. Amphitrite materialised in the door way practically radiating irritation. Her blazing eyes scanned the room, before landing on Percy.

She narrowed her eyes and schooled a blank expression before stepping uninvited into Percy's room. Poseidon and Triton glanced at each other before shifting in between her and Percy, successfully blocking the defenceless demigod from the unpredictable queen.

Amphitrite stopped dead in her tracks glaring at the two of them. Poseidon supposed he should be afraid of his wife's wrath but all he cared about was protecting his son.

"What is the meaning of," he broke of before jerking her head in Percy's direction "this".

The ocean began to boil around the sea God as his anger all but consumed him. He pushed Triton back towards Percy giving him a stern look that clearly said 'stay'. The sea prince reluctantly nodded grabbing Percy's hand again. Poseidon walked towards his wife who had the nerve to look smug.

"This!" He repeated ludicrously, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Yes." She snapped " That…" She shuffled slightly whilst Poseidon seethed. "Bastard!" She screeched, obvious to the amount of danger she'd just unconsciously inflicted upon herself. Percy whimpered from where he lay but the sound went unnoticed by everyone, even Triton. No one noticed the ice beginning to form on the edge of the blanket.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. My. Son. Like. That!" With every word his trident shone brighter and Amphitrite cowered more. The ice got worse but the family was still oblivious.

Poseidon raised his Trident and blasted Amphitrite to one of his most guarded prison cells, not wanting to hurt her but wanting to punish her all the same. Triton watched the entire spectacle and couldn't fight the rising guilt in his throat- he'd once said the same thing about his younger brother, wished he hadn't existed , it was almost funny- now he couldn't imagine life without him.

Poseidon was burning with rage and the water around him was turning into scorching steam. Yet the heat was quickly quenched when Percy exploded.

* * *

His nightmare had gotten hold. His sat up with a scream, and ice burst out of his body in a brilliant blue light. Triton and Poseidon had to drop to the floor to avoid being frozen. Percy himself was hyperventilating and shaking.

The ice disappeared through the wall to Zeus knows where, but the water in the room was still only just above freezing. Percy recovered from the initial shock and was soon out of bed. Luckily he had a top on and his wounds were safely bandaged otherwise he probably would have torn his wound open again.

"What no….I shouldn't… I… Death….I died" he was in hysterics as he spoke his heart pounding in his chest, a bittersweet reminder if his mortal state. He backed away slowly into a corner, not wanting to be any closer to his family.

Triton looked at him with so much pity and concern he wanted to vomit, monsters didn't deserve his concern. They needed to be killed, sent to the depths of Tartarus anywhere away from people they could harm.

Triton got to his feet moving towards Percy but the later only shuffled even further away. Triton looked hurt and it took all of Percy's willpower not to break down then and there. Poseidon also stood back up adorning his usual stoic expression.

The two of them approached Percy slowly, cornering him as one would do an injured when animal. Percy tried to get away but he was right against the wall with no means to escape. Triton reached him first and tried to grab his younger brothers hand but Percy folded his arms over his chest and sunk down to the floor, burying his head in his knees.

He felt a ridiculous amount of comfort as the light faded from view but it vanished as he sensed someone crouch in front or him. For once he was jealous of Nico's shadow traveling powers. He wished he could vanish before he broke down.

Percy Jackson was broken.

* * *

 **thanks for reading tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I haven't updated but life happened and I couldn't.**

* * *

 **Shout outs:**

 **Guest: thanks I'm glad to.**

 **NerdGirlAlert: I enjoyed that bit as well. Thanks**

 **DizzyDaisy37:thank you so much, I'm glad you like my stories. Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking- it was only mouth surgery.**

 **Unknown: yeah I guess.**

 **Softichgirl: thanks**

 **Rosiehall2000: thank you :)**

 **Greekgodsrox: your welcome! Thanks!**

 **Chickennuggets: thanks and yeah I will when I decide.**

 **Booklover72: aww thanks! I know i love them as well!**

* * *

Triton froze, hovering over his brothers tense form. He wanted to reach out and embrace him but he was to scared, of Percy. It was almost comical- a thousand year old God scared of a teenage mortal. Percy sat huddled in the corner of his room, head buried in his knees breathing heavily.

It was a heart breaking image, Triton tried to back away but he couldn't. Not because of some emotional paralysis, no, because the water was as thick as cement. The floor beneath Percy was covered in ice in the shape of a giant snowflake that slowly expanded until it covered over half of the room.

Percy himself seemed oblivious of his power, because he made no move to stop it.

"Perseus" Poseidon began from Triton's right, "you need to calm down." Percy's head rose from its place and he frowned at their father before his gaze fixed on the floor. His face transformed into an expression of pure horror and the Demigod was on his feet in an instant.

Triton sent a small glare Poseidon's way, the God had the decency to look regretful. Triton turned back to Percy who had pressed himself even further against the wall, not that it helped as ice simply began itching it's way up the wall.

Triton moved to grab Percy, shake him until he calms down, but Percy saw. Percy whimpered like an abused dog. Triton retracted his arm slightly, but Percy remained tense; taut as a bowstring.

* * *

Percy POV

They want to help. I understand that but that's what I fear the most: help. I can't be helped. I don't want to be helped.

Triton and Poseidon both remained hovering over me, Poseidon was blocking my only exit so I was trapped, great. The ice on the wall reached my shoulders, it was stupid but I took comfort in it, instead of being cold and dangerous to me it was warm and beautiful.

Even though the ice didn't bother me I had no doubt that Poseidon and Triton weren't so keen. I scanned the room, I just needed an exit. Or a distraction.

An idea formed behind my eyes, it was flawed and would probably fail but it's all I could come up with: I'm not Annabeth. I fixed my gaze on Triton but my concentration was set on the vase behind him. Mentally I asked to ice to go to it, thankfully it did.

It encased the entire thing in a blink of and eye, not moving my gaze I sent the next instruction its way. The thing smashed in a explosion of dust and marble. Poseidon and Triton instantly whipped around to look at it, just like I planned.

I sprinted out of the room, moving faster than I ever had before. I heard Poseidon call my name but I didn't dare look back, honestly I don't know where I was going. Forward seemed like the best option but… Well.

* * *

Third person POV.

Poseidon took of down the corridor after his wayward son, the God was cursing himself the entire way there. How had he: a might god, fallen for such a silly distraction. Triton was behind him somewhere but he wasn't concerned about him in that moment.

Percy was charging down the endless hallways of Atlantis, not even taking a second to admire the stunning architecture around him. Tall columns towered over him supporting the marble ceiling, covered in small carvings of different sea creatures some small and some bigger than Percy's cabin at camp half blood.

Poseidon was slowly gaining on him, the sea God having a distinct advantage as he used to water to propel himself forward. Percy tried desperately to go faster but he was still weak from the 'incident' not long ago. Before long the sea God had caught up with Percy and snatched his wrist.

Percy swore under his breath as he found himself immobilised. Poseidon's eyebrows drew together in concern and Percy fixed his gaze on the floor suddenly finding his shoes immensely interesting. Poseidon sighed and began running thoughts through his head, trying to come up with something to say.

"Percy…. I know your frightened. But… It'll be ok?" Percy snorted slightly at his father's poor attempt at reassurance. Poseidon groaned at his own stupid wording.

"What I mean is: you don't have to always be the hero, let me help you for once. Please Percy." Something about the sea gods tone worked, because Percy relaxed were he stood looking up to meet his father's gaze.

Poseidon wanted to cry at the look in Percy's eyes: hurt, fear and betrayal. Poseidon's thoughts backtracked at the last one. Betrayal? Who betrayed him?

"Percy who did this to you?" It was a fairly open ended question and It took Percy a minute or so to figure out what his father was asking, when he did he felt a pit of grief open up inside his chest again and he slumped further where he stood.

"I…. It… He… It was him…. The man I trusted… He …k.. her." A sob erupted from his chest and he felt tears cascade down his cheeks.

"Who killed who Percy?" Poseidon question, trying to understand the cryptic response Percy had given him.

"P…Paul.." He gasped out "He killed her….he killed my mum." Poseidon felt like he'd just seen medusa, every part of his body had turned to stone. Sally couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

Percy fell to his knees arms wrapped around his waist as he hyperventilated as if the words had only just reached his ears. Poseidon snapped out of his daze and picked up Percy. The poor kid was a reck, eyes bloodshot and cheeks stained with tears.

Triton finally caught up with them blushing madly. Poseidon wasn't concerned with where he'd been but he was slightly annoyed that his oldest son had somehow gotten either distracted or lost whilst Percy was trying to run away.

Poseidon made his irritation known as he glared at Triton. The sea prince shifted uncomfortably before looking at the sobbing teenager in Poseidon's arms. Percy was still crying but quieter than before. Percy was slowly falling asleep and Poseidon found himself relaxing as the boy did.

Percy was surfing on the waves of consciousness, whilst he didn't feel like he was in any shape to stay awake he wanted to, after being knocked out so many times he didn't feel safe going to sleep, but apparently his body didn't agree because he fell into oblivion in the safe arms of his father.

Poseidon lay Percy down in his bed, but didn't leave. He sat down in the chair next to Percy's bed and held his young child's hand. Triton went to bed after apologising over and over again for 'getting lost', leaving Poseidon alone with Percy.

Poseidon was alone with his thoughts but he found his mind was blank; he could only stare at his son relish in the fact he was able to see him, a privilege he rarely got. Poseidon's felt bitter resentment fill him as he looked at Percy new hair, how dare Zeus change his son?! What gave him the right!? Water began to boil around the God, reacting to his anger. Poseidon forced him self to calm down, for Percy's sake.

He leant down and pressed a kiss the Percy's light hair. "Goodnight son"

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi... Um... It's been a while... Hehe...sorry:(**

 **DemigodSassReader: you basically just summaried the entire Percy Jackson you know! LOL!**

 **LlamaLover888: no but Percy might...or Thalia...or Nico...not sure but...yeah...**

 **DizzyDaisy37: yep**

 **Unknown: good point. What I meant is he got the power but it was twisted to his command, cause he's the son of Poseidon the power automatically twisted so something to do with water-ice. I'll try to explain Better during one of the chapter.**

 **Rosiehall2000: I'll try to during the next few chapters!**

 **Guest: don't worry she'll become more mainstream as the story progresses!**

 **Chickenugets: thank you!**

 **NerdGirlAlert: I know it's...shocking (dam puns)**

 **Softichgirl: thanks**

 **Greekgodsrox: calm down! I meant the chapter not the story! LOL**

Percy's dreams were fuzzy and dark, like the beginning of a film when you can only hear the dialogue; you can't see the image. He could hear two distinct voices, one female and gentle and the other male and tense. Slowly other voices joined in, so many different ones spoke at once Percy couldn't work out where one ended and another began.

Slowly his vision focused, he was standing in a what looked like the eye of a storm – it was clear where he stood but around him dark shadows swam making an indestructible barrier. In front of him a lone figure stood, so bright they seemed to banish all the shadows. Their brown hair fell over their shoulders in elegant waves.

"Mum" percy whispered, his voice barely audible but the figure smiled and nodded. Percy tried to run forward but his mother held up a hand.

"I can't stay long." She stated, her voice music to Percy's ears. "There's something you need to know: Paul's not who you think he is" At the demons name her voice quavered slightly and Percy had to use all his fill power to not run at his mother.

"I know what he did" Percy stated his hands clenching into fists.

"But you don't know all the things he's done" Percy blinked at his mother, what has Paul done? How many people had he killed?

"What's he done" he demanded, well he tried to demand but his voice came out as a mere whisper. Sally laughed gently, then like fog she faded.

"NO!" Percy screamed running forward, braving the wall of shadows. The second he entered his entire body turning to shadow, he was reminded of his brief moments in the Cocytus river- the misery he felt was horrendous.

He fell to his knees gasping for breath, his heart beat was uneven in his chest making his entire body shake uncontrollably. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his middle and he was pulled out of the darkness.

"Percy?! Percy!?" Percy slowly came round and groaned at the annoying yelling that interrupted his sleep. He cursed colourfully at the voice not caring who it was.

"Woah! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!?" The voice asked clearly amused by Percy dirty tongue. Mother, Percy thought with a wave of misery….mother…mum…Sally.

"No..I don't" he shot back bitterly. Grief crashing down on him.

"Perce…" He recognised the voice finally-Triton. He cracked his eyes open, triton was leaning over him looking looking uncharacteristically guilty. "I'm so…."

"Don't apologise you blubbering fool" Percy said around a yawn, Triton grinned but up it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You look better. Do you feel better?" Percy frowned at the question, he looked better? What'd he look like before? When he didn't reply Triton frowned and placed his calloused palm on Percy forehead.

Percy weakly batted Triton's hand away and nestled back into the cloud like bed and was asleep in seconds.

 **On Olympus! With the demigods!**

Jason was standing on the very edge of Olympus, it was so weird- one person could make someone feel so much anger. Jason knew the others were feeling the same as he was, betrayed and disappointed.

"Do you think he's ok" Leo asked hesitantly. Annabeth frowned and turned to Jason, the others followed.

"I don't know. But I think Poseidon would be here beating the crap out of Zeus if Percy wasn't ok." The others looked relieved but Jason couldn't help but feel like he just filled them all with false hope.

"We need to find out" Frank stated firmly, despite his baby faced look he could give a very firm command when he needed to. Jason nodded but said nothing, where could they got o find out? He supposed they could iris message them but…. Do iris messages work underwater? If that's where he is anyway?

"Should we try iris messaging?" He mumbled to Leo. The son of Hephaestus said nothing but slowly nodded, not looking very hopeful.

Jason rummaged around in his pockets for a drachma, not a very successful search. Leo managed to find one in his tool belt thankfully. Leo then walked towards a fountain in the courtyard of Olympus.

"O goddess, accept my offering. Show us Percy Jackson." The fountain shimmer and an image came it focus, it wasn't what anyone expected. No, it was a prison.

"What the…" Piper croaked her eyebrows drawing together. The image disappeared and the demigods stood impossibly confused.

"Why is Percy in a prison?" Annabeth asked, no one offered her an answer and she stumped her foot in frustration.

"I thought we were done with danger! We were gonna go to New Rome specifically to get away from…" She gestured wildly to the area around them "this"

"Annabeth…" Hazel began but trailed of clearly unsure how to respond.

"If you lot are done 'bonding' then can we go find my stupid cousin before he gets himself killed slipping on a banana peel" Jason blinked at the son of Hades who was sitting on a fallen pillar his wicked sword in hand, looking bored but that didn't hide the lingering concern in his eyes.

Thalia came storming into view, Jason felt fear bubble up inside of him at the sight of lightning crackling on her skin. He then mentally slapped himself for being afraid of lightning-he was to son of Jupiter! He was not afraid of his father's domain, although after seeing his friend possibly plunge to his death Jason wasn't sure the words were true.

 **No cliff hangers this time! Enjoy! Cause next chapter shots gonna go down!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow hi guys sorry it's been so long but here's a long chapter to make up for it hope enjoy!**

* * *

 **You Know Who**

* * *

'Gods damn that son of Poseidon to the deaths of Tartarus' he thought bitterly, using the time he had to come up with cruel and twisted punishments that he could bestow upon the boy that had caused him so much pain.

He groaned yet again when he managed to wrench yet another icy splinter from beneath his bloody skin. The pain so familiar now it was almost comical yet unbelievably irritating like a song stuck to forever playing on repeat.

He pulled his hand out from under his shirt , where it had been hunting for the beautiful ice that pierced him, and glanced at the scarlet blood that coloured his palm.

'Game on Percy Jackson, game on.'

* * *

 **Annabeth**

She could barely remember what had happened in the throne room no more than three hours ago. Her head was spinning so hard it became a battle to even remember what she was even doing on Olympus in the first place, or maybe she was just in denial about what had just happened.

Despite the harsh words being thrown around the area she was standing she couldn't help but ogle at the beauty of the winter wonderland Percy had created. It was truly gorgeous to look at. Soft and gently on the outside, to the naked eye it would look harmless. But a weapon on the inside ready to fight. It reminded her of someone she knew, she recalled with a heartbroken smile.

"We need to leave" Hazel declared once it became apparent that the verbal war wasn't going to end any time soon. Annabeth glanced at the daughter of Pluto, there was something in her eyes that hadn't been there before something colder and darker than anything Annabeth had scene on the girl before.

She turned her gaze to the others, looked deep into their eyes wanting to see what secrets she could decipher. Each of them had the same edge to their eyes, a little crack in their façade of happiness that had turned into a gaping crevice during the war. Warriors.

Annabeth Chase was a Warrior. They all were. The glint in their eyes is what broke then, a warrior filled in the gap. Tears smoothed down the sides. Sleepless nights became the foundation. War filled in the rest.

"I agree" Frank nodded moving towards the elevator with a purpose. The others followed but Annabeth lingered turning to the gods she once worshipped like she never had with anything or anyone else.

"You're wrong" she told them the words flying out her mouth before she realised but she did nothing to stop them. "You took away our powers, but you didn't take away what made us strong. Your arrogance will be your downfall, it's your fatal flaw but you are too blind to see what's painted in front of you. What you gave us doesn't define us, it never did and never will. We killed Gaea not you. We won the war, you couldn't even control your own powers yet you have the audacity to sit on your marble thrones all high and mighty." Annabeth was honestly surprised she hadn't been shot by Zeus yet, but she couldn't deny how much relief she felt to finally say what she had been wanting to say since she held the sky on her back.

"My name is Thalia Grace and I'm afraid of heights" Zeus' anger faded into disbelief as he stared at his daughter. Annabeth smiled at her friends who had lingered to hear her speech and were now backing her up.

"My name is Nico do Angelo and I've always wanted to be a doctor" Nico blushed brightly at his admittance but also looked like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"My name is Frank Zhang and I hate war" Ares looked flabbergasted but it looked like it was more from Franks bravery to say something that he was so embarrassed about rather than what he actually hated.

"My name is Hazel Levesque and I hate the dark" Annabeth felt a grin etch its way up her face, not an nice one either a cocky, victorious one but she didn't care. The gods really didn't know anything.

"My name is Jason Grace and I hate being in charge." The son of Jupiter ran a hand through his hair making it stick up messily, not as bad as Leo's of Percy's hair but not that far off.

"My name is Piper McLean and I love playing in the mud" Her broken voice suddenly got stronger not as soft as before but no longer sounding like her mouth was filled with sandpaper.

"My name is Leo Valdez and I prefer humans to machines" to anyone else his admittance would have meant nothing but Annabeth knew better, and it looked like Hephaestus knew as well.

"My name is Annabeth Chase and I hate school" like pieces of a puzzle she felt her mind fit back together again, the sledgehammer Zeus hit her mind with did a lot of damage but no problem can't be solved if you put your mind to it. She was whole again.

There was only one thing missing- Percy.

 **Percy**

His father and Triton had left a while ago, thinking he was asleep. 'Idiots' he though internally rolling his eyes at them ; did they really think he was going to give up that easy? He had never given up during a fight before and he had no intention of starting now.

Keeping his eyes shut and his breathing level he once again listened out for any sign of Poseidon or Triton returning, fortunately he heard nothing. Percy knew that they'd be back soon so he quickly sat up and climbed out of the bed. Looking down at himself he could help but curse his brother and father. They'd changed him into a long top and trousers both of which were way to big to him and ,as a result, meant running in them would be very impractical.

'Stop it Percy you don't have time to worry about what your wearing' Percy scolded himself as he moved towards the window to the left of his bed. It was one piece of glass that was about his height, give or take a few inches. Running his fingers along the frame Percy desperately searched for a lock of some sort. No such luck.

"Percy.. W..what?" Crap. Poseidon. Percy half turned desperately trying not to look guilty, and probably failing.

"Dad..how's um how's life….I didn't expect to see you here…um…did you get a hair cut 'cause you look different…. I think I'm going to shut up now." Wow Percy that was real smooth, he thought to himself as he continued looking incredibly guilty.

"Perseus" the sea God growled taking a step foreword that sent Percy into full on panic mode. No he wouldn't be locked up not again not after last time. Poseidon, completely oblivious to Percy growing fear, continued to approach him one hand out to grab him.

 **NO**!

Percy threw his hands up to cover his face wishing he had Nico's powers; he wished he could vanish. Like in slow motion he saw the ice dance on his fingers swirling elegantly before darting out of his hold straight towards Poseidon.

Poseidon moved out of the way but not before Percy's vicious defenders pierced the skin on his his shoulder. Golden ichor fell from the wound dancing in the sea as if it was something to stare at, to applaud. Percy stared but didn't applaud.

 **Monster**

No. He couldn't have. He'd never. Percy wouldn't hurt his own dad.

But you did. A voice taunted back cold and powerful.

No I didn't. Percy denied shaking his head he curled further into the window behind him feeling the soft surface of the window beneath his fingers. No. He wouldn't destroy anything else. He pulled his hands towards his chest staring at his palms in horror.

"Percy" Poseidon asked his voice laced with concern but there was an odd edge to his voice. Percy frowned at the sound of his name as it reached his ears. Percy, that was his name right? Then why did it sound so wrong, it was so wrong for him, Percy was brave, Percy was a loyal person. He wasn't Percy. How could he be? He didn't deserve that name, he didn't deserve any name , monsters didn't have names.

Unconsciously he moved his hands up to his neck feeling to beads that lay their. Heart pounding, he wrapped his hand around the necklace and pulled it off, felling the string snap as he did. He held it out in front of himself staring at the different patterns that decorated it.

No wrong all wrong.

He felt his power flow through his veins burning his every cell. There was a crack. Loud and sudden. The beads exploded in his palm little flecks of wood flying everywhere, away from Percy's icy Palm.

Despite his overwhelming pain Percy smiled, and met his father's eyes he noted the emotion raging in the blue-green depths. Percy's old eyes. He used to love his old eyes, because they were so unique. Even though people said that all eyes were original in their own way Percy knew that his were what made him stand out more than anything. He thought back to when he looked at his reflection in that mirror in that locker.

Letting instinct drive him he clapped his hands together felling water gather in his hands and sent his power to change the untameable water into his own mirror. He glanced down at the strip of ice he made and couldn't help but feel a wave of pride flow through him-he liked feeling in control of himself and being able to harness his powers to create something to help him.

He looked deep into the silver-blue eyes that looked back at him when he stared into his refection and felt his jaw almost drop open. He'd always been told that his eyes always seemed to be moving like the sea itself. These eyes seemed to have the same ability, looking into the eyes was like looking into a storm. White, blue and silver were fighting in the eyes not just swirling criss-crossing into a spectacular display. His eyes. No longer Poseidon's eyes. Just his eyes.

Percy allowed his mirror to shatter back into water and met his father's eyes. Trying to ignore the wave of pain that hit him when he saw Poseidon had a hand over the large gash in his shoulder, the wound was bigger than Percy originally thought by quite a lot actually.

 **Monster**

"Percy calm down" Poseidon commanded gently, his previous confidence gone as he took a small step back eyes fixed on Percy's face as if looking at a stranger. Percy snarled at him no more than a animal defending his honour.

"Don't tell me what to do" he warned the god quietly, his pathetic voice probably lost in the sound of the general bustle of sea life in the palace.

"What? You know what it doesn't matter, you need to get back to bed." Poseidon continued adding fuel to Percy's internal fire. He growled again, louder this time it was a growl filled with power.

"Don't" he warned the man again, no longer a gentle voice rather the voice of a commander, undeniable.

"Perseus. You need to rest. Your sick." Percy didn't growl this time, instead he let loose a bitter laugh darker than anything he'd done before.

"Sick?" He mimicked, holding a hand out in front of himself and watching snow flakes dance across it, Poseidon watched too. "I'm not sick" he declared.

"Perseus" Poseidon tried again his eyes following Percy's hand as he began moving it from side to side gently, letting his dancing snow flow further around his body. "Think about what your doing"

"I know what I'm doing!" Percy shouted snapping his hand into a fist watching the snow turn red with the rest of the room as his vision flashed.

"No you don't" Poseidon stepped foreword his trident in hand glowing with godly power. Percy turned his gaze to the weapon unimpressed, he cocked his head to the side harshly raising an eyebrow at the god.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" He taunted crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a pillar next to him. "Kill me? Send me to Tartarus?" Poseidon eyes narrowed and suddenly Percy understood. Poseidon didn't see Percy he saw the son of Poseidon, no Poseidon just saw that parts of Percy he cared about. He didn't see the scars that Percy saw whenever he looked in the mirror, nor did he see the annoying long hair that never lay flat like Percy wanted it to.

Poseidon saw a teenage Demigod that could help the god get out of any messes he got himself into, he saw a pawn on a chess board. Percy thought back to when he saw his father after Tartarus, after being stolen to for months by wasn't exactly sure what he expect but he did expect something! Not just for the gods to immediately start planning on how to get them to the battle field.

"What's my favourite colour?" He asked Poseidon, not caring as Poseidon's face twisted in rage and confusion.

"What?" The gods eyebrows rose but Percy didn't offer any explanation his question was simple and didn't really need explaining. When Poseidon said nothing Percy felt s tiny part of him break.

"Do you even know anything about me?" He demanded cursing himself as he felt the corners of his eyes sting.

"Of course I do!" The god claimed fruitlessly; the damage was done.

"No you don't! You don't know anything except that my name is Percy and I'm a bloody demigod!" Percy screamed his throat stinging and his breath coming out in small heart broken gasps.

"Perseus! I don't care that you're ill you're not allowed to speak to me like this I'm a god and your father and you won't speak to me like this!" The god fumed the water around him boiling. Im a god, such a powerful thing yet it has no effect on Percy a side from anger. Gods were just humans with special blood, golden blood like the liquid falling from Poseidon's arm.

Percy sent a wave of ice that stilled the boiling water Poseidon's temper made, not taking his eyes of god's eyes as his little power display ended. Then he took a step towards his father, no not father, sire. Percy stood his ground as his father glared at him with such hatred Percy barely recognised the man that had once scolded him for calling a sea cow Bessie.

"You underestimated me, you'll regret that" we warned before turning his back to the god and leaping up on the curtain pole and swinging towards the window jumping through it as it shattered. Free falling for a second before the water caught him and he swam towards the surface.

Shit

He'd forgotten that he didn't have his water powers, the pressure of the water pressed on every muscle in his body and then , of course there was the fact that he couldn't breath. He clamped his mouth shut and continued to swim towards he surface yet it seemed there was no point as he could barely see which way was up.

He wouldn't go down like this not after everything he'd been through to get as far as he had. It wasn't far, well, the thought bitterly, when has my life ever been fair. His legs burned and his arms grew tired as he clawed towards the surface, his chest screamed for oxygen but he couldn't get any.

A bright flash flooded into his vision and Percy was thrown towards the surface by something, or someone. He broke the surface a few seconds later, greedily gulping in the oxygen.

He couldn't tell where he was aside from the fact that he was in the sea. It was getting dark, he noted with a pound of misery, great. He may be able to breath now but he was still in deep trouble-he was in the middle of no where, in the icy sea… Wait. Percy looked down at the water and felt a grin work it's way onto his face icy sea. Treading water, he managed to raise his hand up in the air and slammed it down on the surface of the water, a solid layer of ice formed on the dark water and Percy hoisted himself up on it.

"Yeah!" He yelled throwing his fists in the air at his victory!

He was out of Poseidon's domain, and had no intention of ever returning. Spinning around he pointed in a random direction, nodding to himself he began walking. Then jogging. Then running. The sprinting.

He didn't notice his ice spread across the entire sea, he didn't see it spread across all seven of them.

 **Phew I'm shattered but I hope you'll enjoy I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I just know I'm going to love the next one even more!**

 **please tell me what you thought!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Im tired its late and I'll write more tomorrow I promise. Ok but I can't do any more now so please don't get mad! I'm in the middle of a severe writers block and had to write this chapter anyway!**

Percy wasn't sure how people did it. How did people keep going as their world tumbled down around them? As the strings that kept them tied to their worlds snapped, how do they go on? Percy was trying… But apparently he wasn't trying hard enough, as his body shook and his vision blurred, he realised that he'd lost everything.

His friends? Probably afraid of him, he knew that they would never think about him the same way as before after the things he had done. His mum?... Sally Jackson was gone… His stepdad? A bastard… A murderer… Just like Percy. His dad?... Poseidon was never his 'dad' not really, after all it takes more than blood and DNA to make someone a father; it take love and time. Things Poseidon obviously didn't think Percy was worthy of.

Percy was pulled out of his musing when he ungracefully fell to the ground. 'Way to go Jackson'. He thought , trying to keep from hitting something. Pushing himself to his knees Percy took in his surroundings and smiled – it was completely deserted. Closing his eyes and holding his breath Percy listened.

Nothing. He heard nothing apart from the singing of the wind and creaking of wood. Unable to hold his breath any longer, Percy allowed himself to take a gasp of precious oxygen. Usually when you breath you can't really feel the oxygen going down your wind pipe into your lungs, but Percy could. He felt warmth fill his body as he breathed, and it felt amazing.

How long did he sit there? Percy didn't know it could have been a few minutes it could have been centuries. He wasn't sure how he managed it with his ADHD but he did and he loved it. But like every wonderful moment in Percy's short life it had to end. 'Move' his body commanded and Percy found himself obeying the order in a heartbeat. Albeit clumsily, Percy got to his feet, swaying slightly due to his numb legs.

Looking around Percy saw nothing but trees, a dense forest; a hidden kingdom. 'Perfect' ignoring the whispers of the wind Percy stumbled towards the trees, his head held high as he entered the unknown.

Percy had only gotten about twenty meters when his legs gave up on him and he fell to the side, conveniently getting caught by a tree. Letting out a shaky breath Percy tried to regain his footing; tried to move, but he only feel further until he was curled up on the ground grasping at the trunk of the tree behind him.

"Come on." He told his body gently,trying to imitate Piper's charmspeak but failing. "Come on" he tried again, his voice gaining confidence and anger. "Come on" he pleaded his determination caving in on itself despite the strength in its foundation.

Lying there whispering 'come on' over and over again Percy wept. He wept for his mum, his dad, his brothers, friends but more importantly he wept for the poor dark haired blue eyed boy that had just died. The boy who wanted to stay up late to watch the sun set over the sparkling sea at Montauk, the boy who used to sing 'Under the sea' when he was happy and 'hellfire' when he was angry.

He wept for Percy Jackson, the boy who dreamed. And yes maybe that was selfish, maybe he was self-centred despite what everyone believed but he'd given up years of his life for others and so he supposed he was allowed this moment of selfishness. So under the tears he smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

Letting out a final icy breath Percy froze from the inside out.

~Demigods~(in New York)

"What do we do now?" Piper asked Annabeth smiling at her voice and how normal she sounded. Annabeth cocked her head to the side and stared into the eyes of her best friend.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, pressing her lips together as the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Bird Brain" Thalia sighed, leaning against the wall. "just answer the bloody question" The daughter of Zeus advised throwing her hands up in the air.

The group of them had been going about this manner for a while, enjoying the freedom of having their powers back. Hence the fact that their group consisted of a bulldog, a elf like boy with a singed shirt, a girl with more jewels on her than cleopatra and a trail of dust.

"JASON!" Leo screamed towards the sky, getting some concerned looks from the locals:

"Mummy? Who's that smoking man talking to?" A young girl innocently asked, pointing a sticky finger in Leo's direction,

"No one Sarah… No! Don't go near him" A woman screeched reaching out to pick up her daughter and stepping away from the group sending Leo a glare.

"Why?" The young girl asked cocking her head to the side, struggling to escape her mothers hold.

"because he's a bit special in the head." The woman muttered walking away, while Leo spluttered indignantly.

"Leo, don't go around scaring local children" Jason scolded landing in a near by alley and walking over to his friend a grin on his lips and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Sorry Jason, but I saw this idiot that looked like Peter Pan flailing about above me and got concerned, oh well I suppose it's for the best because that guy was probably insane." Leo shrugged sighing dramatically. While Jason stood there blinking slowly with one eyebrow slowly making its way towards the heavens.

"How the Hades do you do that?" Leo cried grabbing Jason's face ,having to stand on his tiptoes to reach due to their height difference.

"Do what?" Hazel asked sending Leo concerned looks and stepping closer.

"Raise one eyebrow" Leo answer manhandling Jason's face until the son of Jupiter had the sense to pull away. While Nico groaned in the distance leaning against a wall and hunching his shoulders muttering 'I don't know you people' over and over again.

"Because he spent days practicing" Thalia muttered a wicked grin on her lips as she lay a hand across her brother's shoulder and shooting Leo a smile.

"What! No I didn't!" Jason cried, sporting an impressive blush. " I just can ok!" Leo's smile widened until it reached his ears and then smirked evilly and he rubbed his hands together in glee.

"oh really?" He sung cocking his head to the side and studying Jason. "Then swear on the River Styx." He challenged folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah Jason swear it" Thalia continued moving to stand next to Leo copying Leo's position, quickly followed by Hazel and Frank (who had turned back to a human at some point during their conversation).

Jason groaned burying his head in his hands. "Piper, please tell them their being ridiculous" he pleaded turning to his girl friend with big, wide eyes.

"Just swear it Jason, unless of course you did practice for days" Piper smirked joining Leo's team along with Annabeth.

"I swear on the River Styx I didn't practice all day everyday" he muttered, but Leo just grinned and chuckled.

"Of course he didn't, he asked Percy to teach him" Nico spoke up making everyone jump slightly and Thalia snickered at the look on Leo's face at this new bit of information.

"Oh he did? Did he?" Leo smirked walking around Jason stroking an invisible cat. "Wait. Percy? He taught you? I'll have to ask him to teach me…. What the Tartarus!" Leo cried pointing above them, frowning the others followed his hands seeing almost invisible whit specks falling.

"Is that?" Nico began eyes wide and his jaw on the floor. Stepping towards the group.

"Snow." Thalia finished shooting her cousins a concerned look out of the corner of her eyes.

"That's not possible." Annabeth gasped, yet she cupped her hands together and caught the snow crystals in her hands and watched them melt almost instantly. "It's summer… It's the middle of summer! How can it be snowing?" Nico suddenly bolted into a nearby shadow, his departure hardly noticed by the demigods who's gaze remained fixed on the cloudy sky.

"Do you think it's because of Olympus? Or Percy? He fell from the sky though, he's probably dead…oh my gods Percy might be dead!" Hazel cried a hand over her mouth her eyes turning glassy.

"How did we forget!" Leo cried burying his hands in his hair "Percy fell, he.. Oh gods!"

"Of your done screaming like three year olds you guys need to see something" Nico ordered, rolling his eyes as everyone jumped at his voice yet again.

"What?" Annabeth questioned, yet was ignored as Nico grabbed everyone and shadow traveled into oblivion. They came out of the shadows on the shore somewhere but it would've been impossible to tell of it wasn't for the horrifically bright sign in front of them. That read 'shade is for yesterday, the sun is for everyone!- San Fransisco coast!'

"Geez, they need some crackers with that cheese?" Leo winced. Before sobering up as he took in there surroun!ings. "Why are we here?" Nico simply looked towards the horizon and the others followed his gaze. And saw blocks of ice zigzagging their way across the ocean. Blocking the sea from view.

"Percy." Annabeth muttered to her missing friend. "What have you done?"

 **More to come soon! Sorry about the sudden ending but... Deal with it**

 **question: do you want me to have Percy sing 'Let it go?' Or not?**

 **A/N: change of plan my new book just got delivered so the next update will be delayed a few more days whilst I binge read it! Next update: Tuesday/Wednesday I swear on the river Styx!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so sorry about the long wait but my writers block hasn't gone away and as a result writing is incredibly difficult! Ok a few things: is an oc in this chapter but they won't be a main character they were here purely to develop Percy's character. shout outs because I'm tired but I'll PM responses to reviews last chapter!**

Was it possible to be completely and utterly bored whilst unconscious? Percy believed it was. He was lying in a bed of some sort, the old things springs dug into his back so painfully that Percy thought they'd probably leave permanent dents in his skin. Wouldn't that be wonderful.

He wasn't sure how he'd travelled from a forest to a bed but he tried not to thing to hard about it, he really didn't need another headache. All he knew is that he wasn't quite unconscious rather straddling the fence between awareness and sleep, and he had no idea how to get off. It sucked it really did.

For the hundredth time he tried to move his fingers, hoping that someone would notice his semiconscious state and throw a bucket of cold water over him. That usually woke him up.

"Is he awake?" A voice pierced the veil over his mind and Percy latched onto it this all his concentration. The voice was female but that was the limit of what he could figure out. He hoped that it wasn't anyone he knew, Percy was pretty confident ,however, that he didn't know the person but he hoped nonetheless.

"Yes and no." A male voice replied and Percy fought against the veil that held him harder, he had to move.

"It's a yes or no question! You either answer yes or no, not both!" The female voice cried out with a huff of impatience that Percy mentally agreed with. With a lurch he snapped his eyes open and stared at the thatched ceiling above him. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, for a beat before shifting to a sitting position, groaning as his sleeping muscles fought against him.

"Yes he's awake." The male stated and Percy snapped his gaze to the speaker. It was a man, he looked to be in his mid thirty, with short brown hair and wide green eyes. Percy gaze drifted to his clothes. Not because he really judged what people wore but because eye were unlike anything he'd seen before – dark yet colourful – a black top and trouser type thing it's random lines of colour littering the entire outfit. The colours mixing together in a raucous of shades.

"Thanks I didn't notice" the girl returned, oblivious to Percy confusion and slight panic. Percy didn't move his gaze from the man, didn't back down as the man leaned in close to him.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, narrowing his eyes at the stranger. The man huffed and straightened his back with an air of superiority that had Percy gripping the mattress under him to prevent himself from lashing out at the man.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said back and Percy glared. "But I won't, nor will I answer your question but I will say this - you are in our lands as a guest, for now. However, circumstances change. Don't try anything." And with that the man exited with a huff and a quick glance at the female in the corner.

An awkward silence stretched for a few seconds whilst Percy shifted into a more comfortable position, a hard task considering his bed.

"Ignore him. He like to threaten everyone, no one gives him the time of day anyway." The woman stated quietly and Percy looked at her for the first time. She had dark auburn hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was similar to the man but with combat boots and machete on her back she managed to look a lot more intimidating than her friend, despite being about Percy's' age.

"Where am I?" Percy asked and the girl shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"In our village." Percy opened his mouth to ask one of the million questions that were swarming his mind but the girl held up and hand and Percy huffed but didn't say anything else. "We found you on one of our borders, barely breathing so we brought you here – to the village infirmary. What's your name?"

Percy didn't say anything for a while, mentally debating whether to tell the girl or not. "I'm Percy." Sticking out his hand he smiled as kindly as he could "nice to meet you." The girl frowned but took his hand and after the appropriate two seconds she let go.

"I'm Wanda, but everyone calls me Trouble." A pause "Don't call me Trouble, for now call me Wanda." Percy nodded but felt mildly uncomfortable at the prospect of a girl with a nickname Trouble being the only one he could get answers from, she would probably tell him a bunch of lies and let him make a fool of himself to the locals.

"Did you run across the ocean?" The girl – Wanda asked. Her head tilted to the side as she surveyed him with narrowed eyes. Percy thought about lying but there was no way to answer apart from the truth – he had no boat to show, no plane and he couldn't fly on his own like .

"Yes I did but-" he began but was cut of when Wanda yelled.

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed. Then slammed a hand over her mouth and mouthed 'sorry'.

A voice rang out from behind the wooden door and Percy jumped and stood up but Wanda but her hands out and mimed zipping her mouth shut and ran out of the door. Finally alone, Percy allowed himself to survey his surroundings. It looked so similar to the infirmary at Camp Half Blood that Percy had to close his eyes and take a deep breath before continuing.

He couldn't see anything that gave him any clue to what kind of people lived there but he kept looking. He let his eyes study everything from the piles of paper to the cobwebs in the corners. Nothing particularly interesting seemed to be in the room. He wondered if that was intentional, if someone was purposely trying to keep him in the dark. The thought made his blood unexpectedly boil and he clenched his hand into a fist. A cold wind burst into the room and the papers scattered.

A slam informed him of Wanda's return and he turned around feeling oddly guilty. Wanda's eyes widened as she surveyed the mess he'd created and Percy standing right in the middle of it all.

"I wasn't gone that long was I? Urg don't answer that." With a huff and a glare she sunk to her knees and began to pick up all of the papers, Percy winced at the rage on her face, he had too many enemies and not enough allies, he needed more people to help him otherwise he'd fall into darkness and this time alone. Crouching down he helped clean up the mess he'd made.

"I've been assigned your babysitter for the week. Annoy me and I'll beat you. Got it." She growled, fire burning in her eyes. With his own icy glare he snarled.

"I don't need a babysitter" Meeting his eyes bravely she clicked her tongue and continued without saying anything. "I'll leave. I have no intention of staying longer than necessary, I can't stop moving." That got her attention.

"Why not? Why can't you stop moving? Who are you running from?" She demanded the papers long forgotten as she stared at him with no emotion, Percy kept cleaning.

"Because when I stop running bad things happen and people get hurt. Most of the time it's me who hurts them," he laughed bitterly "if it's not me its someone trying to get to me through them" Swallowing stiffly Percy kept his gaze on the floor as he sniffed subtly.

"Have you ever considered that by running away your dragging the people you care about the most into more danger." At his confused look she elaborated "No matter how far you run the people you care about the most won't stop chasing you." Percy fell silent, his shoulder hunched he curled in on himself. Wanda said nothing and for once Percy was grateful for the awkward silence.

Who would come after him? Did they even care? He thought they would, after all they'd been through surely they would be coming after him, but how far would the go? How many close calls would they have before decided he wasn't worth their effort? Percy shuddered and bit down hard on his lip, he rubbed his hands together and stared at the floor.

He thought back to after the Second War against Gaea. How everyone came together to help each other recover. He though about how everyone thought he was ok. How he convinced himself he was ok. More importantly he thought about the reason why no one helped him, because no one cared enough to look at him and see how broken he really was.

 **Question:who out of the seven, plus Thalia and Nico do you want to see lots of next chapter? I need about three or four to complete to quest I have planned so please tell me who you want to see and perhaps what kind of role you want them to play! That would be amazing!**


	32. AN - plz don't kill me

**I know how much people hate A.N chapters so ,of course, I added one to my own story anyway.**

 **look this story is crap and I know it, when I first wrote it I thought it was so cool to be able to write my own story and post it on the internet I didn't give a thought to how I wrote it - character development, pacing, etc.**

 **So I'm think of re-writing this story completely.**

 **Keeping the main plot the same I'm not sure I'm thinking of instead having the seven (minus Percy) get sick slowly/ slowly die. And Percy running to find a cure, with the same powers only no one else will no about them aside from Thalia and Nico which is why said cousins and (plz give me suggestions) one or two other campers go after him.**

 **I don't think the gods will play a very big part because at the moment I'm trying to keep track of Percy, the seven, Thalia, Nico , Triton and Poseidon, honestly it's too hard and messy.**

 **please tell me if you agree with what I've said or disagree. give me suggestions and plot lines if you'd like, or if you really like the story how it is... just please let me know because I've re- written the first chapter and its about 5k and I'm only half way through. I'm having so much fun flushing out the story, dialogue and characters (particularly Percy who I'm having great fun with.)**

 **If I do re-write It the new chapter one will be out in the next few days.**

 **~Lexi13930**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello guy, sorry for the ridiculous long wait, but better late then never, right? I won't waffle on too long, just keep an open mind about the chapter, please XD**

 **Shout outs:**

 **NO NO NO NONO NO: Umm... OK. I'm still continuing this story so...yeah.**

 **Kitsue: Thank you, your support is appreciated.**

 **dizzydaisy37: You're completely right. Thank you.**

 **TallAndTinyWritingProduction: (Chapter 7) In a way but in others it's not like frozen at all.**

 **Greekgodsrox: Don't worry, I intend to keep going with this story whilst slowly editing and writing the re-write. but please give the re-write a go, it's not a whole lot different only more flushed out than this version.**

 **bichlient04: Yep, that's the plan ;)**

 **ATrueAlpha13: I'm trying to shorten it down to maybe two POVs per chapter, don't worry. XD**

 **.3164: It's loosely based on Frozen yes but changes rapidly. (My Laptop keeps changing your username to .3164 so if it does in the story I'm sorry)**

* * *

 **THALIA**  
Have you ever seen things so many often that you no longer notice if it's there or not? Simple things like the sun, moon and stars. Things that were incredible at one point in your life but now the only way they'd be truly incredible again is if they faded.

That's how Thalia felt as she looked over the fence at the frozen beach, they'd all been standing there for hours, long enough that her mind seemed to filter out memories of the beach bathed in sun and decorated with golden sand, into memories of her breath icy in the sky, clouds gathering overhead blocking out the sun and, of course, the biting cold.

The cold was probably what she hated the most about the new world before them; it was all encompassing and painfully lonely. The thought of parents stuck in traffic on their way home from work, the white powder blocking their usual root, she thought about them on the phone wishing their children goodnight through the device unable to kiss their forehead. The thought made her eyes sting.

"Do you really think Percy did this?" Piper asked, her teeth chattering. Thalia watched as Jason stepped closer to his girlfriend and gently tucked her into his side, she looked away.

"Who else could've done this?" Frank wondered out loud, Thalia felt eyes on the back of her head but she couldn't bear to look away. She hated it when people looked to her for answers, especially when she didn't have any.

"Khione maybe, I mean, I wouldn't put it past her." Leo pointed out; holding out his hand, a single snowflake fell from the sky and landed in his palm. Thalia had done the same thing numerous times but one thing had always remained the same – the snowflake had always melted the second after it touched her hand, this one, however, didn't.

"No way, her magic is much crueller than this," Nico told them, staring at Leo's palm as well.

"How is this…OUCH!" Thalia flinched at the loud yelp that came out of the boy's mouth. Leo had somehow leapt out of the safety of their little huddle and was running in circles on the beach, his hand cradled to his chest.

"What the Hades was that?" Jason demanded whilst rubbing his ear with one hand and pointing at Leo who had finally ceased running around, and was currently a blazing inferno of a person, Thalia was honestly a little bit jealous of his built in furnace.

"Holy Hera that was cold!" Leo exclaimed, slowly burning out, the small patch of melted snow around his feet quickly vanished as the frozen sky cried more icy tears.

"Interesting," Nico muttered his eyes glazed over as he stared off into the distance, for all they knew he could be talking to some random dead corpse. Leo snapped his gaze to the son of Hades, a disbelieving look in his eyes, he cradled his hand closer as if trying to make sure the son of Hades didn't cut it off, knowing Nico and his violent tendencies the action wouldn't have been that surprising.

"Hey Nico, um do you know what just happened or are you just doing your best Sherlock Holmes impression?" Leo inquired, taking a wise step back as the shadows around them shuddered.

"Oi, Nico I thought Will told you to leave the shadows be? We don't want another repeat of last time, do we?" Hazel scolded, her gaze fixed on her brother for a few beats before scanning the shadow, giving them all a glare as if they were merely children, and maybe they were. Thalia didn't really want to think about it.

Nico rolled his eyes dramatically and cursed colourfully in Italian, Thalia winced, she hadn't known Nico that long but the first thing she had done when she met the Italian boy was demand that he teach her all the Italian swear words and by what she'd learnt Nico had a very dirty tongue.

"Guys, focus." Annabeth snapped, her eyes as dark as the gathering clouds above then, lightning darted across the sky, no more than flicker, not strong enough to penetrate the winter, Thalia shivered.

"Oh yeah, sorry, anyway I'm not sure but I'm guessing that the ice reacted with your power and caused your power to erupt to combat the cold. Do you feel the cold severely usually?" Nico asked, cocking his head to the side, snowflakes tumbled out of his dark brown hair.

"I'm not sure, I didn't like playing in the snow that much, not when my mum was home, we'd make sleds every year but we never really went out on them," Leo explained, the snow around him turning to slush as he spoke about his deceased mother.

"Hmm, well we'll have to go back to camp to pick up some winter gear anyway, you should bring extra just in case," Nico advised turning to Thalia, she straightened her spine and stared back. "Do you know where the hunters are?"

"Of course, they're camping out a little bit outside of the city, toward the East," Thalia explained, suddenly wishing for the company of her hunters and the warmth of the campfire.

"Good, you need to get them to the camp; we'll need each other if we're going to have any chance of surviving this," Nico explained, turning to Hazel, he gave his sister a brief hug the action stiff and uncomfortable, before walking away. Annabeth opened her mouth, presumably to call after him, but the boy was gone.

"I'll be telling Will about that, maybe that'll stop him from being so cryptic," Hazel huffed glaring at Nico's last known position.

"How are we going to get to camp, I don't think a taxi will work not in this weather," Annabeth gestured vaguely behind her, the beep of traffic solidified her point.

"I could break into a car and we could drive back," Thalia suggested, shrugging she ignore the affronted look on Jason's face at such a suggestion.

"Are you going to come with us to camp, or go to your hunters first?" Annabeth asked Thalia blew out a slow breath, she watched her white breath, fascinated.

"I'll come with you, I think. Artemis might have gone back to them," She pulled a face "I don't want to be present for that particular discussion." Annabeth nodded, not looking at all fazed by her response, she probably knew what Thalia was going to say before she even asked the question, to begin with sometimes she was just intelligent like that.

"Alright, we should head out now; I don't think this storm's going to calm down anytime soon." Thalia frowned and turned out towards the horizon.

"This storm will never be over; at least I don't think so." She noted, the others turned to her but she didn't bother looking in their direction. In that moment it was just her and the snow. She didn't want it to be over because finally, it felt like the rest of the world was just as isolated as she was. She revealed in the pain of the cold for just one moment before the guilt set in and she looked away, into the eyes of those who weren't alone.

* * *

 **PERCY**

"And this is Mr Gunderson's house he's our local… are you even listening to me?" Wanda snapped, tearing her gaze away from the happy old man on the porch to Percy, he looked right back at her.

"Yes, I was listening, Gods, you should have more faith in me," He huffed, Wanda raised an eyebrow at him, Percy mirrored the action.

"Oh you were, were you? Alright, what is Mrs Helene's cat called?" She challenged, Percy internally screamed _'How the Hades was he supposed to remember what some woman's cat was called?'_

"Umm," He said wisely, Wanda scowled at him and walked slightly faster towards yet another happy family, he scowled at her back. He'd asked for a look around not a three-hour long lecture about each and every person's family, history and dreams. Not that he had the guts to tell her to shut up, his temper had been a bit of a hit and miss lately; he didn't want another accident, he couldn't handle another accident.

"I know this is boring, but promise me your life is going to be a hell of a lot easier if you just try to remember these things, I am trying to help you gain allies, we need you as much as you need us." She told him, not slowing down at all so he had to jog slightly to catch up.

"Why do you need me? What can I do?" He asked her, dreading the answer; no one ever looked to him for help unless the need was truly dire.  
In one heartbeat Wanda had him against the wall In between two of the houses, in another heartbeat, the wall behind him was coated in frost, Wanda smirked while Percy closed his eyes and slammed his head into the wall behind him, so much for not having another incident. She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his neck.

"I think you can do more than you know; I saw you running across the ocean, I saw what you can do and I saw a flicker of something else in the Cove, there's something in you Percy and it's screaming to be set free. Stop ignoring it before it takes over completely." Then she was gone, Percy sunk to the ground burying his head in his knees he tried to calm himself down.

Calm down, calm down and calm down. That's all he ever seems to be doing, he was always causing messes that he didn't know how to clear up. It was his curse yet it was his destiny. Part of him wanted to embrace it. He thought about climbing to the highest peak in the world and just screaming, screaming until his throat bled and his lungs collapsed, he could do it, he knew he could. He could let it all go, all the pain and the guilt would be gone in an instant, all that would be left would be the desolate cold.

Why didn't he? Because he'd spent most of his life trying to survive another day, it was pathetic really, he'd bleed and bleed to live another day only to have to do the same thing the next day and the next day and the next day. It was a brutal pattern and he was so tired of it but he couldn't give up, not yet.

"Hey, are you ok?" Wanda's voice cut through his brooding and Percy jumped slightly at the noise, blushing a second later. His eyes zeroed in on the plate of bread in her hand, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'm fine," He assured her, not looking away from the food. To his relief she laughed before handing the plate to him, he didn't even have time to say thank you before he was shovelling food down his throat.

"Jesus, calm down it's not going anywhere." Wanda laughed; Percy ignored her because Neptune's underpants food was amazing. He hadn't realised that he hadn't eaten in days prior to arriving in the village, actually, he couldn't remember his last meal at all and that sucked, it really did.

"You don't know that! A cat might rip it out of my hands, it's happened before." Percy told her gravely once he'd licked the plate clean, he was fully aware that he was probably going to end up vomiting it all back up again later but he didn't care.

"Wow, I'd like to hear that story sometime." She said, shoulders shaking. Percy flashed a smile at her, although he was still slightly annoyed at her after his hellish afternoon tour but she'd brought him food so she was on her way back into his good book.

"I'm too tired now, maybe later," He had no intention of sharing that story, not because he was being difficult or anything but because said cat was a friend of his named Frank and Percy wasn't sure that Wanda was quite ready for that yet. The story was a good one, though.

"You can find your own way back, actually considering your attention span you'd probably belly-flop right into Mr Davies' pumpkin patch if you did he'd use your blood as fertiliser." Percy blinked at her, before looking down the alley they were in at said pumpkin patch and grimaced, he really didn't want to experience that particular event.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go hide in a corner now," He nodded; satisfied with his decision, never say he couldn't walk away from a fight… with a pumpkin. He got elegantly to his feet and spun around to look at the frost wall, he grimaced as he ran his hand through it hoping to brush it away, of course, that wasn't how it went, after all, everybody and their mother had plotted against him so the frost only solidified into a wall of solid ice.

"Oh shit, dude that's both awesome and messed up," Wanda exclaimed, running to his wall and gently running her hand over it, as if she was the dangerous one, but Percy knew better.

"Get away!" A man yelled and Wanda jerked back as if she'd been executed, Percy whipped around and got into a fighting stance, old habits die hard. A middle-aged man approached, Percy's vision flickered and for a second Percy saw Paul approaching, just like he used to after work, he'd kiss sally on the cheek before walking up to him and ruffling his hair and asking about his day, how much of that had been a lie?

"Great," Wanda muttered, Percy blinked a few times and reality returned and the memory lingered, not that Percy acknowledged it.

"What the hell is that?" The man demanded, spit flying from his mouth, Percy wrinkled his nose.

"Umm Ice" Percy answered, staring at the wall with, he hoped, a look of confusion and amazement on his face.

"I can see that you little shit." Percy glared over his shoulder at the man; Wanda elbowed him slightly in warning.

"Mr Johnson, sir, how can we help you?" Wanda asked her face void of emotion, Percy tried to mirror the look but he was sure terror was painted on his face.

"I want to know who did that!" He snapped, people were gathering around them now, dozens of unfamiliar faces staring at him with disgust. Percy clenched his fists behind his back and tried to put a steel cage around the storm brewing inside him.

"I'm not sure, sir, it was here when we got here," Percy replied smoothly, Mr Johnson pulled himself up to his rather unimpressive height and yet managed to stare down his nose at Percy. Percy jutted his chin out defiantly.

"Are you sure about that boy? Because it looks to me that you did it, you devil worshipper!" Everyone around him gasped loudly and took several wise steps back. Percy supposed that 'devil worshipper' was a much worse insult than how it sounded, not to say he wasn't offended, because he was, but he didn't really care what the man thought of him.

"Water off a duck's back," Percy responded, trying to hide his discomfort at the first word, he was sure it was obvious despite his attempts.

"What the…. Are you trying to get smart with me, boy?" Mr Johnson snarled Percy scoffed at him rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't exactly take much," He responded, Wanda pinched his side in warning, Percy brushed her off. He was having way too much fun.

"Get him, lads." The man shouted to the group to their right, Percy shifted his gaze his hand shifting to his pocket, automatically searching for his weapon that wasn't there.

Suddenly hands were on him, grabbing both his arms and another pair around his waist, Percy thrashed wildly. The men holding him grinned down at him; they were a lot younger than Mr Johnson, looking to be in their mid-twenties or early thirties. Wanda screamed behind him, he felt one of the arms loosen slightly, he threw his weight that way, hoping for an exit but he was too slow; the hands were back too soon.

"Let me go!" He yelled, biting at one of the hands as he was carried away, blood filled his mouth and a scream of pain shook him to his very core.

The walls around the storm came crumbling down and ice exploded out of him.

The hands fell away and Percy fell to the ground with a groan, he wasn't down long before he jumped to his feet and turned towards his attackers, but the fight was over. The men were staring at him in utter terror, ice piercing its way through their skin straight into their blood stream.

"Mon-" one of them began. Percy flinched and scuttled back to the wall, watching in horror as the men fell to their knees like dominos. They all stared at him as the life left their eyes, Percy sat there waiting, hoping with every inch of his life that the men would get back to their feet and brush off the ice and attack him again.

"Dad? No, please no." Wanda whispered and the last piece of Percy shattered as the only person who hadn't feared him ran towards one of the bodies, the one with a ripped hand, thanks to Percy's teeth.

"What did you do?" Mr Johnson growled, not getting any closer to him, Percy didn't meet his gaze. Wanda didn't look at him as she cradled her father's head in her hands whispering soothing words to him.

 _Freak_

 _Monster_

 _Murderer_

 _Water off a duck's back, water off a duck's back, water off a duck's back_

"How could you," Wanda whispered, heartbroken. Percy looked straight into her eyes, hoping that she could see the guilt in his eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek, Percy watched it fall, as it dripped off her cheek it shifted into a snowflake, the group gave another dramatic gasp as they gathered closer to their fallen friends.

"Get him!" Mr Johnson cried again, nobody moved. Percy couldn't blame them; he wouldn't want to grab the man who murdered someone he cared about. He would want to shoot their body full of holes.

As if he read his mind a kid, who looked barely older than twelve drew out a small handgun and pointed it in Percy's direction, he didn't move away, he only bowed his head in submission and waited.

The boy didn't hesitate. Percy didn't move and Wanda didn't react as the bullet exited the chamber.

* * *

 **JASON**

Jason watched wearily as his sister smashed a car window with her fist, he didn't approve of her methods and felt inclined to point out what an awful idea it was as the car alarms went off and echoed through the deserted streets of New York.

Thalia muttered under her breath and Jason's eye twitched.

"This is a bad idea," He told her yet again, she glared in his direction whilst Jason waited patiently for a police car to come zooming down the road so that he could say 'I told you so' but the car never came.

"See, not a bad idea," Thalia huffed, flicking a strand of dyed hair out of her eyes, another thing Jason disapproved of.

"How are you going to start the car, this isn't a movie; the keys probably aren't going to be conveniently hidden in glove box or anything," Jason pointed out, watching his sister's face for a sign of annoyance or defeat but she merely grinned in his direction, her gaze flickering to Piper for a moment before snapping back to the car. Jason narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know that I've broken into a lot of cars in my time, Jason chill," Thalia instructed, Jason rolled his eyes and let his gaze fall to Piper's kaleidoscope eyes, he gave her his best 'help me' look but she just grinned and looked away. "Leo, I need your help if you're recovered enough from your traumatic experience" Thalia drawled, Leo looked horrified but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, what do you need me for?" Leo asked, cautiously getting closer to Thalia.

"I need you to start the engine," She said simply, before opening the car door, from the inside, and climbing in. Jason considered flying back to camp, he had suggested flying back and getting Festus to carry them back but Annabeth had pointed out that the wind was way too strong for flying.  
"What? How the heck am I supposed to do that?" Leo exclaimed. Thalia put her elbow on the door handle, somehow managing to avoid putting her elbow in any glass. She grinned at Leo and hesitated dramatically, before shrugging and looking away.

"Just try to warm it up with your fire or work your inner master builder magic and get it working," Annabeth advised before sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Jason wondered how the seven of them were supposed to get it a car fit for five; he didn't have a chance to ask, however, before Piper subtly shoved him in the general direction of the car.

He was on the end, squashed up against the door, Piper next to him. Frank got in next in the form of a bulldog and sat on Piper's lap, Jason tried not to think about how weird that was, luckily Hazel got in next and Frank the bulldog moved to her lap.

"Where's Leo going to go," Hazel asked, watching Leo fiddle with various things in the car's engine, Jason tried to act like he had faith in his friend but Leo had a nasty habit of setting things on fire and cars had a nasty habit of blowing up when on fire.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good," Thalia responded gravelly, Jason made a noise like a dying whale and Thalia cracked up, Jason blushed as the others joined in.

"I'm kidding Jay, Gods it's nice to know you have such a high opinion of me," Thalia cackled, Jason huffed, face still red and turned to the window and looked out at the world around them, trying to ignore his friend's grinning faces being reflected back at him.

The engine roared to life, they all cheered as Leo closed the hood of the car and grinned at them, a line of soot going across his forehead, just like always. He stumbled around to the car door and awkwardly got in next to Hazel, sparing a moment to pet Frank the bulldog on the head, the dog growled and Leo smile grew.

"Wow this is a bit snug, isn't it?" Leo observed, Thalia shrugged from her lovely seat at the front of the car, Jason leant forward and flicked her ear, and Thalia swung around and slapped his knee in response.

"Rude, Thals, you know I think that counts as child abuse," Jason mused, watching his sister through the rear mirror, he got a lovely view of her middle finger.

"You're practically the same age, geniuses." Annabeth pointed out, her knee bouncing. Jason frowned.

"Well, technically we are but, you know, I have to be the better sibling so I have to be the oldest," Thalia explained finally putting her foot down and starting the car.

"That's not true; you don't have to be the oldest to be the best." Hazel huffed, no doubt thinking about her and Nico, Jason wasn't sure how they worked out who was the oldest considering the whole coming back from the dead thing. He wasn't even sure if they celebrating their birthdays.  
Jason saw Thalia open her mouth before the car suddenly lurched to the side. The sound of glass shattering echoed in his ears as he flew forward and the world went black, his last thought was that they probably should've worn seatbelts.

* * *

 **A.N: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, specifically the Percy part but I needed that final bit of pain and trauma for his character, sorry of you didn't enjoy it but things will start picking up next chapter, finally we're getting into the main story and I'm really excited. I just want to say a huge thank you to those of you who have stuck with me through this story and the many cliffhangers and long waits, you're the best.**

 **A.A.N: The Walking Dead was on last night and I'm in mourning, anyone else?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm alive! Ahh these long gaps between updates are probably getting annoying, huh? Well sorry again but hey I've atleast updated unlike half the writers I know who just give up, which is exceptionally rude in my opinion. Not that anyone actually cares about my feelings and opinions *cue sad music* XD I'll stop with the self pity.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Natsu1uzumaki: You shall get more, right now in fact!**

 **Guest: Don't worry that changes really soon. I was scared of writing my own thing but I got past it and now references to frozen are far and few between. :D**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Nope it's just me and Percy, sorry to disappoint. Oh, and the others are here as well but meh writing all their names will take ages. I love your nickname by the way!**

 **I feel like I get less reviews nowadays... oh well. It's upsetting but whatever. *cries in a corner***

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I would have had Percy and Magnus bonding by now. but we have to wait until October next year! Rick why would you do this to me D:**

* * *

 **PERCY**

* * *

Time slowed as the bullet approached. Percy's gaze zeroed in on the cylindrical, pointed piece of steel that had been gifted the ability to end the life of another in a heartbeat, it was cruel really.

His body screamed at him to move but he was stuck where he was, like a ship frozen in ice; how ironic. He moved his gaze to the boy who'd fired at him and distantly wondered how bad the guilt would be, how bad the consequences would be. Would there even be any? How could you punish a boy for killing a murderer?

His thoughts ended there as the bullet swerved abruptly to the right and pierced his shoulder. The entire crowd gasped, mothers clutched their children to their chests and turned their backs to him as fathers stood protectively in front of them. The men were armed with blunt farming equipment and rocks as if they stood a chance against the storm screaming inside of him.

The pain from the bullet came fast and it came hard as Percy opened his mouth and cursed colourfully grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand and bending over to spit out the blood that had gathered on his tongue. Dazed, Percy raised his head to look at the young boy again, who was red with shame, he shot the boy a smile, not of thanks or relief but a smile of 'I understand' and that was enough for now.

Wanda stepped forward eyes blank with grief, "Someone in high power must either really love you or hate you," She stated her voice croaky.

"Tell me about it," He replied huffing and gritting his teeth in pain. "Thank you for all you've done for me," He whispered then he got the hell out of Dodge. It was awkward having to run with only one arm but no one seemed that much better than him at navigating the rock mountain side so he took that as a win.

The wind purred around him so he let it trickle through the fingers of him injured arm. He weaved his way through the trees, leaping over rocks and ducking under tree branches. Remarkably, he didn't trip over once; a huge milestone considering his usual elegant daily trips. He arm gave out yet another throb of pain as he jumped slightly jogging the injury. He would have to bandage it soon otherwise it would get infected or he might just bleed out. Wouldn't that be tragic?

Eventually, his lungs couldn't take it any longer and he slowed down to a slow jog which was basically a speedy walk but hey, it was good enough. The forest faded away into a jagged coast and Percy finally fell completely still.

He stared at what was left of the ocean and the ice grinned back at him. He cautiously approached the frozen water with his heart in his throat and his jaw scraping the floor. He muttered a nearly silent word that could have been anything in-between 'how' and 'wow' as he stepped onto the ice which seemed to glow and eerie blue under his feet.

For the first time In a very long time, he felt a grin twitch its way up his face at something he'd done himself; before he'd felt nothing but hatred towards his powers or 'qwerks' as he preferred them to be called; he only felt awe and pride. And it felt so amazing.

Percy walked out into the great beyond the pain in his shoulder momentarily slipping from his mind as he let his eyes rise to the sky. Beautiful green and blue fusions of light rippled across the night sky as the Aura Borealis showed true beauty to the world. Eyes wide in childish wonder, Percy slowly sat down on the ice and then he lay back to stare at the stars and the lights. It was so incredible; too incredible to put into words. The northern lights got closer and closer to him until they glowed directly above him, staring back at their young admirer.

Percy smiled gently and raised his arm, the uninjured one, towards the stars desperate to touch the immortal light but he wasn't high enough. He clenched his hand into a fist and felt a tug in his gut as his magic raced through his veins. Then he opened his hand and let a trail of snow shoot into the sky into the light, it travelled in gentle spirals as Percy let his hand fall back to lie on his stomach. The light flickered as it combined with his power and then it erupted.

It expanded until the sky was barely visible in the dark above. It coated his ice with a graceful glow until it was the same colour. Percy stood and laughed with awe at the sight. He'd never seen anything like it before; he didn't think that anyone had. The thought filled him with a strange sense of purpose.

The pain in his arm vanished entirely as did the weight of the worlds that he'd been carrying for years. He felt as light as a snowflake and as strong as the raging sea. But he didn't feel like a monster, he didn't feel dangerous. He felt free.

Percy threw his hands up into the air and a beam of snow followed the action. All the moisture in the air solidified and snow fell from the heavens. Another startled laugh slipped passed his lips and into the silent night. He didn't feel shame for his joy: he was so far away from civilisation now that the sound would scatter into the general raucous of everyday life. His elation was to be heard by none but the wildness of the night sky and the cold approval of the icy sea.

Percy threw his hands out to the side and ran faster than he ever had before, the aura Borealis guided him, and winter tumbled out of his hands as more filled his blood. The winter rose to join the northern lights with its unique glow. Before he had a chance to think about out, a gust of wind scooped him up into the air and brought him closer to divinity*.

He flipped, spun and, more importantly, he had fun. The wind carried him into the unknown and he let it.

* * *

 **LEO**

* * *

Let it be known: Thalia Grace was a terrible driver.

"Oops, sorry!" The girl in question cried out as she wrenched the car to the side in order to avoid running a poor innocent couple over. The tires screamed as the car skidded to the side.

"I think you missed a kerb back there," Leo pointed out grinning.

"Oh shut up, Valdez!" Thalia snapped turning in her seat the glare at him. Yes she took her eyes off the road whilst she was driving a car full of precious cargo (Cough Leo cough); Leo wasn't sure how the daughter of Zeus got her driving license, actually scratch that, he was surprised she was allowed in a moving vehicle of any kind at all.

"The ice is slippery," She defended, "It's not my fault is it?"

"That doesn't explain why we're heading straight towards that playground full of children," Leo pointed out bending over in the brace position.

"Oh shit! Sorry guys," Thalia exclaimed once again spinning the steering wheel wildly. Leo was thrown into the door which gave a nasty creak as Leo was suddenly under a pile of bodies that consisted of a bulldog, Hazel, Piper and Jason.

"What the heck Thalia!" Annabeth cried out sounding regretful. Leo wished that she'd gotten to the driver's seat before Thalia had. Anyone would've been better than Thalia even Frank the Bulldog, heck he'd even let Percy drive if the son of Poseidon hadn't…. you know, skydived off Olympus without a parachute.

Greif crashed down on him like the weight of the sky on his back. He wasn't new to the pain of losing people his mother was living proof of that but that didn't mean the pain went away. That's the biggest problem with emotional pain, you learn to put up a mask and pretend that it doesn't bother you anymore but the truth is that you just get so used to it that the pain becomes part of the clothes that you always wear; part of the skin you always carry with you.

"Leo, are you ok?" Jason asked him gently. His friend had no doubt picked up on his lack of comment concerning Thalia's driving as they swerved down the highway.  
"I'm fine," He waved off smiling his usual goofy smile at his friend who looked convinced by his reply. People always believed him when he said he was fine no matter how fake he tried to make it sound.

"Thalia take a right here," Annabeth instructed. Yes, Leo thought as he ended up at the bottom of another pile of bodies, I'm fine.

"Aye aye, captain," Thalia said in reply after they'd straightened out again.

"If I said 'take a right gently' would you at least try not to kill us all?" Annabeth enquired holding the grab bar in a death grip.  
"No, why do you ask?" Thalia asked too innocently.

"No reason," Annabeth muttered looking a bit green as Thalia slammed her foot down impossibly harder on the floor pedal. The girl took the phrase 'step on it' to the next level as they practically flew down the road.

"Hey, Thalia?" Leo asked.

"Yes Valdez, what do you want?" Thalia snapped as Leo pouted at her tone.

"There's no need to be so rude, I was just going to ask if you had your driver's license on you," Leo huffed watching Thalia face in the rear-view mirror.  
"Uh, no I don't," Thalia told him shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you have a driver's license?" He asked a grin twitching up his face.

"…of course I do," Thalia dismissed. Annabeth swivelled in her seat the gape at her friend. 'My work is done' Leo thought as he sat back and folded his arms over his chest.  
"You don't have a driver's license!" The daughter of Athena screeched.

"Well no but I can drive," Thalia stated firmly, for once she kept her gaze on the road ahead.

"How can you drive if you don't have a driver's license?" Annabeth snapped, leaning over to glare straight into Thalia's eyes.

"She used to play Mario Kart a lot," Jason grinned. Thalia blushed cherry red and Leo whooped in delight.

"You played Mario Kart, that's amazing. Who did you play as?" Leo grinned.

"I played as…" Thalia whispered something unintelligible; Leo leant in a bit closer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Leo cocked his head to the side innocently.

"I like to play as Yoshi," Thalia grimaced. Annabeth continued to complain about Thalia's lack of driver's license but Leo didn't care about his safety in that moment.  
"Aww that's so cute," Piper exclaimed leaning forwards as well.

"That's not true," Jason noted. Leo whipped his head around to the boy then back to Thalia.

"What, Thals did you lie to us? How could you?" Leo exclaimed putting a hand on his forehead and then the other over his heart.

"Alright fine, I may have lied," Thalia admitted. But when she didn't continue Leo had to intervene.

"I think you owe us the truth after betraying us this way," Leo pointed out trying to hold his laughter in.

"I like to play as Mario," Thalia said through gritted teeth. Leo looked to Jason for confirmation. The son of Jupiter shook his head. Interesting.

"Swear on the River Styx," Leo challenged. He didn't think he'd ever seen Thalia look more horrified.

"Alright fine, I give in. Jason, I'll kill you later you know that?" Thalia threatened.

"It's totally worth it," Jason grinned.

"I swear on the River Styx that my favourite Mario Kart character was….is Princess Daisy," Thunder rumbled in the distance and then the whole car was filled with hysterical laughter.

"Princess Daisy!" Leo wheezed in pain due to laughing so much.

"Oh shut up!" Thalia yelled and Leo thought he saw her give him the finger but it was hard to tell through the tears of laughter that clung to his lashes.

"Never!" He screamed back at her. Leo turned his head to lean his head against the car window staring out into the dark city. He wasn't sure when night had fallen but he guessed it was only just after dusk.

"What the Hades?" Jason muttered loudly, the sound cut through their huffing as they tried to regain their breath.

"Huh?" Thalia called back seeming quite grateful for the change of subject as her checks remained a burning red.

"Look at the sky – it's blue," Jason elaborated. If Leo wasn't completely laughed out he might have started snickering again.

"Yes Jason the sky is blue; would you like a sticker for that incredible observation?" Leo grinned.

"What? Oh for the love of…. just look," Jason snapped face burning as bright as his sisters. Leo couldn't help himself.

"You know that's exactly the shade I want to paint my walls," Leo mocked. It was too easy.

"Make yourself Valdez and look at the goddamn sky," Thalia snapped back at him slamming her foot down on the break. Leo was honestly surprised she knew it was even there.

Leo finally looked up at the sky and felt his mouth drop and a humiliating sound –much like a dying whale – came out of his mouth. He hoped that no one heard and had no intention of making such a horrific sound ever again.

Much like fire burning tinder, the sky was turning from a miserable glowing black – it was a cloudy night and the city's pollution hid the sparkling stars from the eyes of others – into a neon blue. Leo was only sure of one thing; the light was the colour he wanted to dye Jason's hair. It had to be done.

"I…I don't…." Annabeth stuttered her eyes bright with wonder and her mouth open in a startled 'oh'. It was a rare sight to see – Annabeth Chase was confused and speechless. It was about as rare as a two for one deal at the Apple store.

"I don't think anyone does," Thalia muttered as she opened her car door and entered the desolate outside that was the city of New York. Leo decided to follow despite the high risk of his powers clashing with the cold of outside, the cold hit the second he closed the door behind him. Cursing, he wrapped his arms around his middle.  
Leo Valdez and Thalia Grace watched the sky turn blue together, close enough to touch but too awestruck to notice.

* * *

 **PERCY**

* * *

He wasn't sure where he was going but he was still in shock from the cold, the bullet or maybe just life itself. It was impossible to tell what was the most shocking. Actually, the only shocking thing, really, was that after all he'd been through he could still feel shock at all.

The wind was a lot gentler than Percy expected – he wasn't batted about, dragged or even carried – he was guided by the wind. It was a strange sensation for a son of Poseidon to endure: they didn't fly around the night sky regularly without being struck down.

A cold purr tickled his ear and Percy shifted his body in response as the wind dropped slightly, lowering him towards the ground. Back to reality, he supposed it was going to happen sooner or later. Where would it leave him? Would it leave him?

Question itched at the back of his skull but before he could start panicking his feet touched something solid and the wind abandoned him. 'Traitor' he thought slightly miffed.

His eyes had gone bone dry in the cold despite the fact he couldn't actually feel the cold which was rather inconvenient. Why couldn't life ever be easy?  
After a few moments of rapid blinking the world around him shifted into focus and…

"You've got to be kidding me?" He exclaimed loudly throwing his hands up in the air hoping the wind would grab him and take him somewhere else – he was standing on one of the many skyscrapers in New York staring directly at the Empire State Building, was this the fates idea of a joke? For one moment he was happy and then, typically, life began to suck again, he was almost sure he could hear them cackling in the distance. Or it could've been the wind Nymphs laughing at him.

Percy huffed and stared at the sky he blinked in surprise at the blue but his body seemed to deem the site as normal as he found himself looking away half a second later. A hand full of snowflakes brushed past him and the reminder of his power, of his control, sent a wave of relief through him.

The thought hit him a moment later, of what he could do to the city. Not destruction, of course, he wasn't that bad, but he could make it nice. He could give kids the white winter they wanted only in summer. Maybe the teachers would close the schools for a while, he was almost certain that it was currently a school holiday but he wasn't even one-hundred percent sure of what month it was so he could close the schools.

The thought of his friends playing in the snow together, of snowball fights and cosy evenings by the fire with a hot cup of cocoa in hands, solidified his decision much like how the cold solidifies water. He raised his hands to the sky and called back his immortal power and changed the world for better or for worse.

He didn't see his father watching wearily from the distance.

* * *

 **A.N: I know it's short and full of typos/bad spelling/OOC people and bad grammar but its better than nothing right? I'll be honest I kind of got a bit sidetracked with this chapter. I meant to have a Percy and *almost spoils next chapter* fight but I lost myself In Thalia's love for Mario Kart which is most definitely not cannon but it was fun to write. Do any of you have a favourite Mario Kart character? Mine always was (is) Luigi.**

 **Ok so the part with the * was a bit unclear so I just want to clarify that Percy's power is a fusion between Elsa's and Jack Frost's from Rise of the Guardian which is on Netflix now! Yay! So in the film Jack can fly or be carried by the wind and that's what I imagine Percy to be able to do so...yeah.**

 **Next Chapter: Percy finds himself in an awkward situation and Leo should've stayed in the car. (POVs will be Percy and Piper, hopefully or maybe Piper and Percy's confronter, I cant decide)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello friends and welcome to chapter 35 (I think that it's 35, don't kill me) sorry for the wait but end of term tests have taken up all of my time.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Your welcome XD. Thank you.**

 **Theoneandonly: I like to think of it was quite an achievement as well. Thank you, I will.**

 **GJaylene Olebar: I shall do, cheers.**

 **Greekgodsrox: OMGs I would love snow as well! It hasn't snowed where I live since 2010 and I miss it, we only get rain now, sounds fun right? I'll try to send Percy to you but he never listens to me. Percy get your but down south...um that sounded weird. *clears throat awkwardly* I tried my best. :D**

* * *

 **PIPER**

* * *

Speaking was great, she decided. Those fateful few weeks without her voice were possibly the worst days of her entire life, and she had been in a war. But during that specific car journey, she wished nobody could speak.

"Are we there yet?" Leo asked for what must've been the millionth time.

"Shut up Leo," Piper muttered softly, Leo shut up but the glare on his face told her exactly what he thought of her in that moment.

"Ok you can talk but not about the journey," Piper allowed singing the words slightly.

"Ok then," A long awkward pause ensued.

"What do we tell everyone once we get to camp?" Hazel questioned the group.

"The truth," Jason answered as if the answer was that simple. Piper squeezed her boyfriend's knee and shook her head.

"We can't; it'll scare them," Piper pointed out.

"They have to know that Percy's… you know," Jason trailed off his eyes misting over. Piper felt her own eyes tingle slightly, yet she couldn't help but fell that Percy wasn't dead. She wasn't entirely sure why but she hadn't seen a body, not that she wanted to, and she had seen enough TV shows to know that often when you didn't see a body it was because there wasn't one.

"What's the alternative?" Annabeth mumbled from in front of them, Piper felt a tang of guilt; Percy was Annabeth's best friend she probably didn't want to be reminded of Percy's 'death'.

"We could tell Chiron first, he can decide how and when to tell the others," Jason suggested. Piper nodded shifting slightly in her impromptu seat.

"Good idea," Annabeth praised. Next to her Piper could feel Jason's chest puff out in pride, an amused breath left her lips.

"We're here," Thalia announced a few minutes later stopping the car with a jolt.

"Finally!" Leo exclaimed ripping the door open and climbing out. Jason opened his door and got out, Piper followed his lead.

Thalia had parked the car a few metres away from the camp so they had to stumble through the woods for a few minutes before they got out into the main clearing. The grass beneath her feet was a tiny bit damp so by the time they reached the Big House her feet were soaked, typical she thought.

"Where have you been?" Chiron demanded practically materialising in front of them, Piper let out an embarrassing squeak as he appeared.

"It's a long story," Annabeth began gesturing towards to Big House, Chiron narrowed his eyes but wheeled inside checking over his shoulder every few seconds as if they were about to vanish again. I'm not going anywhere until I'm fed, Piper thought to herself.  
The centaur lead them to his office, the room was well heated but seemed a lot colder as Chiron glared at them. Piper let her gaze flicker over everything but the majority of it was the same, give or take a few new pictures on the walls.

"Now tell me: where have you been?" Chiron moved to the other side of his desk and peered at them with a blank look on his usually warm face.

"We were on Olympus," Piper took a step forward to explain to the centaur, distantly she wondered where Nico was; she thought the son of Hades was going to meet them at the camp.

"We were summoned there by… something," Jason stepped up to stand next to her. Piper cast him a look to warn him to watch his mouth – sometimes he was a bit…insensitive. Translation: Jason had the sympathy and kindness of Percy when people mocked Finding Nemo, Piper shook away the grief as she tried to hold onto her hope.

"Percy's not dead," Nico suddenly appeared in the corner of the office, everyone bar Chiron let out a pathetic gasp at the son of Hades' sudden appearance.

"What?" Jason whispered a sad hope flickering across his face. Piper could feel her own heart piecing itself back together at the news.

"His soul isn't in the underworld," Nico shrugged. "Ergo, he isn't dead."

"Nico, are you sure?" Piper asked him not wanting him to tell them Percy was alive when he actually wasn't. She wasn't sure any of them would survive losing the son of Poseidon again.  
Nico hesitated for a minute or two but then his expression turned to steel and he nodded gravely, "I'm sure," A grin overcame his face filled with happiness that she hadn't seen him wear for a while.

"Thank the gods," Jason whispered a delighted sob tore from his throat as they all began to rise from the depths of depression they had fallen into.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Chiron sighed tapping his hand against the desk impatiently.

So they did, a few details were missed but they managed to tell Chiron the gist of what happened, by the end of their tale Chiron was smiling brightly at them.

"My, that's quite a day you've had," Piper nodded at him a matching smile forming over her feature. "So where is Percy?" Chiron asked.

"We don't know," Annabeth muttered sadly her grey eyes sliding to the window as if Percy was going to appear out of the shadows as Nico had done, sadly Piper didn't think that Percy's powers worked that way. She wasn't really sure that she knew how Percy's powers worked at all.

"Yet, we don't know yet," Leo corrected a grim look of determination scarring his face.

"I'm guessing you're going to go look for him," Piper sent Chiron her best 'well duh' look.

"Well, I can't stop you but I will ask you not to leave until you are ready to," Chiron implored his eyes wondering over their, no doubt, exhausted faces and weak bodies.

"Hey, has anyone been wondering how Percy still has weird wintery powers even though we all got our powers back?" Thalia suddenly asked.

"Good question," Piper mumbled looking at Annabeth, hoping that the wise girl would hold all the answers.

"Does he still have his powers over water?" Chiron questioned. Piper felt her face flush at her lack of knowledge about one of her closest friends.

"I don't think so," Nico answered, how did he know? Piper narrowed her eyes fractionally at the boy suspiciously.

"There you go then. His powers have shifted from one thing to another, a bit like-"

"The flow of water," Annabeth supplied a fond smile flickering over her face. Chiron smiled at his student.

"Exactly,"

After Chiron had let them leave Piper stumbled straight to the Dining Pavilion, she hoped that there might still be some food available, she hadn't eaten in so long and her hunger was becoming unbearable. It seemed that she wasn't the only one as the others, even Nico, trailed after her. As soon as they got there they sat down heavily at the Zeus table. Usually, they all sat at the Poseidon, Zeus or Hades table but as Percy wasn't there it felt insensitive to sit there.

"What are we going to do?" Leo groaned burying his face in arms.

"What do you mean; don't you want to go look for him?" Nico asked his eyebrows scrunching in confusion and his eyes flashing with an odd look she couldn't decipher.

"Of course I want to go look for him!" Leo exclaimed looking offended that someone would even suggest he did anything else.

"Then what do you mean?" Piper asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I mean that we have no idea where Percy is or if he's ok or not and – urgh" Leo slammed his hands on the table growing increasingly flustered.

"Calm down," Frank instructed his gaze flickering from Leo to Piper and back again.

"I won't 'calm down'. I know what it's like to be out in the world with an ability you can't control. And believe me when I say that there is nothing in this world that's nearly as bad." Leo snapped.

"Then let's rest. Tomorrow we go out and we won't come back until we find him," Nico suggested his eyes sparkling in the night.

"Even if we have to bring him back kicking and screaming," Leo lifted and imaginary glass and they all fake toasted to their new found quest.

He wasn't much of a dancer. He had only danced a couple times in the past and even then it hadn't been anything particularly formal, he had never understood the temptation of a tempo; he was never mesmerised by the beat of a drum. But in that moment, standing on a ledge looking over the glorious city, he did know.

There was an undeniable beauty when two beings were in complete sync with one another, there was such grace in separating for a moment only to reunite seconds later. The dance he stepped was unlike any other – the beat was that of his own heart and the tempo was guided by his own breath – it wasn't normal and it was all the more special because of it.

Percy stepped and threw out his hand, as if spinning his partner, a twirl of wind followed through with the move covering the road beneath him with frost. The way he covered the city wasn't the same as anything he did before, this time he felt no fear. And why should he? What was he doing that was wrong, or dangerous? Nothing. He was embracing what he was and while he was dangerous he was still Percy Jackson; he was still human, well mostly human (50%)

He jutted an arm in the air and watched, face flushed, as snow weaved its way down from high above. Closing his eyes, Percy could almost imagine what it would be like for people waking up in the mornings. He heard the echo of a child's laugh as they dashed out of their bed and flew down the stairs; desperate to feel the white powder just to be sure it was real.

"Perseus," the illusion shattered into a million glistening pieces around him and his dance ended as suddenly as it had begun. Tilting his head to the left, he peered out at the intruder from under his pale bangs. "What are you doing?" Poseidon asked him cautiously.

Percy wasn't sure how to answer, he wasn't actually sure he wanted to answer at all – running sounded like a far more reliable option.

"I'm doing what I was made to do," the words tasted sweet on his left but the familiar face flinched when the sound reached him, interesting.

"You need to go back," Poseidon instructed his form shifting with discomfort. Percy looked away hoping that the god couldn't see his grin.

"Back where?" Percy wondered rubbing at his nose where a piece of snow had landed on him.

"To camp, to Olympus or to Atlantis – it doesn't matter. You can't be here," Poseidon replied instantly, it was almost like the man was reading a script. Ha, as if anyone could predict any of the nonsense that came out of his mouth.

"Yet here I am," Percy mused walking along the ledge, for once he wasn't concerned by the brutal drop beneath him.

"You shouldn't be here," the god corrected a pinch of impatience leaking into his tone making Percy smile slightly.

"Yet here I am," Percy repeated waving a hand in front of him gesturing to the breath-taking view before him.

"Perseus, why are you doing this? The mortals don't deserve your wrath." Poseidon demanded all the kindness and understanding vanishing from his voice so quickly Percy wondered if it was ever there at all.

"What wrath?" Percy questioned rubbing his knuckles so that his father wouldn't be able to see his trembling hands.

"Look around you, Perseus," Poseidon advised, Percy saw the god take a step forward out of the corner of his eye and it took all of his willpower not to cower under his father's piercing looked around and saw nothing but beauty and gentleness. With a sigh, he waved his hands through the air and let the winter freeze in place as if time itself had bowed before him.

"What I am doing is not wrong nor right," Percy allowed "It is simply the matter of being; of happening, it is the coming and going of nature and time. You can't control it and you can't control me. So tell me, your godliness, what's your next move," Percy pivoted on his heel and stared at the man he had fought to impress for so many years with no emotion weighing his heart down.

"I'll bring you back kicking and screaming if I have to," Poseidon informed him lifting his trident off the ground and gripping it with both hands, Percy watched the weapon blankly "Stand down." The god ordered.  
Percy slowly turned away letting his body slouch, a sad sigh left his grinning lips. He heard Poseidon take a step towards him, relief practically radiated from the god. Fool.

"No," Percy announced then leapt off the side of the building, just like he hoped, the wind scooped him up effortlessly and guided him away.

"Zeus won't let this go, Perseus," Poseidon called out from the roof top.

"Neither will I," Percy whispered back, the four syllables were carried to the ears of his father as Percy went towards the one place he felt safe, Percy went home.

Or at least he tried to go home. He managed to travel about a quarter of a mile before the wind seemed to think 'nah mate' and ditched him on top of the Empire State Building. Which was actually quite rude, although, he did feel quite cool as he crouched down on the very top of the building like an assassin, he was a huge Assassin's Creed fan.

Around him, snowflakes resumed their journey to the ground a couple of them landed in his hair yet the camouflaged with his hair until they weren't noticeable.

He wasn't doing anything wrong was he? Percy didn't think so but, then again, no villain ever aimed to do the wrong thing they just tried to do what was right by their own personal standards. So was he the bad guy? A snort slipped out his mouth as he thought about it.

Oh yes, he was the latest supervillain – he made it snow and made it slightly windy, what a badass. Percy shook his head; there was no way he could be doing anything bad.  
It was the middle of summer, snow wasn't normal, but who got to decide what classed as normal? It was probably Zeus, Percy thought bitterly. Eventually, the breathtaking view of his home city became less interesting and his thighs began to ache due to the strange position. Percy closed his eyes and tried to sense the wind around him, nothing, Percy looked harder. Yep, he had definitely been abandoned.

'That's very mean,' Percy thought sourly blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes and then slid down the speared top onto the round platform beneath him. He continued to slowly travel down until he was on the deck. A few tourists looked at him with a mixture of fear and awe, a look he was tragically used to. Thankfully the mist seemed to fall over them a few seconds later causing them to turn away as if he had never existed; he sent quick thanks to Hecate before moving to the bars.

For the first time in a long time, he was touching someone. He was shoulder to shoulder with a man of about thirty, the contact still made him uncomfortable but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been for him a few days ago.

"Why is it snowing, daddy?" A little girl asked. Percy tore his gaze away from the setting sun to stare at her with weariness.

"I don't know, pumpkin, maybe its magic," the man next to her wiggled his finger. Percy snorted and the man stared at him with a flicker of hatred then surprise. "Can I help you?" The man's gaze flickered to his arm; Percy followed his gaze only to see a large blood stain covering his newly healed arm.

"No, I'm alright," Percy reassured him by giving him the biggest smile he could manage and then looked away.

"Are you sure, young man? That doesn't look good," The man took a step forward. By now other people had begun to send him concerned looks, Percy cursed his stupidity.

"Um, no really it's just make-up," Percy lied patting his blood soaked arm for emphasis.

"Kid, what are you, Fifteen?" A woman asked. She was about twenty with a half shaved head and bright blue eyes, for a moment Percy thought he was looking at an older Thalia.

"I'm sixteen," Percy sniffed not sure where the question had come from.

"You shouldn't be up here unsupervised, where are your parents?" Percy saw the lanyard around the woman's next and cursed his luck.

"My mum didn't want to come up here; she's scared of heights," Percy explained desperately trying not to cry.

"Sir-" The woman sighed.

"Not to worry, come on we're leaving," A new, familiar, voice joined the conversation grabbing at Percy's elbow drawing the son of Poseidon to his side. Percy stiffened.

"And you are?" The woman questioned no doubt catching Percy's panicked look.

"His step-father," Paul answered smiling at the woman kindly. Percy was about to send the woman another 'help me' look but then he felt the press of something against his back and a click. Paul had a gun, shit.

"Ok then," The woman smiled all the suspicion falling off of her face as Percy fake smiled and turned to face the person he hated the most in the world.

"Hi Paul, what are you doing here? I thought you were with mum," Percy asked as the wind howled around them. Paul looked a bit bruised but otherwise unharmed. Good, Percy thought, I get the joy of ripping him open again.

"She asked me to come find you; we need to go," Paul explained easily.

"Aw, but I only just got up here. Can't I stay a bit longer?" Percy pleaded glaring at Paul as the man tightened his grip on his elbow.

"No, times up kiddo," His 'step-father' gave him a rough shove towards the elevator yet didn't let Percy go, even Paul wasn't stupid enough to do that. Percy clamped down on the power flooding his veins. Not when there are mortals nearby

He was taken to the elevator and then down the long drop to the ground. During the ride Paul removed the gun; still, Percy didn't fight him and replaced it with a knife. Percy assumed it was because a knife was a lot more subtle and quiet than a gun.

"Don't do anything stupid," Paul mumbled against his skin as he bodily dragged him out of the skyscraper.

"Stupid is in my nature, dickhead," Percy growled back trying to keep the contempt off his face, he was probably failing miserably.

"Indeed." The man confirmed weaving through the dense crowd with grace that Percy had never seen before in the man. Had he practised dragging boys through New York before? Percy hoped not.

"What do you want?" Percy demanded once they had made in down towards Percy's apartment. A good of a place as any to kill him Percy supposed.

"You know too much," Paul answered instead. Percy laughed.

"Yeah, I really doubt that one," He laughed even as Paul dug the knife a little harder into the small of his back.

"Shut up, boy," Paul spat some of his spittle hitting the back of Percy's neck, gross.

"Why? I'm just trying to have a nice chat with my beloved step-father," Percy asked innocently, grinning at a passing family.

"You are very impertinent, aren't you?" Paul chuckled but the sound was anything but amused.

"So I've been told," Percy mumbled his heart fell down to his feet as they turned down an all too familiar street.

"The street's empty," Paul noted as they approached the building that had once been the home of the person Percy loved the most in the whole word. "There's no one to hear you scream." The man continued.

"Don't flatter yourself," Percy rolled his back letting Paul's knife cut him slightly to prove his point.

"I could say the same to you," Paul mused withdrawing the knife away from Percy to open the door. Percy had the perfect opportunity to hurt the man and run but for some reason, he didn't want to. Actually, he was pretty sure he knew the reason: he wanted revenge.

Paul shoved him inside the second the door was open, he then slammed in behind him and brought Percy back into his vice-like hold. Percy didn't even bother struggling; at the end of the day he could always freeze Paul, honestly, he just wanted to hear what the man had to say. He wanted to know how his mother had died and, more importantly, why.

His feet knew the way even with Paul's guidance. Soon he found himself standing before the blue door of the apartment. Percy reached forward to open the door before Paul had the chance, the man didn't seem very annoyed, though.

"Percy?" A woman's voice called from the living room. Percy's heart burst open.

"Mum?"

* * *

 **A.N: Ah, good old cliff-hangers. I feel like it's been a while since I've done one, lucky for you I suppose. Next chapter is going to be so much fun to write, I am so excited. It's kind-of the climax of this arch of the story/ a battle.**

 **Ok a few things:**

 **1) I'm pretty sure Percy doesn't play Assassin's Creed but I thought I would pretend he did, deal with it.**

 **2) I am planning to go back and clean up some of the bad grammar in the earlier chapters over Christmas/this week so hopefully by the next update it will be a lot better. It's not a re-write, however the re-write is up and called _Frozen Soul_ please check it out. This is literally a clean-up and a few changes so the story will flow still.**

 **3) I haven't been to New York, nor have I been to the Empire State Building, ergo, I have no idea if there is an age limit or anything like that so please don't get mad at me. I did look on the website but it didn't say anything. For the purpose of this story let's just say you have to be 18+ to be allowed to go up to the top unsupervised.** **4) I just want to point out that we have reached the 35 chapter mark which I think is quite impressive. It's all thanks to you guys, so I need to say a huge sappy thank you!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **The hurricane tore the whole world in half, or at least it felt like it did. Paul continued to stare at him even through to shards of ice piercing the air.**

 **"You kill us all, Percy," the man warned with wide eyes.**

 **"So be it," Percy snarled.**

 **Windows shattered and children screamed at he was the cause of it all, but he couldn't stop. The storm spiraled out of control until it was a mesh of white and blue. And red. There was so much red.**

 **(This may change but this is basically what will happen amongst other things.)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, long time no see. We're getting towards the end now. I'm kinda sad about that but also kinda sad, is that weird?**

 **Shout out:**

 **moxaleine: Just like I wanted you to think.**

 **dead inside: yes, I will continue.**

* * *

 **PERCY**

* * *

Have you ever had a bucket of cold water thrown over you? If you have then you'll know how Percy felt in the moment. His heart stopped in his chest and all the muscles in his face turned to jelly causing his jaw to hang open which probably wasn't a very good look, but Percy was beyond caring at that point.

"Hello Percy," Sally greeted a sad smile on her face that did little to distract Percy from the lines that marred her face and the deep blue bags that hung under her eyes. These details hardly registered through Percy's mind because of the swarm of oh my gods my mother is alive, he lied, he lied, he lied-

"Not that this reunion isn't touching," Paul pretended to wipe away a tear, Percy looked at him the way one would look at a teacher that just informed you of your all-important exam was taking place tomorrow. "But I don't have time for sentimentalities, so let's hurry this along." With that, Percy's ex-stepfather whipped out a 9mm pistol a pressed it against Sally's skull.

"Paul, please-" Sally began but Paul merely flicked the safety of, successful shutting her up, and smirked at Percy.

"So, son, let's get one thing clear," Paul drawled. "You try to move, or do that weird magic thing you do and mummy dearest gets a bullet through her pretty head, understand?" Percy was silent for a moment before snapping his jaw shutting and nodding empathically. "Say the words, son."

"Don't call me 'son'," He snapped before backtracking. "I mean… yes, I understand." Paul nodded sharply before gesturing to the sofa with his free hand.

"Please, do sit." He offered always the hospitable guy. Percy grit his teeth until he was sure they would shatter as he made his way over to said seat, slowly and cautiously.

For a moment he closed his eyes and calmed himself down, _'my name is Percy Jackson, I'm a demigod and I can win this'_ he repeated the mantra over and over in his head before opening his eyes again.

Sally and Paul were both watching his expectantly, Percy shifted slightly. His mum had her arms pulled behind her back and were tied together with half a dozen cable ties along with her leg. She was sitting in one of the dining table chairs, and Paul also sat on one to her right.

"So, let's talk," Paul stated, relaxing in his chair but keeping a worryingly firm grip on the gun.

"About what?" Percy answered politely, folding his hands on his lap absentmindedly rubbing at the scar from the pit scorpion from all those years ago.

"May I suggest the future?" Without waiting for a response, Paul carried on talking. "I am part of an organisation known as 'Tempus', I'm guessing you know what that means, son?"

Percy scowled at the use of 'son' a word that Paul didn't deserve to associate with anyone, let alone Percy. "Latin for 'time'," he muttered under his breath, trying not to look like a sulking child despite the fact he sort of was one.

"Good." Paul nodded, "Well, we were a group made by Kronos, your grandfather." Percy shuddered at the name as he screwed his eyes shut. "He knew that he wouldn't beat you, Percy, it was your destiny to defeat him so he made a backup plan. Me." Paul fell silent.

Percy had to open his mouth a few times before words finally bubbled to the surface. "He had no proof that we were going to win, heck we almost didn't. And why would he need someone like you? You're a grey-haired English teacher, hardly the stuff of legend." Percy couldn't stop his voice from rising and even Sally's panicked face didn't help, still, Paul didn't pull the trigger, he merely chuckled.

"Oh Percy, that's exactly what I wanted you to think, seems that I'm not that bad of an actor." At Percy no doubt amusingly baffled expression, Paul stood up and elegantly sat next to the former and chucked an arm around his shoulders. Percy tensed under the grip but Paul just tightened his grip until he felt bruises.

"I'm not mortal, son," Paul whispered in his ear. "My name is Paul Blofis but I'm not an English teacher. I'm a demigod."

Silence except from the endless ticking of the kitchen clock, Percy had always hated that thing. How could Paul be a demigod? It didn't make sense; the man was as mundane and boring as they come, his name was Paul for gods' sake.

"You… no." Sally stuttered out, staring at her husband with poorly veiled horror. "You're a human, I can sense-" She was unceremoniously cut off by Paul throwing back his head and laughing, not that he sounded very jolly. He sounded like the boogie man.

"Sally, darling, I can fool even the best people, you want to know why? Because I am the son of Loki, you dull woman."

"Oh, so there's Norse Gods now?" Percy exclaimed, voice a tad higher than normal. "Fantastic, I was worried that there were only a bazillion Gods but no, there's gazillions of them instead." Percy laughed at the end, not 'I'm a happy man!' laugh, but rather a 'hey look, there goes my sanity!' kind of laugh.

Paul patted him on the arm, "calm down, boyo. That's not even the best part." He grinned at the end and Percy stuttered out a "brilliant."

"Paul, why us? We haven't done anything to you, and neither of us have heard of your so-called 'organisation' until today" Sally demanded, her nostrils flared with anger. Percy jerked his gaze to her again.

"It's simple really, your son has a fatal flaw that's so damn easy to exploit, I mean I needed you to come find me and you ran straight towards me, just like that?" he snapped his fingers on the last word from emphasis, Percy jumped at the noise. "And then, you didn't go to your friends for help, because you were worried you would hurt then. Again, you made it so easy."

"So," Percy began, tongue feeling way too big for his mouth. "You used me because I was weak." He summarised, mentally slapping himself over and over again.

"Yes and no," Paul stated.

"Well, that's not very helpful," Percy drawled eyes on the gun in Paul's hands, he held it limply now. Why shouldn't he? Percy wouldn't risk his mother's life, he couldn't.

"You are also the son of Poseidon, and therefore quite powerful." Paul shrugged as if that was the way everything went. It wasn't, of that Percy was sure.

"You didn't do anything in the war, Paul. If anything you helped us, not them." Sally shook were she sat, Percy wasn't entirely sure whether it was fear of anger but either way Percy didn't like it, and he also really didn't like how Paul smiled at her.

"And what did it do for you? Very little, but for me it changed everything because I saw through the mist, and I learnt were Olympus was. Also," he gave Percy a side look. "I found my ticket inside."

"If you think for one moment that my son is going to take you into the heart of the gods, you must be even crazier than you sound!" Sally all but screamed in the face of a man with a weapon that could kill her in a second. Percy had to commend her bravery but that didn't help his pounding heart or the way he curled into the arm of the sofa as Paul got to his feet.

 _This is it, this is it, this is it. He's gonna kill her. He's gonna kill her. Oh mum. Not my mum._

But Paul simply patted her on her cheek and whispered. "He will, because he loves you and he won't kill me. He can't win and so I can lose."

Percy screwed his eyes shut once again and buried his head in his knees. Paul was right, of course he was. Arguably, the man knew even more about Percy than the son of Poseidon himself.

"Isn't that right, son? Now come on, we've got a ride to catch." Paul holstered his gun before cocking his head to the side and staring at Sally with curious eyes. "You should come with us, love." Sally bared her teeth at him as he untied her legs. Percy looked up and watched him with shining eyes but didn't move - he wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

"It'll be our last trip, as a family." Paul sighed as if the news genuinely bothered him; it didn't, of that Percy was sure.

Paul dragged Sally out of the door with a quick look at Percy that had the sixteen-year-old scrambling after him.

They descended the stairs in morbid silence; Sally marched with her head up high, as did Paul. But Percy practically dragged himself through the door. In that moment he wished he was like Annabeth, he wished that he could see the solution as clearly as the sun, but he couldn't.

He could use his powers but the fear and anger thrumming through his veins made it blatantly obvious that it would be a wild, relentless force that would destroy everything, including his mother; the one person that had to make it out of this alive.

He could punch Paul, but the man wasn't alone. He wasn't that stupid and if he was the so called 'son of Loki' then who knew what kind of powers he had. The god was a shapeshifter, and Percy really didn't want to fight a bull or whatever the heck Paul would turn into if provoked.

Outside their sad little apartment block, a black van was perfectly parked. Two armed soldiers opened the doors and three sets of arms reached out and dragged Percy and his poor mother inside.

The door slammed shut, and he was lost in the darkness. He could feel an arm around his waist and over his mouth. The floor was hard and cold but it would've been better than being pinned to the warm body behind him, sadly he didn't have much of a say in the matter, or any at all.

It was a short trip to the Empire State building but it felt like hours, especially when the only sound was his mother's laboured breathe. Percy felt sick at the thought of some brute holding her, and then he felt cold, so very cold.

 _No_ , he told it. _Not yet_. It listened however the cold left so quickly he felt a tad delirious with fever. Not now, he begged his head as it spun. Pull yourself together.

The slowed to a halt and Percy closed his eyes as the door was wrenched open and he was being pulled around again. He was nothing but a free pass to them and they were doing a wonderful job of treating his as such.

Light burned his eyes, yet he still forced his eyes to stay open and began taking note of his surroundings with a sickening feeling spinning in his gut. Everything looked so damn normal, people mulled around doing whatever it was they usually did ignorant to their impending doom.

 _Run_ , he mentally urged them. _Run like the hounds of hell are chasing you_. But no one noticed him, not even when two muscular men tied his arms behind his back and grabbed his arms.

Inside was an entirely different story. Chaos was the only way to describe it. The desk had been flung across the room and the stunning, marble floor was stained with muddy footprints and a red liquid Percy didn't dare to name.

Paul marched at the head of their little group, followed by Sally who also had two men on her arms, and Percy brought up the rear. His ex-stepfather held out his hand and the cowering desk man handed over the key in a second, looking at Percy with such sadness that he had to look away.

 _This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot. I should have died before. They should have killed me._

Without a word, Paul turned to the elevator and pressed the button, Percy pulled experimentally at the men on his arms; they dug their nails into the soft flesh on the back of his neck, causing Percy to jerk forward into the elevator.

Sally watched him carefully across the lift, eyes void of any emotion except burning sorrow. She knew that they weren't going to make it out of this alive, Percy had a chance but Sally served no purpose at all. Except to control Percy and to be honest the restraints on his hands were doing a damn good job at that by themselves.

The elevator boomed up towards the palace of the gods. Percy silently prayed to his father:

 _Dad, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be the son you wanted me to be. Now I'm going to end us all. Just get out of there please._

No reply, not that Poseidon ever really responded to him but maybe a small part of him hoped that his father could still fix everything. Percy cursed his ignorance, sometimes you can't wait for someone else to fix your mistakes, sometimes it's only up to you and you alone.

The elevator jerked to a stop and he was once again forcefully dragged out into the open. Percy wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting, but he certainly wasn't expecting how cold everything would be and how nice the wintery breeze felt on his skin. It sank into the pores on his face and calmed him.

The place was a winter wonderland, and it was a gorgeous one at that. Percy felt a hint of pride before a slash of fear enveloped him.

"Sir," a woman greeted from their left, Percy glanced over and didn't have time to register the woman before his eyes flickered to the person in their grasp.

"Grover, is that you?" The satyr looked up through his bloody hair and grinned at his best friend. Percy's entire vision burned red as he thrashed against the men holding him.

He tried jumping and pulling and screaming. The men didn't seem fazed at first but eventually Percy's skin became prickled with ice until they made a vaguely panicked sound and Paul cursed and drew closer.

Percy spat in his face. "You bastard. Let. Him. Go" He tried to growl the words but the came out a screech.

"No, not until you calm down." Paul denied, shaking his head at Percy as if her was disappointed as if Percy wasn't playing fair.

"I'll kill you! Lay another hand on him and I will tear you apart!" He continued. The men holding him dragged him forward with a sudden burst of strength and speed.

They practically carried him to the throne room, but Percy wasn't interested; he didn't care about what happened to him, his only thought was Grover.

 _If they hurt him. If they hurt him. If they hurt him. My best friend. Best friend. Grover._

The huge marble door to the throne room were unceremoniously thrown open, Percy heard the gods begin demanding things but he was too busy trying the catch another glimpse of Grover, or his mother both of which were out of his site – a thing he was most certainly not happy about.

"Perseus"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Let him go!"

"Cousin"

The words were meaningless to him, or there were until someone rudely pressed a gun to his forehead. He stilled quicker than frozen water.

"So, here we are," Paul whispered to him before pivoting around to face the twelve most powerful gods there was. Percy glanced around and caught sight of Hestia, sitting by the hearth as per usual. The goddess was watching him with fearful eyes, yet they were still warm and Percy stole a little bit of comfort in the knowledge that she was there.

Then he looked at the gods, all of which were wearing various looks of confusion and anger. Poseidon was on his feet, eyes bright and across from him Apollo and Hermes were leaning forward with rapt attention. The only God who didn't seem disturbed by events was Athena, whose grey eyes bored into his owns. She was watching, so she was planning. For once he was grateful. Hurry, Athena.

"What do you want?" Zeus demanded, lightning bolt in hand. Paul chuckled and drew the gun away from Percy's forehead and used it to gesture to the room widely.

"Why, I only wish for a moment of your time," he mock bowed. "It that's ok with you, Zeus." The king of the gods seemed unsure of what to do with the son of Loki.

Percy tried to shake his head slightly, but the god wasn't looking at him.

"Go on, make your case." Zeus sounded weary as his shrunk down to Paul's height and watched him with interest. Percy pulled against the men again but they seemed prepared this time as they didn't even sway.

"Let me go." He hissed, eyes flashing. The men shifted ever so slightly but seemed unfazed.

"We are Tempus, and we are here to finish what Kronos started. Before you zap me please be sure to note that this boy," he pointed at Percy, "will destroy Olympus for me."

"You must be out of your damn mind." Percy snapped. A few more gods got to their feet but most were sitting in shock. Hera merely straightened her skirt.

"For your mother would you? For Grover?" Paul asked innocently, Percy paled.

"You motherfucker." He cursed, Paul laughed.

"To you I suppose I am," He grinned. Poseidon muttered something in Greek while Percy stayed dead still. He felt remarkable calm, all things considered, but he also felt like a boiling kettle that had been left aside to long. Burning and overflowing.

"You think you've won, don't you?" He muttered. Paul put a hand on his shoulder and Poseidon took a step forward.

"Oh son, I know I've won," Paul chuckled.

"Then you are as dumb as you are ugly," Paul rolled his eyes. "Yes roll your eyes; maybe you'll find a brain back there." Quicker than Percy could see Paul dragged the back of his hand over Percy's face, hard.

He gasped as his head snapped to the side, vision fuzzy.

"Sorry about that, now let's talk…" Percy shut Paul's voice out as he stared at the ground, trying to control his anger; his hatred.

 _I'LL KILL YOU. MUM. GROVER. TYSON. ANNABETH. JASON. PIPER. FRANK. HAZEL. LEO. NICO. THAILIA._

 _PAUL_

 _PAUL_

 _PAUL_

With a scream the world ended.

And a new one began.

* * *

 **Not many people review this story anymore, I don't know why that it. But I want people to know that I thank you all for sticking with me for the hectic excuse for a story.**

 **This feels rushed but it needed to speed things up a bit cause even I thought this story was getting a bit slow, so here for speed.**

 **Pauls parentage isn't cannon and is kind of random but it's my nod to the Magnus Chase Fandom, because I adore Magnus Chase and his world so damn much.**

 **My friends take your time, I'll see you next time. (I love Hamilton!)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello guys, welcome. Let's end this, shall we?**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Fanfiction Admin: Fair points. Thanks**

 **Anne: Cheers**

 **Guest: Um...thanks**

 **C.C.A.T. ATTACK: Haha that's hilarious. Is the dog OK?**

 **chio10: Hmm because you asked so nicely I shall**

 **guest: here is that chapter**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Hopefully this is quick enough for you**

 **Guest: I did too**

* * *

 **PERCY**

* * *

A scream tore from his throat as every inch of his body split into shards of glass, or that was what it felt like. The pain kept him in a hazy daze where he wasn't entirely sure whether he was alive or not. He couldn't feel anything but pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

And the anger, of course, not the slight clenching of fist kind of anger. More like his entire body was sparked into a burning heart of hatred. He was almost sure that if you saw him you could see liquid hate dripping from his body to land into an acidic puddle on the floor.

Was he being dramatic? He really wasn't sure, all things considered.

He was a hurricane, not a metaphoric one, white, swirling, destructive hurricane that ripped at the towering pillars and burrowed into the marble floor like it was trying to claw its way around the world.

Across from him, completely unconcerned by the destruction around him, stood Paul and with him a murderous grin of one angry yet not yet ready to act. Sadly, Percy was very much past that stage but he clamped down on it until it hovered around him, waiting.

Paul lifted his hands, gun in his right, and clapped three times. "What a show, I'm getting teary." He whipped his eyes and sniffed. Percy growled and around him, his storm boomed. "But stop with the theatrics, son; it's over for you and your precious little friends and there is nothing, absolutely nothing that you can, or will, do about it."

That was an instruction, he knew that. But to him it felt like a challenge, it felt like a risk. For once, Percy really didn't mind taking that risk, he may just destroy Olympus but it could be fixed, of that he was sure. Percy burst into a sprint towards the abominable man before him.

Paul's smile flickered but he didn't have time to do much else before Percy bodily slammed into him. He sat on his ex-stepfathers chest and pulled his fist back and slammed a bone breaking punch into his nose. Paul made a nose like a broken lawnmower but didn't scream, annoyingly.

As fist met face, the ground exploded around them in a spider web of crack, him and Paul being in the centre. The storm whirled more, encouraging him on. The peer pressure was honestly not particularly helpful.

Paul choked out a laugh through his blood-stained face; by the looks of it Percy had shattered his nose. "Wow, you're stronger than you look." His voice was a tad higher than it used to be, Percy mentally patted himself on the back. Paul's eyes turned dark as they met Percy's glowing ones, "and so am I."

With that, he pushed his hands into Percy's chest and shoved him right across the room where he slammed into a pillar, which did little but groan under his weight. His storm slithered into the ceiling where it hung over them. Blinking, Percy got to his feet. Weirdly he felt little pain considering what had happened.

He took note of his surroundings: Paul was stumbling to his feet; the gods stared at the two of them with horror and Annabeth- wait. Annabeth? Percy blinked at his friends; she was standing with the whole gang (including Nico and Thalia) in the corner of the room. Looking much sharper than the last time he'd seen them all those weeks ago.

Where had they come from? Percy didn't have time to ask them before his vision zeroed in on Mr Blofis and his stupid-fucking-grin.

"See? Not bad, am I?" Percy rolled his eyes dramatically and curled his hands into fists, almost instantly ice formed in his palms, waiting for its master's command. Wait no more, he thought; I've had enough of this man.

"We shall see," Percy shrugged before pushing his hands in front of him and then throwing them in the air like whips. Ice split the floor as it burst through in incredible spikes. Paul dived to the side, but the move was messy. He was tired or untrained, it didn't matter; either way, it was a weakness.

"Yes we shall," Paul whipped his head around and aimed his gun at Annabeth and pulled the trigger. The bullet didn't get far before a wall of ice appeared like a wave. The daughter of Athena flinched and screwed her eyes shut but didn't react. She gave Paul no satisfaction and for that Percy was immensely proud.

"Get out of here!" He shouted at them. He pulled the wall down with a mere thought and a breeze tugged at his friend's hair, directing them towards the door.

"They're not going anywhere," Paul growled. Percy swung his left arm towards the side and flung Paul across the room into a heap on the floor. His victory was short-lived as three armed soldiers walked in (two male, one female). The two men held up their prisoner's arms as they dragged her and the woman held up her head with one hand and pressed a gun to her charges' temple with the other.

"Mum," he breathed horror and hate filling him up once again. "You let her go, or I'm going to do the honour if introducing your insides to the cold outdoors," he warned. To emphasise his point he curled his fists again and cracks spread around the doorway in response.

"Ha, I don't think so." Paul fake laughed, the man seemed to have regained his suave despite the horrific state of his nose. Not that his face was that delightful before anyway. "See, Sally here is the one thing that seems to make you hesitate. I mean, of course, you love your friends, any fool can see that. But Sally," Paul clicked his tongue softly. "She does something to you that I can't have."

Percy blinked, startled. "I'm confused. I thought you wanted me to be controlled, that seems to be what a lot of people are after, I can't really see why though," aware that he was rambling he shut his mouth was as much gusto he could muster (not a lot).

"Maybe for a while but," here he sighed happily. "Why should I bother destroying Olympus if you'll do it for me?" He nodded at his female soldier.

He wasn't fast enough to stop her, however, he did manage to catch his mum's soft eyes and saw the pride in them. He also saw the warning, not completely sure what she was warning him against. Percy didn't have any time to really think about it before a gunshot echoed around the room and his mum's body slumped forward, blood streaming around her face.

The soldiers tossed her body towards before shaking figure, Percy choked on a sob. His heart ached like he'd been shot and his head felt like it was being torn in two. With one last glance at his mother's lifeless eyes, he stared at Paul and summoned forth the one thing he had fought away for so long: Power.

It swarmed through him like a disease yet warmed him like a hug. He felt himself be lifted from the ground and a bright light encompassed him as he sent every ounce of pain he could recollect after the man.

Through the light, he caught glimpses of himself that he had tried to forget: he saw his six-year-old self, cowering under a table, tears streaming as Gabe stomped around.

He saw Billy Brown and his cronies crowding around him as they beat him black and blue. He saw himself later that year beating them back with a tennis racket. He got expelled for that, he recalled, but he also remembered that at the time he didn't care; at the time he was in an adrenalin-induce haze. Sally had been so mad about that, after all, he didn't tell anyone that they used to hit him pretty much every day for half of the school year.

Many other memories flashed before him but they came and went so quickly and frequently that had barely any time to really register them before they were long gone. However, he did catch sight of a memory that was so recent that he was startled that he remembered it so clearly - him and Annabeth in Tartarus, the latter watching as he towered over a trembling goddess and tore her apart.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled how afraid she had acted of him ever since that fateful moment. How Piper had watched him as well, not with confusion or pity or even fear, with sadness. As if she knew that he had signed his death warrant in that moment, and how he'd lost almost everything he had previously stood for.

"Percy, you have to stop!" He opened his eyes and turned to look at his friends, all of them huddled against the wall, afraid. That was the circle of life he supposed, always fear and always regret even if you didn't feel it or necessarily know that it was there.

"I can't," He whispered into the biting air. He only then realised that he really had no idea what he was doing. How bad was the damage? Was anyone hurt? Percy turned back to Paul and watched that man's limbs slowly be consumed by ice until he was nothing but a living head on an ice statue.

"You have to, Percy. Don't let them win," Thalia insisted. Percy let out a bitter laugh, pretending that the sight of her didn't fill him with warmth.

"You say that like it's easy. Like a storm can be contained in one small area with no consequences!" Thalia looked pained as he continued. "I have tried to keep it down for so damn long, Thals. And I can tell you that it doesn't get easier." He pulled his hands into his chest and tried to subdue the storm slightly, to very little effect. "See, I really am trying, or I was. I just," tears fell down his cheek and he buried his hands in his hair, trying to cut off the swarm of memories.

"I understand, Percy, we all do. Let us help." Annabeth soothed, even though she had no powers Percy assumed that a storm of facts was pretty damn dangerous.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" He demanded. Annabeth flinched and looked at Leo, who was watching him with interest.

"Fire," he mumbled. "My fire can stop the cold, can't it?" The son of Hephaestus looked terrified at the possibility. As if in retaliation of his comment, Percy's storm spread it's self in front of them, blocking them from his view.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

* * *

Percy turned back to his Paul, face blank. He still held an ethereal glow but seemed oblivious to it. His once green eyes shone a blinding bright blue; no other colour was visible on him but the all-consuming blue.

He looked at the older man with a morbid expression on his face even as his entire body was taut with an agony that few could comprehend.

"You don't get to control me anymore," The Son of the Sea proclaimed loudly. "You don't get to tell me what to do or what not to do. I don't have to listen to your foolish opinion of right and wrong. I just have to listen to me." He scanned his winter landscape. "And I say NO." The storm was forcibly dragged inside of his chest. Percy's brave face vanished replace with an open mouthed scream.

The sixteen-year-old threw back his head and screamed, the noise echoed along the walls, through the souls of all those around him. Much like a frozen memory, it implanted itself in their minds forever. It was their own humanity that caused this but Percy also wanted his last moment to be remembered, his own humanity wishing for someone to remember him.

With one last glance and nobody, yet everybody. Like a bomb exploding, his body burst into thousands of minuscule shards of ice.

Gone.

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

* * *

She didn't really feel any grief, she wasn't entirely sure as to why she didn't, she supposed that in the end, it was because the past month he been so surreal that none of it really registered in her mind before it was on to the next thing.

Even seeing Percy, her first friend, did little the quench the almost lucid stupor she had found herself in. Of course, it hurt and of course she pinched herself on the arm in a foolish hope that it was all just a nightmare, a highly realistic one, but a nightmare nonetheless.

"No," Thalia gasped looking at the flakes of remaining snow that slowly drifted to the ground with a lazy grace that made her heart ache. "He's no…he couldn't he…" She stuttered out, hoping beyond hope that this was one of Hazel's illusions or something equally improbable.

"This is all your fault." Jason declared marching towards the gods with a look of anger on his face, Annabeth didn't think for a moment that he was actually mad at his father, but like everyone else, the son of Jupiter needed someone to blame and Zeus was the closest after Percy (who was currently unavailable) and Paul (who was in a bit of a sticky situation as he was seemingly about to live out eternity as an ugly ice statue).

"Jason," Zeus warned. Jason's eyes flicked momentarily but the fire still burned. "This was not our doing,"

"Your doing, brother." Poseidon correctly, the mighty god was slumped on his fisherman's throne; in a manner of seconds, the god seemed to have aged decades. His black hair was half-grey and his face was worn and exhausted. "I can honestly say I had nothing to do with Percy's…" he trailed off.

In the corner of the room, out of the shadows, one of Annabeth's least favourite gods appeared, complete with black robes.

"Hades, what are you doing here?" Hera demanded she seemed to be the only one unfazed by Percy's…departure. Even Ares seemed slightly mulled by the quiet atmosphere that spread itself across the great marble place in the sky.

"Even after all this, I am unwelcome." Hades drawled casting a look around the shattered walls and crumbling pillars. "I love what you've done with the place," the god grinned, which was pretty much a less cold glare.

"Cut the crap, Hades." Apollo snapped his usual cheery voice a void. Annabeth nodded at that, watching the god of the underworld wearily.

"OK," Hades held up his hands in surrender. "I just thought you wanted to know the fate of your little, pale friend but maybe I got the wrong idea," Annabeth reached towards her knife, not her original one, but one she had grabbed at Camp.

"Hades," Poseidon whispered eyes wide and lost. The colour, the familiar colour, broke something in Annabeth chest that she hastily rebuilt.

"He isn't dead, I can tell you that much." The room fell silent; no one even seemed to breathe. Hades looked around at them with cruel amusement. "Whatever he did," Hades gestured to the crack in the floor where Percy had last stood, "it didn't kill his soul, his body is completely destroyed beyond repair but, he is alive."

"How can he be alive without a body?" Ares asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hades merely shrugged his black-clad shoulders.

"I can't say for sure, only that he will get a new body eventually and when he does…" Hades trailed off and swallowed. "We shall see what happens then."

"When?" Annabeth all but shouted at the god. "Until then, is he actually able to think and feel or is he just there? And does he get a new body immediately or does it take time?" Piper grabbed her arm but Annabeth stood firm.

Hades looked miffed at her impertinence but she didn't care, and he didn't seem to either as he continued speaking. "He isn't able to do an awful lot until he finds a new body as he isn't a god so his soul is made for a Demi-God body or a Demi-Titan one," the god mused. "Wouldn't that be exciting?" At their unimpressed look, he continued.

"Look, he could have already been reborn for all I know, it really isn't clear how it works. It's up to the fates now and how they weave him into the story."

Annabeth was definitely not satisfied with that as an answer but didn't dare try her hand at interrogator again, especially as the other gods seemed about the do it themselves.

"How is that supposed to help us?" Poseidon demanded, he was still old but his eyes seemed less broken than before.

"You can't do anything about what's happened," Hades warned. "He'll come back to you all, that I can predict but how or when is an entirely different story."

"Not gone but lost," Thalia spat. "I'm not sure which is better, maybe neither." For a moment all was calm and silent, and then that moment ended.

"I'm not OK with this," Jason sniffed. "We can't just leave him out there and wait for him to battle his way back to us. He'll be a Demi-God so it's even more important than before that we get all Demigods into either of the two camps before they're twelve, like Percy wanted," here he sent an angry look at the gods.

"I agree," Athena spoke. "As much as I hate to admit it, Perseus is necessary no matter what he is. And, if he is to be a Demi Titan then he'll be incredibly dangerous."

"You don't know that for sure!" Jason cut in but was ignored.

"Have you actually ever met him? That boy is strong, as much as I loathe admitting it, and he won't be contained in any old body; he'd need a nearly immortal one or…" here the God of the Underworld trailed off and shrugged.

Annabeth's mind felt like it was spitting ash as it tried to narrow down where on the planet Percy would end up because it was a really large world out there and as much as Annabeth loved Percy, she really didn't feel up to searching every inch of it for their missing friend.

"So we wait," Leo summarised, shoulders falling. "I'm going to be honest: I've never been particularly patient." Everyone in the room seemed to give a silent agreement to Leo, none wanted to wait and none of them were willing to give up.

"Is there no way of knowing when he'll be reincarnated?" Annabeth sighed. Hades' lips pulled back to reveal a sharp-toothed grin.

"There is a way," He was holding all the cards, and he knew it. "But I won't tell you for free." At this Nico seemed to have come to the end of his silence.

"You will tell us, you know why? Because I know all your secrets, even some you have never told anyone and if you value your privacy then I suggest you make snappy work of telling us where the heck Percy is!" Nico's face steadily changed in colour from pale to burning red. Annabeth had never seen so much emotion on the son of Hades' face, at least not since Bianca's death.

Hades' lips pursed together and he seemed to be deep in thought until his eyes went wide. "He's gone," he breathed. Stepping back into the shadows he held his hands out to the side. "Well there you go demigods, your search may begin. Good luck," he snarled and vanished.

Poseidon leapt after him; his fingers curled around his trident and his eyes a hurricane.

"Peace brother," Zeus instructed softly.

"There is nothing we can do now. I believe that Hades spoke the truth, and as a result, I believe that Perseus is no more than a child, there is nothing we can do but wait." Her voice was a smooth as a spear.

"Wait for him to wreck the world again?" Thalia questioned, tone sharp.

"If there is one thing I know about Percy it's this: even if he does destroy the world he can put it back together again," Annabeth interjected.

"So what are we waiting for exactly?" Frank asked.

Annabeth smiled evilly. "Something extraordinary of course."

Across deserts and oceans, a baby wailed into the night and green eyes opened but not for the first time, or the last.

* * *

 **A.N: At last I'm going to declare this as finished. I shouldn't be happy but I really am, even though I love writing this I just feel that it's so messy and poorly written in most places and really I just want to finish this and get started on something better.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoy life and I'll see you soon**

 **I do have intentions to add an epilogue as it is a open ending but I don't know when that'll be.**


End file.
